Millefiori
by Meibou
Summary: Yumiko is one of those irregular humans who know know the Tantai, the Shinobi, of the Three Worlds, and sadly Rando, also is of the Ningen Clan of Asassins. Normal is for the overrated. KuramaOC, censored, rated in case, edited till chapter 14.
1. chapter 1

Please, I know that the first chapter usually has to give off a good impression (gods know I look for that), but I really appreciate it if you leave a review. The people who write the stories actually work quite hard. That's also why I decided to start re-writing my story.

**14thShrineMaiden**: perhaps some OOC. But all YYH characters will hopefully be the same old people/demons. Original characters will also come in play. I cannot draw good anime- therefore I do not own any of the things that are in YYH. Henceforth, this applies for the whole story.

This should be placed a couple of months after the Dark Tournament, but their ages are different (about to graduate as freshmen in high school, which should be later on in the series). I just wanted to change it because I dislike the Sensui Saga and the Three Kings Saga.

Key:

"Talking"

"_Mental conversations_"

'_Thoughts_'

-(_These set the time/place/whatever_)-

**A/N**: authoress' notes

(#) you scroll down to the bottom of the chapter to figure out what these are about

Sometimes when you read a flashback, it will be in _italics_ or not. Don't worry, I haven't figured out whether I should make them italics.

Also, _italics_/**bolds**/underline can be used for emphasis or for song lyrics.

Now read. That's a command.

**Millefiori**

Chapter 1

Sarayashiki High had just let out its students for the day. The wind swirled around the students, carrying with it the summer like air. A brunette walked out the gates calmly, smiling and talking politely to a fellow classmate.

"Thanks! See you Keiko!" The classmate waved and left. Keiko waved also.

"Hey!" A different female voice called her. "Hey! Aren't you going to wait for your friend!"

"Hm? Yumiko! Hello!" The brunette's mouth turned upwards in a larger smile.

The girl grinned, sliding to a stop, bending over as she panted. "I got out of Math late, sorry. I came over as soon as I could. Do you want to come over to my house? Takeo said he would be coming home late."

The teenager shook her head. "I'm sorry. I promised that I would go with Yusuke and his friends."

Her friend, paused, and then smiled. "That's alright. Have fun!" Keiko waved, and left, running to the waiting gangster. The younger girl winced as she saw the boy get slapped for touching her in the wrong place. Quickly making up, they walked down the street, talking together.

Yumiko sighed, stopping, and slipped a packet of paper back into her backpack. A red-marked corner of the essay shouted out a 74 before it could be shoved to the bottom, probably never to be seen by another again. She headed to the park, as she usually did when she got upset. Better than yelling at someone and ending up in trouble for it.

Slipping on a pair of headphones, she began to play some American music. The lyrics were a bit strange, but some understanding was made. Setting off at a casual pace, she made her way through the crowds of teenagers getting out of school. It was getting nearer to the end of the school year- which meant for her more boredom, but for others it meant more free time. Groups of students already flocked to the park (perhaps it was the summer air), despite the end of the year tests and such.

Sitting under a widespread tree, she took out a pencil and a sheet of paper, she started to draw; she didn't know what it was. A hybrid between a man and an animal. Perhaps she could go over it in watercolor later… she had gotten a set of them as a present from Takeo. Medium length dark green hair brushed past her shoulders, shadowing her face and concealing obsidian eyes. A thin, lean-ish, build, was earned by her intense love for athletics. She was around 5'2'' and 14 years old. Long, pale fingers held the pencil incorrectly as she sketched.

"Damn," she grumbled to herself. "Just because I couldn't read the instructions! And I made just a couple of small mistakes- I swear she calculated it wrong!" She pounded the ground beside her, before delicately adding in the hybrid's hands. "I could have gotten an 80 if she hadn't snatched my test- the extra credits were easy, and she probably knew it! She let those stupid plastics have more time! Ugh!"

"The only reason I'm practically failing Literature is because of her! Evil b----!" She threw her pencil randomly away from her. Only half finished, the faint grey markings on the page that composed his body only went down to around his knees.

"Ow!"

'_Aw s---…_' she glanced up quickly, turning backwards where the exclamation had come from. The pencil had somehow managed to land an assault on another person, who was seated in a group several feet away from her beneath a tree. It had apparently hit the back of his head, from the way he was rubbing it and holding up her pencil in a perplexed fashion.

The group was staring at him, some laughing and chuckling. She recognized two of the members to be Keiko and her boyfriend. The one with orange hair who she had hit was arguing with him.

Her eyes flicked over the group in curiosity. In addition to those three, the people there were composed of: a brunette, a girl with hair dyed blue, a girl who had her hair dyed aqua-green, and a redhead.

The latter turned his head slightly, facing her direction now. Her breath hitched- was she that obvious?

Scrambling up, she grabbed her backpack. The one she had hit looked angry enough to punch, and the redhead had probably slipped something of her presence and offense. Even Keiko's influence might not help her in this situation.

And those eyes of the redhead seemed so… cool and calculating… like liquid fire. It burned and flowed onward at the same time, at it's own pace; it cooled to become immovable.

…Except his eyes were emeralds, chiseled away by the finest craftsman so that the most appealing showed wherever it was turned. But the effect was all the same.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she ran to the path she had come, not minding the others she nearly ran into.

-(_Another POV_)-

"Shut up Urameshi! Someone threw this at me!"

"Well obviously!" He snorted amusedly. "Unless you're imagining that the pencil's even there."

"Let me see it." Kurama held his hand out, where the said object dropped into his hand. "'Yumiko owns' and 'Hiya protects'," he said aloud, reading off the scratches on the pencil, rolling it in his fingers.

"Yumiko?" Keiko leaned in. "Is her name on that?"

"Do you know her?"

"She's one of my friends- about to graduate from Junior High. A year behind us."

He growled. "So why'd she throw her pencil at me!" Kuwabara stood up, fists clenched, angered. "I don't even know her!"

"I doubt she meant to hit you, Kuwabara. It was an accident."

"Are you hurt though Kazuma?" Yukina peered over, innocent red eyes staring up at him.

"Aw, I'm fine Yukina." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, blushing from her gaze. "Nothing could stop me-"

"From being my idiot baby brother?" Shizuru exhaled a breath of smoke.

"From being a jackass?" Yusuke smirked, sharing amusement with Shizuru from across the circle.

"What did you say!" His demeanor changed instantly from 'loving suitor' mode to 'angry brawler'.

"You heard me!"

"Then take it back!"

Yusuke jumped up. "Make me!"

The fox coughed lightly, chuckling at their banter along with Botan and Shizuru. "I'm sorry to say that I must go. I promised my mother that I would be home earlier this day." He rose, pocketing the pencil.

"See you later Kurama!"

"Bye!"

He smiled as a farewell, stooping under the tree to pick up a piece of paper. Examining it, he folded it up and tucked it in the same pocket of his uniform.

"_A strange girl, wouldn't you agree Hiei?_"

"_Hn. Her energy signal, more so._"

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: I am starting to rewrite my story! Which means, I'm editing the earliest chapters to make them a little bit longer, or less dragged out at least. I'm also going to make them more constructed. It will not end up on hold- I'll just update a little bit slower perhaps.

Please, please, leave a review. Either now or in a later chapter, but please do.


	2. chapter 2

**14thShrineMaiden**: I decided that Jin and Touya are an inch or so taller than Yumiko (5'2").

**Millefiori**

Chapter 2

'_D---! Those green eyes! I can't get them out of my head!_' She whacked her forehead repeatedly, hard enough for it to sting sharply. '_It's like they're burning holes through my mind!_' Shaking her head to clear it, she restarted her homework and studying.

'_Green eyes._'

'_I have to stop thinking about them!_'

'_Green-_'

'_Not thinking! Doing math! The green eyes are not watching!_'

The whimsical ring of the doorbell jolted her out of her distraught state. Three sharp knocks echoed through the house, the air of authority reaching her in her first floor bedroom. She stayed where she was, trying to decide whether to get up or not.

'_Could it be that guy? Did he call the cops?_' She slowly rose out of her swivel chair, now wishing that she had her socks on for padding on the wood floor to create footfall sounds.

"Is she not home?"

"Nah, she's always home! Never been a day when she didn't come home after school."

"She has her team practices though."

"I thought that was in the fall! Ah well, we can always ring the doorbell again."

"Jin, if she's not here-"

A jumble of bangs and bumps on the doors were heard, the noise erupting and echoing in the hallway. Hurriedly opening it, she received a knock to the forehead- he had apparently forgotten to stop banging.

"Oi!" She was then tackled by a grinning redhead. In his wild, deep red hair, a small white horn was there. Bright blue eyes and long elfin ears were other traits that distinguished him from the normal ningen. He wore no shirt, only comfortable white pants, showing his muscular torso. "'Ello Yumi!"

"Jin! Me favorite Irish-accented demon! Come in! I'll bring ye all a shot of brandy and gin!" Trying to imitate Jin's Irish accent and failing, she pried Jin off and shooed Touya inside to close the door. "How do ye both do?"

"We're good! Me 'n Touya decided to stop by your place!"

"I noticed. How are you m'boy? Still as chipper and ice blue as ever?"

He glared slightly, but a smile replaced his detached expression. He had two icy blue eyes with no pupils. Light blue hair covered his head; several jade green bangs shadowed his forehead. His clothing consisted of different shades of blue, and he had a pale skin. Although his body was more covered, one could tell he was also in shape. "You could at least try to be serious."

She flapped a hand at him, grinning, but dropped the accent. "Serious is below me, Aoi. You should know that by now."

"Do not call me that."

"Why not, Aoi?"

"Because it is an appalling nickname which I intensely hate ever since you gave it to me."

"Too bad." She stuck her tongue out. "Jin likes it. Don't you, me Irish lad?"

"Fits you very well Touya!"

"Why you-!"

She whapped him lightly on the head. "Hey, no fighting between the two of you. I still have to repair that chipped walls that you guys killed. Takeo keeps on forgetting to get around to it."

She headed into the kitchen, with them following, nosing around in the fridge. "So what do you guys want to eat? We're ordering out- I don't feel like cooking."

"Whatever is fine."

"Pizza!" Jin grinned. "That good stuff!"

"Okay, pizza it is. Here Jin." Yumiko tossed him the phone. "You order two pizzas. One with meatballs- all for you. The other with one half chicken, the other half plain. The phone number is on the cabinet. And tell them my address. Got it?"

"Yup!" He levitated over to the phone, while Yumiko sat down on the sofa. Touya remained standing.

"Where's your guardian?" Touya asked.

"Takeo? He said he'd be coming home late. Don't worry," she said hurriedly after his expression. "He doesn't do it so often now."

"Still-"

"Never mind about me!" she interrupted nervously and quickly turned the conversation. "So, what brings you two here?"

He let her go in his own discomfort. "We wanted to see you. It has been a long time." He twiddled with his fingers and the temperature dropped a couple of notches.

She stopped him. "I'm not a demon, but I can sometimes tell when people lie."

"We wanted to discuss something with you."

"And you came all the way to the Ningenkai to tell me? You could have gotten arrested."

"Koenma allowed us, just for a couple of days."

"Really? So what is it?"

"Now is not the time."

"Just make sure you haven't already run out of opportunities." She winked, before going to her room, shuffling around. "Hm, got to be some extra cash around here… rather not go into Takeo's stash and get routed out by a booby-trap." She finally picked out some money hidden under a pile of papers. "Should be enough for two pizzas…" She heard a crash from the kitchen.

"JIN!"

"Ah, darn it." Another crash. "Oops!"

She rushed to the kitchen. "Jin, stop flying around! You'll knock down another-!"

_Crash_

"Ugh…"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Yumi. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, just don't do it again-"

_Crash_

"Get out of the kitchen now."

"Ehehe…" He ducked out. "Sorry!"

Muttering under her breath, she found the broom and dustpan and began to clean up. The doorbell rang again. "Touya!" She rushed over and shoved the money into his hands. "Give the guy all the money. It will be enough."

"Is the pizza here!" Jin bounded in.

"Yes, now get out!" She grabbed his arm. "No, not the kitchen!" She opened the hall closet, and shoved him in, closing the door behind him. "Shut up, Jin!" she hissed through it.

"Thanks for the tip, man. Have a nice day!" The ice apparition closed the door behind him, pizza boxes in hand.

"So where'd you hide him?" he asked with raised eyebrows once he had turned.

She slid down to a seat against the closet door, moaning. "Don't let him in the kitchen. He already broke a plate and three glasses. Did the delivery guy see him?"

"No."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you, the gods might not be completely against me today."

_Wham_

"Where's the pizza?" Jin whined. "I'm hungry."

"Jin! What was that for!" Yumiko had stumbled across the hall because of Jin's push on the door, sending her tumbling into the wall with a solid thump.

"Sorry Yumi."

"Never mind- I'll get you your soda. And water for you, Aoi." She went back into the kitchen. "After I finish cleaning up, I'll pop in a movie."

Jin had already started. "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon!" He waved a disk from where he sat, having gone through her collection.

"Is that all right, Aoi? They have some cool effects in there."

"Sure."

---

Yumiko yawned, waving Touya and Jin to stay after the movie credits ended. "I won't allow you two to go to a hotel and pay for sleeping. You guys are staying in the spare bedroom." She got off the sofa, walking down the hall and up the stairs with them following. "Don't break anything, and don't make a too much of a mess, because I'm the one who will have to clean it up. Most of the stuff you need is in the bathroom, and you might have left some spare clothing in the closet. Night." The door closed behind the two shinobi, leaving them in private.

Jin flopped down on one of the twin-sized beds occupying the room. "So, didja tell her?"

Touya sat down gingerly on his own bed. "No, not yet. You interrupted."

"But you're going to, right?" Jin looked at Touya.

"Maybe."

"You should Touya. She would really want to know what's going on."

"Jin." The demon's voice was icier than ever. "Shut up."

The wind demon stayed quiet for a moment. "Don't keep the secret too long."

"Jin," Touya warned. Jin zipped into the bathroom, and soon afterward, the sound of running water was heard.

Touya sighed and leaned against the wall next to his bed. He didn't want to admit Jin was remotely right on this subject. He just… didn't want her to know.

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: second new and improved chapter! Reviews, please


	3. chapter 3

**Millefiori**

Chapter 3

The movie night had long since ended. The moon illuminated the street cloaked in darkness, casting shadows among every tree, shrub, or ledge. Most everything was silent, as all were asleep.

The slight 'Tp, Tp' of footsteps broke the silent spell though. A dark figure stopped in front of a house- Yumiko's. With some slight rustling, it stepped up to the window to the left of the doorway.

The window rattled and squeaked as it opened. Cursing, the stranger muttered something about 'having to oil it' before jumping into the room. Sliding the window shut behind him, eyes glimmered in the darkness, used to seeing in the dark. Clad in black, tall stature, and flat chest, the large form could be distinguished as a man. He began to walk to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Yumiko." The man shook her insistently. "Wake up." She mumbled something and turned over. Frustrated he, shook her harder, even slapped her face lightly.

She moaned and flapped her hands to try and deter him. "I don't want to finish my essay… It's due Monday anyway…"

"You didn't finish your essay!" He growled, and pulled the blanket off so that she fell off the bed.

"What the hell!" She sat up, growling, sleepy eyes half open. "Who pushed me off the bed!" Her voice was cracked and unused as she yelled at him. "It's not even light out!"

"Yumiko!" the man said sharply. "Stop joking around!"

Yumiko actually looked at the figure, examining him. "Oh, hey Takeo. You are allowed to wake me up at indecent times."

"I'm going to leave you alone here for awhile." The man drew back his hood. Black hair framed his tanned face, though its true roots were a bloody crimson; a stubbly red beard also covered his face. Dark green eyes, the color so like Yumiko's hair, glared at her. He towered over her, his height 6' 5". His muscled body stood tensely and ready.

Her eyes widened, and she rubbed them multiple times to rid them of more sleep. "Why? Is someone onto you?"

"Perhaps my reputation is getting ahead of my abilities, but someone is onto me." He motioned for her to follow him as he stepped out of the hall and into his room after climbing the stairs. "I'm going to have to try and lose him. He's quite good- managed to follow me from my last two jobs."

"When will you be back?"

He unrolled a pack and started to stuff some yen in. "Hard to say. If his abilities are what I think they are, then a week to a week and a half."

"Will you be able… to come to my graduation…?"

He stopped. "Do you want me to come?"

"I… never mind- it doesn't matter." She punched him lightly on the arm. "What does matter is that you're going to be there to train me for volleyball. I'm going to get on varsity next season."

He smiled, catching her fist. "I never had a doubt." He turned back to packing, stuffing a knife into it as well. "But if your punch form is like that, then I better send you to Roka's house."

"What!"

He grinned. "Joking. But if you need his help, I want you to go to him. Though you shouldn't need to; there's money on the shelf- I made sure it wasn't rigged." Roka was a friend of Takeo's, who checked up on her and would be there if she needed help when her guardian was gone. He was very close to both of them, and was one of the few who knew about what Takeo did when gone. "Get me some hardtack."

She ran to the kitchen and did as he told, handing it over. He accepted it, putting it in before rolling the pack up. "Just tell everyone I'm away on a business trip. If they ask when I'm coming back, tell them it will be awhile, and you forgot the exact date. Don't tell anyone any personal information!"

"But-"

"No buts or whys! Do you understand? I need to go as quickly as possible!"

"I do, but… are you going to Hokkaido?"

He touched her shoulder gently. "Are you still angry at them?"

"No… I suppose not…"

"They did what was better for you. You would not have survived the training."

"I survived _yours_."

"Yes, well…"

"Ah, they can't be that bad if they spawned _you_."

"Such respect for your elders, especially your Guardian." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Get me my brew." He meant his special tea that only he allowed himself to drink. She obeyed; he heard her shuffling around downstairs in the cabinets looking for it.

"Takeo." A male voice- he turned.

"Touya." He nodded in acknowledgement. "Did you do anything to Yumiko?" he asked bluntly. "You would have to pay in blood if you happened to dirty her."

The ice apparition blushed. "I would do no such thing- Yumiko is in no such relationship with me. But where were you? She needs to be guarded more carefully now."

"As her Guardian, I take my responsibility seriously in watching over her. I hope to lead my tracker away from Yumiko, and she will find safety in my absence.

"True enough." His blue eyes bored into Takeo's dark ones.

"My friend his watching her, but there are some places he cannot go. Will you help keep her safe?"

"Jin and I will try, to the extent our powers can take us," Touya replied evenly. "And stay alive. If you die, Yumiko will be in a mess."

Takeo laughed. "She's stronger than that."

The Shinobi faded into the shadows as he was trained to do. Yumiko rushed in, brandishing the tin can. "Here- I found it."

Takeo accepted it. "I expect in my absence that your behavior will continue to be better."

"Since when have I acted badly?"

"Your essay?"

"I'm going to finish it- We just have to compare the military of Tokugawa period Japan as opposed to Ming China-"

"If it's as easy as you put it, I expect an A."

"A what!"

"I'll be lenient, an A-."

"More like B!"

"But if it's as easy as you put it then you'll do well. And the math test I expect another good grade."

"W- Hey! How did you know about that!"

"Must I threaten you with tutoring on any subject?"

"Rewards and punishments are the lowest form of education."

"Quoting Zhuang Zi?"

She punched him lightly on the arm. "Get out already."

"Are you kicking me out of my own house?" He playfully dodged another blow.

"Whatever. See ya."

He nodded a goodbye. "I will pray to Amaterasu-dono for your safety."

"…You sound like a cult member…"

He laughed aloud, muffling it to a chuckle when he realized he was supposed to be quiet. "Something along those lines." He hugged her briefly before sweeping out the door.

Yumiko waved to him from the window as he walked down the streets, though he did not return the gesture. She stayed there in that place for a moment, just waiting. Touya still watched her from the shadows.

"Amaterasu-dono, please keep Takeo safe," she murmured. "I would give up my life for him if that is what you ask." She bowed her head. "I hate it when he leaves." She turned, and went back to her own bedroom.

Several minutes after Yumiko had passed, Touya stepped out. Using his Shinobi training, he went to his own bedroom and quietly slipped into his own bed besides Jin's own.

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: I'll tell you later what Takeo does. But that's later. He's still in the dark.

Third edited! More to come. Reviews!


	4. chapter 4

**Millefiori**

Chapter 4

"WHAT!" A slam and more bangs came from her bedroom. "This clock is demented! Seven thirty! God d---!" She hurriedly rushed into her bathroom, practically drenching her face to get up. Rubbing her face against a towel, she dashed into her room to change and get ready for school.

"I'm going to be late! Augh! I can't be late!" She quickly slipped on her uniform, grabbing her brush.

"Would you like me to walk you to school?"

She blinked, turning so that she saw Touya in her mirror. "Really?"

"You walk too slowly."

She grinned. "Welcome aboard then. Have breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Did you tell Jin?"

"He'll sleep later than you think."

"Mm." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Good…" She began to stuff her books she had left out last night into her backpack. She went into the kitchen, expertly burrowing through the fridge to bring up an apple. Tossing one to Touya, she found another.

"Got a copy of the keys?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she closed and locked the door behind her. The ice apparition set the pace, but Yumiko led them through the backstreets and alleys, trying to find a quicker way; also, less people there meant less people would see Touya's strange garb. (She never asked him to change out of it.)

"Do you wish he was here more often?"

Yumiko glanced at him, but kept on walking. "Why?"

Touya shrugged, looking ahead. "Just wondering."

"Try not to interrogate me Touya. It's not a very comfortable situation." A smile lightened her words slightly.

"At least I'm not tying you to a chair like Jin did." They emerged from the alleyway.

"Hey, Yumiko!" They both turned to their left. Keiko stood there, waving. "Come on!"

"Who's that?"

"She's one of my friends. We take the same route to school. I'll be fine from here."

"Alright. Take care." He went back the way they had come, easily disappearing into the shadows.

"Hey Keiko!" She ran over. "What are you waiting for?"

"I was actually waiting for Yusuke to show up. But then I saw you and decided to walk to school all together."

"Guess who?" A pair of hands appeared over Keiko's chest area.

"Yusuke!" The sharp sound of a slap practically echoed down the busy street.

"He, he, sorry Keiko."

"Hmph." She sniffed before turning to me. "You remember Yumiko, right Yusuke?"

"Yeah." He grinned cockily. "So you actually go to school on your own free will, like Keiko?"

"Yusuke, your mom works hard to keep you from being suspended-!"

"Well, I'm not as bad as Keiko-"

"What!"

"-but not as bad as you either."

"I'll go with that answer." He smirked.

"Hey, Urameshi!" A tall figure with orange hair waved. "Wait up!"

'_Wait… orange… hair? Oh s---…_'

It was that guy from yesterday.

And right behind him was the redhead.

'_Green eyes…_' She stiffened. '_D---, I had almost forgotten them!_'

"Hey Kuwabara!" The brunette smiled. "Good to see you both!"

"Hey Keiko!"

"Good morning Keiko, Yusuke. And who's this?" The question was directed for her to answer instead of Keiko. But Keiko's attention was already turned to trying to prevent Yusuke and Kuwabara from brawling again, so she was left to it.

"Uingu Yumiko," she said, bowing. When she straightened, she tried not to look into his eyes, but she was already pulled in.

"Ah, Yumiko?" He smiled. "Then I might have something for you." He pulled something out. "I found this in the park earlier- yesterday to be exact." He held it out.

Her mouth went dry. "R-Really?" She accepted it with trembling fingers, nearly dropping it again after his hands brushed hers. "Eeto… thank you very much." She examined it, mentally groaning. '_It's the one I signed! That's why he knew it was mine… hopefully Kuwabara won't hurt me._'

"Don't worry. Kuwabara is a kind man, underneath it all. Just like Yusuke." He smiled at her shocked expression.

"Thanks… for the advice, and the pencil, I guess… I better get going- otherwise I'll be late for school."

He checked his watch. "It's 7:35"

"What! Are you kidding me!"

"No."

"Ooh, I am so going to kill Touya when I get home," she muttered, fuming. "Or was it Jin who reset my clock?"

"Excuse me?" The redhead looked a little surprised at her complaints. Yusuke had also looked up.

"Eh, never mind. Just two of my friends played a prank on me this morning." She took a step away at those inquiring eyes. "Eh, I think I have to get to school earlier anyways. Bye Keiko, everyone!" She ran off, nervously looking over her shoulder once at the group who was staring after her.

Two figures looked out the window, easily covered by the dimness of the room and the gauzy curtains. "So that's her? She still doesn't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving Ryoto. Her brother is quite powerful- her family I known for it. And she will be the same. Don't underestimate her."

"Yes sir."

-(_Sarayashiki Junior High_)-

"Set it up! Outside!"

"Yes! Excellent spike Uingu-!"

"Ow!"

"Oh my god, Hoshi!"

"What the hell was that for!" The girl was bleeding from the nose. "It's just a game, Uingu! It's a d--- _PE class_! What's wrong with you!"

"I… I didn't mean to. Look, I'm really sorry-" She reached out to help the girl up.

She moved her arm. "Don't touch me! Unlucky, conceited b----!" She ran off to the nurse's office, flanked by two of her friends.

The gym was silent. Even the teacher hadn't moved.

She glared, dark black eyes burning like coals, at everyone. "May I be excused from this class, Myo-sensei?" she said coldly.

"Of course Uingu."

She walked into the changing room, putting her uniform back on. She went to her locker soon after, packing her backpack, then sitting down on the ground, waiting for school to be let out. (**A/N**: for some magical reason, PE was last period.)

When the awaited bell did ring, all the students came pouring out several seconds after. She got up to prevent from being crushed, being quickly joined by another.

"Hey Hiya."

"Got the materials Sachi?"

"'Course- I promised I would after all. Got the information?"

"Yeah." They walked to an empty classroom and spread out over a desk. They began to paste information on a cardboard board- Science project their teacher had assigned them.

"Everyone is avoiding me now," she mumbled. "It's kinda getting annoying."

"All of them?" Sachi's indigo eyes finally flicked up from pasting on a piece of paper. Black hair was restrained into a long, high ponytail, and her height barely topped Yumiko's.

"The ones from our school- our grade."

"What did you do?"

"I gave a girl a bloody nose in PE class by accident." Yumiko redid her hair back into a low ponytail quickly before resuming.

She thought for a moment. "Who?"

"Hoshi Ito."

"Hunh. She's got a few well-connected friends, but not enough for the whole grade to avoid you like the Plague if it was truly accidental. It's something else. Not something in school- I was with you. Anything this morning?"

"I was actually early."

"After that."

"I actually raised my hand in Literature."

"Okay. Before the early school part."

"I met Keiko and her friends on the street walking to school."

"Which friends?"

"Urameshi Yusuke- I've talked to him before."

"Good street rep for a loner- could be a reason. Who else?"

"Kuwabara."

"Good rep too- not as good as Urameshi's, but enough to have some power; he has a small gang to back him up. Though his bad looks do offset it somewhat. Next."

"A redhead- different uniform than Sarayashiki High."

She started to laugh. "You're so oblivious sometime, Hiya."

"What? Is he a street fighter? Because he doesn't look like it…"

"No- definitely not. He's a great academic student. No fighting at all- though he's still a fine piece of ass."

"Sachi!"

"That's probably the reason- Shuichi Minamino. All the girls fell for him, even though they're still in Junior High. Even some of the seniors of high school are after him- quite funny, he's only a freshman. Better watch out. Next they'll be stalking you."

She shoved Sachi playfully. "So that's the reason they're avoiding me?"

"Well, also the fact that they think that you're an over-competitive psycho who could maim them for life. And you have one of the worst street brawlers for a friend."

"…Did this counseling session count?"

"Nah, I'll leave it off your tab, since I need fresh meat to play with."

"Ha, my sides- they're splitting." They began to glue their information about the movement of plate boundaries down. The science teacher had assigned them the project.

"What's the time?"

"Don't have a watch. There's a clock on the wall though."

"I hate analog though."

"Fine- it's 5:00. Wait… oh s---."

"Too late for you?"

"I forgot to tell them I'd be home late."

"I have to go anyways- pick up my little sister." She started to clean up. "Time flies. I'll finish it over the weekend. It's due on Monday anyways."

"Thanks so much. Are you sure-?"

"Just make sure you work on your History essay. That's the only reason why I'm letting you off the hook."

"Thanks Sachi. I'll clean up then."

"Okay- see you."

"Bye." The door closed behind her.

A tear dropped.

"I don't need your pity," she ground out, though the other wasn't there to hear it. "I can do it _myself_."

Her cell phone rang. Picking it up, she opened to see it was a call from Keiko. "Hello?"

"Hey Yumiko. I'm really sorry to bother you, but are you still at school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you please get me my textbook? I have an Algebra test tomorrow, and I need to study."

"You never need to study for math tests."

"_Please_ Yumiko."

"'Course I'll do it. I'll drop it off, or have someone do it for me."

"Thank you so much- bye!" She hung up.

"Bye," she murmured, before putting her phone back in her bag. Closing the door behind her, she left the building for Keiko's highschool.

"Hey, Yumiko!"

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: Fourth new chapter!


	5. chapter 5

**Millefiori**

Chapter 5

"Hey Yumiko!"

She turned. "Yusuke! Twice in a day! It must be karma." She grinned.

"Whatever you say. What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Ha! She's right Urameshi!" Only just now she saw the tall form of Kuwabara behind Yusuke. "You never come to school!"

"Hey Kuwabara, how are you?" She smiled, albeit nervously.

"Good, good. What're you doing here?" His face took on a puzzled expression.

Yusuke elbowed him in the gut. "That's just what I asked her, idiot!"

She cut off Kuwabara before he could start another fight. "Then I guess I have no choice to answer, do I? Keiko asked me to get her textbook for her because she forgot to bring it home with her. She called me on my cell…

"Okay."

"…But I'm stuck wandering the hallways, trying to guess which one is her locker."

"Oh."

"Isn't her number 149?"

"I don't know."

"_One_ of you has to know."

"I'm sure it's 149!"

"Ha, as if you're right."

"What'd you say Urameshi!"

"You heard me!"

"Guys, we can't let the principle find us yelling in the hall like this."

"Who cares, you can always skip detention if someone catches you."

"It's number 385." The three turned to find Shuichi standing behind the two boys. "On the second floor."

"Thanks-"

"YUMI!" A blur tackled her.

"JIN!" She hugged him back, down on the ground. "How was your day my Irish lad!"

"Oi! Hey Urameshi!" Jin released her to pound Yusuke on the back with his fists, the gesture of affection being returned with equal strength and enthusiasm. Touya appeared behind, nodding to Shuiichi and ruffling Yumiko's hair.

Kuwabara stared. "Aren't you two from the Dark-?"

He was interrupted with a nudge from Shuichi. "What a pleasant surprise Touya. Do you three know each other?"

"Yup!" Yumiko hugged Touya. "They're two of my best friends!" They sweat-dropped as said ice apparition tried to get away from the younger girl's clutches.

"Yumiko-"

"What Aoi?" She released him so he could speak.

"When were you planning on coming home?"

"Eh…" '_Whoops. These two are worse than parents._' "Well, you- I told you that I would be late today!"

"You never mentioned anything." They exchanged annoyed glances, much to the amusement of Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Shuiichi.

"Whatever! You guys came anyway, so there's no big deal!" She rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point-"

She cut him off. "Oh well, you know what, Keiko asked me to pick up some textbook she forgot. So I'm going to go get it."

"Number 385!" Shuichi called after her. She waved to show that she heard, or remembered at least, heading up the stairs.

"So, Touya, Jin, why are you two here?" the redhead questioned.

"We're not going to report you, but we just want to know," Yusuke added.

"We just wanted to see Yumiko. And besides, we were given permission by Koenma to stay in the Ningenkai for at most two weeks," Touya said.

"Is she our new case?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes." Shuichi glanced at the Shinobi. "Is that why you two are here? To protect her?"

"Yup!" Jin gave the thumbs up.

"Mm." Touya nodded in assent.

"Why?"

"All Jin was doing was getting drunk at bars in the Makai-"

"-We were _trying_ to get Touya out of his sober spell-"

"-What? Is that why you and Chu kept on dragging me to the bars-!"

"-Well, we did need a round or two on our own eventually-"

"-So _that_'s why I saw Chu trying to flush the disposable camera down the toilet to avoid having me see it-"

"-We didn't mean to have it explode-"

"-But it's still your fault that Rinku got a concussion when he tried to flush it next-"

"-Well, ShiShi wasn't the one yelling about how we disturbed him-"

"So," Yusuke cut in "basically, you guys were bored, and decided to come protect her?"

"There's also the factor that she's our friend."

"I'm still curious about the subject on how you two know her," commented the redhead.

"We met her in Makai," the Jin replied.

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: fifth chapter that's edited! I'm going to keep at it until I have them all edited! But that's that for now.


	6. chapter 6

**Millefiori**

Chapter 6

"We met her in Makai."

-(_Flashback_)-

"Hey! Come look at this!" Calls and hoots were heard from a crowd of low-class demons as the pair of Shinobi walked. They had stopped at a small town on demand of Risho, he wanted to get drunk. Jin had taken part in a couple of rounds, but not enough to get even a bit tipsy; Touya, none at all. Sober as could be, they joined the gathering demons to see what was going on. They listened to the talk that went around, perhaps trying to catch a sense of the situation.

"Never seen a ningen that stubborn," one said to another.

"A female at that, too!"

"Yeah!"

"They usually go down like a rock!"

"And that's usually because they faint at the sight of us!"

"Ha! He's right!"

Touya's attention was caught, and he headed towards the crowd as well. Jin followed, hovering behind him.

"Look at her!"

"She got up again!"

"Bet you that she's going to drop dead at the next one!"

"Nah, her head's harder than it looks! Next after!"

"You're on!"

"Stupid- she should know not to mess with us demons."

"Go back to your own world!"

Touya and Jin pushed through the crowd, enough to catch sight of the demons' amusement. A girl stood, facing one large demon. He had a dark-toned skin, blackish almost. Multiple horns stuck out of his head like a ring, and he laughed.

"Just stay down ningen. Make it easier for you and me."

A girl stumbled up. "Now way in hell you bast---. Leave me alone."

Another general laugh. "You just made your death more painful ningen."

"SHUT UP!" She threw a punch at the demon. He easily blocked it, and gave her a hit with such force that she flew across the other end of the street, breaking the crowd up.

"Now, this isn't nice." Jin hovered above the crowd.

"Leave the girl alone. She has done to nobody any offense." Touya joined his teammate underneath, managing to strike some fear in nearby demons with his eyes. Their reputation as Shinobi helped as well as they shrunk away.

"She offends us by being here! The stinking ningen should learn her place below us!" roared the larger demon. Other members of the crowd hooted and jeered in agreement.

"Me, below you?" Everyone's heads turned to look at the female as she stumbled up. "Yeah right. I'll go to hell before that happens."

The demon roared. "Stay down!" He hit her hard in the head. She crashed to the ground. Laughter and calls of 'nice hit, Ryoto.' The so-said demon grinned.

"Am I getting to be annoying?" A cracked voice winded through the air. Everyone stared.

"Do you always keep popping up!" Ryoto asked, frustrated. She crouched, two fingers touching the ground, unable to support herself on two feet standing up.

"Maybe. Is the fact that my head is to hard for your fist bothering you?" she replied, panting. '_D---, I'm dizzy._'

He growled. "That's it. You die now." He summoned his strength and brought his fist down again. She closed her eyes, lips curled in a snarl.

_Whump_

"HUH!" All the demons were surprised- even Touya and Jin were a little open-mouthed.

Another ningen, a large man, stood protecting the girl. His arms were crossed, and had blocked the attack. He was clothed in dark colors, and a zatoichi (1) adorned his body, attached to his waist.

"Do you have a death wish?" the man rumbled. He gave Ryoto a kick in the gut that sent him down.

"Let me help you understand this." A hand grabbed the demon's neck. "If you touch those I have chosen to protect, you will die by my hand."

Ryoto snarled. "I don't bow down to ningen scum!"

The grip tightened. "You might have to, otherwise you will die."

Glaring, he spat out a response. "Understood- now get your filthy hands off me."

He was dropped in a disheveled heap. "And I don't take insults well." The point of a shoe was driven into the flesh; the demon howled and clutched his now-bloody hand.

"Come Yumi." He hoisted her onto his back, making for a safer haven than this Makai town. Glares and mutters, muted compared to the yells, were directed at the humans' backs. No one subjected to open mutiny in the form of an attack though.

Touya and Jin glanced at each other. "_More trouble would come._"

"_Of course there is. But we won't be involved with it._"

-(_End Flashback_)-

"MAKAI!" the two boys chorused. Shuichi said nothing though, deep in thought. Jin nodded his assent happily whereas Touya did not respond at all to the outburst.

"What was she doing in Makai! She could have been killed!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Demon World isn't a safe place," Yusuke grumbled to himself.

"Of course it's not! It's not a place for girls at all!"

"It is quite surprising that she survived," Shuichi admitted. "Does she have any powers, now or then?"

"No," Touya replied. "But her Guardian takes care of her."

"Guardian?"

"Her cousin, or some sort of relation, T-"

_Crash_

"Ow! That hurt, d--- it!"

"Yumiko," the Shinobi chorused. They went over to the stairs.

"Oh, uh, Hey everyone!" Yumiko grinned sheepishly. She was lying on the floor of the level, legs sprawled in such a way that indicated a fall.

"What happened?"

"Uh…" '_D---, don't want them to know I was listening to part of their conversation…_' "…Skipping…?"

"You were skipping?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I was skipping… I had a little… uh, misstep and fell!"

"You were skipping on the stairs at night…?"

"Um…yeah? Maybe…" '_Eh, pretty lame excuse._'

Jin poked her. "That was pretty dumb."

"For a normal person at least." Yusuke snickered.

"Do you think of yourself as so?"

"Hey, I don't go walking around with long ears or multicolored hair."

"You just have mental problems."

"Isn't green hair just as bad as multicolored?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, you could say that." She leaned against the walls, gingerly stepping on her right foot to test it.

"You sprain it?"

"Nah." She added more weight to it. "It's fine." She brandished the book in their faces. "I got Keiko's textbook though!"

Everyone looked up; the stairwell began to echo with another's steps.

"I think the principle has finally come to kick us out."

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

"Wrong- it's Iwamoto. Run!" Everyone followed Yusuke's cue and took a dash down the hall, heading for the doors. Yumiko began laughing hysterically when they reached the doors, and collapsed on the stairs, clutching her sides. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh come on, it was funny!" _Stares._ "Well, maybe not. So let's go home! We'll order in again, ne?" The Shinobi nodded in agreement. "Do you guys want to come over to my house too?"

"Sure!" Yusuke and Kuwabara automatically accepted. Free food to them- why not? A glance at Shuichi.

"I'm very sorry- I promised my mother I would be home soon, so I must decline."

"'S all right. Oyasumi!"

"Good Night." The group separated, just in time to leave the teacher standing at the doorstep alone.

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: I have officially changed my name! (Once was Insaneningen14, New Years thing) So that was your sixth newly edited chapter! More to come, but you'll have to wait some more.


	7. chapter 7

**14thShrineMaiden**:

**Millefiori**

Chapter 7

"Good morning Yumi." He set down a tray near her head. "Are you feeling better?"

"You know, I used to be a morning person," she mumbled out, shifting under the covers sleepily. "So go away."

He sat down with a small oof, in a chair next to the foot of her bed. "You also used to not go to sleep by means of being knocked unconscious."

"Wasn't my fault."

"You did bring your injuries upon yourself."

"I didn't say anything too offensive to him."

"Too?"

"Well, maybe a little," she grudgingly admitted. "But it's his fault for responding so violently."

"Then maybe you can point out the true reason for his attacking you."

"Small fact that I'm a human girl in the middle of a demon town?"

"A reason enough to rape it, but not to beat it."

"Such eloquent wording flows from your mouth."

"I try, of course." He mussed her hair up before rising. "Next time, if you must be a troublemaker, do it when I'm there."

"I was handling it fine."

"You're lucky I finished my job early. And by fine, I'm sure you referring to it as splitting your skull open."

"Sure- who wouldn't want to have blood and brains spilling out of their cracked head?" She sat up. "Is that chicken I smell?"

"Right by your head? Yes- Tasuta Age."

"Aw, you're the best Takeo." She split the chopsticks in two and began to eat hastily. "My gloomy weekend morning just brightened from your tender loving care."

"And I'm glad you're back to your slightly sarcastic nature. I was beginning to think Ryoto's blow had gone a little too far to your head." He sat down on a chair near the foot of her bed. "The cost of reputation these days. I remember when the whole town used to hide from me."

"Ah, poor old man. Remembering his glory days, scores ago."

"Cynical youngling."

She looked up from her meal. "But do you have anything else to do here Takeo? I mean, I definitely enjoy being pounded into the ground and all, but the Ningenkai seems like a very preferable place now." She waved her chopsticks around for emphasis.

"Just a little bit longer. I just have one more place to go, and that's tonight."

"So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"It's not my fault you walked into a bar."

"I _thought_ it was a restaurant! Or something else…"

"I can always put you to training sessions."

"NO."

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in innocence, one of them holding a black covered object. "I brought your digital camera."

"Sweetness is mine." She snatched it. "Did you get me a new memory card?"

"Yes, it's in the case." He tossed her some clothes. "Dress, then do what you want, but I advise staying out of the town. Stick to the forest."

"I know the drill old man." She bounced out of bed. "Big hug you lovable guy!"

Takeo brushed her off as if she was nothing. "You're getting a bit too attached, quite literally." She grinned. "Don't get lost." He left.

He had left her a pair of flared dark green Capri's and a white tee-shirt with abstract patterns on it. Slipping on her sneakers, she made her way to the nearby forest (successfully avoiding all in the inn).

'_I'm such a scenic junkie._' She had a knack for this, photography; art in general.

She zoomed the camera out. '_Did I just see something red?_' Stopping, she zoomed back in, searching for what she had thought she'd seen. '_Red blob… where are you…?_' A bird flew right in front of her face in response, making her curse and jump backwards.

_SMASH_

A blinding flash of light lit up on the ground, eating away at the earth. Yumiko stared at the large indent in the ground. '_That could have been me. I owe that bird one._' She glanced up at her attacker.

"Hello there." A demon saluted her with his hand. "How nice to meet you."

She just stared. '_So that's the thing I saw…_' The demon had red hair, pale skin, and blue marks tattooed (or was it natural?) on his face. He was strong- she could tell from the muscles and from his previous attack on her.

"The name's Rando. I've heard about you- and your family. It just sparked my curiosity. I've been wondering what two humans are doing out here, especially when one of them is Takeo Sato. What relation does he have with you?"

"Do all demons think that humans are that stupid?" She snorted rudely. "As if I'd go blurting all that personal information out to you- that'd be just plain idiotic."

He chuckled. "You humans are quite intriguing. Much more funny than we give you credit for."

"Yeah well, you're racist cannibalistic morons who can't tell an ass from another."

"Such compliments, but I've been called worse before."

"So what are you going to do about it, bite me?"

"Perhaps." He took a step closer, smirking when she hurriedly stepped back two. "But I don't eat humans often. I kill them." His eyes flashed, the complacent expression growing on his face. He took several more steps forward.

Yumiko scrambled backwards, turning and breaking out in a run.

"You can't outrun me," he called, appearing alongside her in a blur. "And you obviously can't hide because I can sense you."

"Well then stop _playing_ with me, d--- it!"

"Do you really want that?" Right after his words, a thick rope shot out from behind her and bound her arms and legs. Instead of the rough hairs creating a burn from friction, she felt some sort of rubbery substance. It began to shift, drawing her arms and legs together to be parallel to her body.

"It's an aura web. I'm probably the only demon who can spin one." She struggled in response to the other's words. "And did I mention that it's unbreakable?"

"_This_ is exactly the thing I hate from demons! They're so cocky and arrogant- all you assholes assume that humans are lower than you! That is what irks me the most about you people!"

"Yet if we're so cocky, why don't you teach me a lesson?"

"Because I'm unqualified, and I might actually want to live?"

"Too true." He attached her to a horizontal tree branch so that she was hanging upside down. "And since you have decided for us that you don't want to play, where is your brother?"

"Takeo is _not_-!"

"I wasn't talking about Takeo, although I'll eventually get to that. I meant your real brother."

"You know that he's dead! He died in the accident!"

"Of course he didn't. He remains one of the most powerful spiritual masters, an excellent assassin. And I want to find out where he is." Rando calmly examined her from opposite.

Yumiko stared at Rando blankly- perhaps it was the spot above his head she was looking at. "He's dead. He never came home after the crash. If he was alive, he would have. He wouldn't leave me here…"

"Hate to break it to you, but he's alive. And I want to know where he is."

She glared, regaining the potency of her anger. "I didn't even know he was alive! How the hell would I know where he is!"

"Now, you could use your powers-"

"I don't have any!"

"So that's why your family ostracized you? Because they thought you weren't worthy of being in their clan?" He smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU BAST---!" Her face, red from all the blood going to her head got even redder. Anger and embarrassment swelled within her as her face showed rage.

"Are you getting irritated because I'm correct?"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"Rando."

Two heads turned to the figures now standing several feet away.

"Just let her go."

Rando grinned. "You think you two can stop me?" Rando let multiple balls of spirit energy shoot out at the two other demons. They easily dodged them, weaving in and out with perfect mobility.

"Humph." Rando summoned another, but the strike was blown away in several sudden gusts of wind. The forest got chillier, and sharp particles of ice were summoned and added into a newly created tornado which was launched at Rando.

Rando blew it away with another spirit energy attack. "You're going to have to bring your power level up if you want her," he said smirking. He threw another aura web at the demon with blue hair, who ducked and rolled out of the way. Rando created more multiple spirit energy blasts, directed towards the one who-

'_Gah!_' She closed her eyes tightly as he swept past, leaving scant inches between her and him.

He could fly!

The flying demon flashed a grin at her before once again circling, while dodging the blasts. He passed her; a ball of energy hit and snapped her bonds. She fell and landed on her tailbone on the hard forest ground.

"Ow! Ow Ow Ow!" She pulled herself up, by means of using the same trunk of the tree she had been tied to. The world spun with dizzying speed, nausea causing her to close her eyes again and cover her mouth.

The instant her spell was over, she was grabbed again. Swooped up by the flying red-head, she nearly screamed in surprise, not nearly so much fear. The other demon had grabbed the flying with by the forearm, and a strong wind supported them and lifted them higher. Shots went past as Rando tried to prevent them from leaving him behind.

"I'll find him," he called; Yumiko turned her head away, trying to ignore him.

"Jin, a little longer."

"But me' arms are getting tired," whined the other slightly. "You both ain't light."

"If you weren't a complete stranger who just helped save me, I would slap you over the head," Yumiko shot back. "You aren't exactly distributing compliments, by the by."

The blue haired demon sighed, cutting off Jin. "Over there, near the clearing." Indicated demon nodded and obeyed, landed, and then gently setting them on the ground.

"So, are ya alright?" They both inspected her a little, trying to see if she was wounded badly.

"I'm fine." She stared back defiantly. Who wants to stare at the ground?

"The name's Jin." The redhead cheerfully stuck out his hand, half grabbing her own after she extended it somewhat and pumped it up and down enthusiastically. She sweat-dropped, trying to release herself from his hold.

"I'm Touya." He calmly grasped his partner's shoulder; the grip loosened, and Jin's hands dropped to his hips. He clasped her hand lightly, perhaps to make up from the other's strength, and let it go. "What are you doing here in Makai without someone accompanying you?"

She snorted slightly, indignant. "I can take care of myself."

"Good job you were doing."

"Quit it!"

"Where are you staying? It would be safest if we escort you there." Both were surprised at Touya's proposal.

"You will?"

"We will?"

She growled. "Do you have any tact?"

"Well-"

"Would you really rather prefer walking in Makai?"

She hesitated, thinking it over for several seconds. "If it isn't too much trouble then."

"Good." He turned, beginning to walk to the right. "Follow, and keep up the pace. Dark comes quickly."

Jin grinned, clapping his hand on her back. "We're probably going your way anyway."

"Thanks." She jogged over to catch up, they catching a small smile sent their way.

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: 7th Chapter! wOOt.


	8. chapter 8

**Millefiori**

Chapter 8

"It's nice up here." She peered over the edge.

"Isn't it?" Yusuke laid back, settling his arms around his head as if a cushion.

"You can see a lot more things than on the ground."

"What do you think? It's the rooftop, stupid."

"It's a quarter past three stupid. Shouldn't you be at your trainer's?"

"Who cares?" he mumbled, rolling over slightly to block the sun from entering his eyes.

"Slacker."

"What?" His eye popped open.

"Hm? I called you a slacker. Anything wrong?"

"Nothing…"

She turned back to the scenery- she had never been on the top of this building- any building for the matter- at all. She didn't enquire further either. "So… what do you want to do?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to sleep."

"On the school roof after it's been let out?"

"Now that you mention it, I'll go home and sleep on my bed."

"Can we go to the arcade or something? I wanna play PacMan."

"You're such a loser. You can play that anywhere."

"Well, I don't like DDR."

"Like I said, you're a loser."

"Come on." Yumiko poked him in the ribs. "I'm bored."

"Then go poke someone else."

"There's no one else around me to poke."

"Go away."

"Come on."

"Shut up." He moved away, out of her range.

She smirked. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't out partying last night."

"What are you, my mom? It was two for one at the bar a couple of blocks away." He covered his head, shielding it from another barrage. "I want to take a nap. Go away."

Yumiko sighed, giving up. She got up, dusting her skirt off slightly. "Have fun sleeping." She slung her backpack on and left Yusuke there. She slipped her headphones over her ears. Mumbling some lyrics incoherently, she paced down the now busy streets.

She killed some time by stopping by the grocery store to buy some sweets for herself and Jin. The price of Pocky, Koala Cookies, and bubble gum took up most of the money in her pocket. "Thanks." Leaving, Yumiko stuffed the plastic bag in her backpack, but not before sticking two wads of gum into her mouth, occasionally blowing bubbles.

'_Still light- take the back alleys._' She knew which ones were absolutely off limits, despite the time of day, and which ones you could tread. Like the ones she and Touya and taken before- she used those often.

Arriving in the more residential area, she reached into her backpack for her keys.

'_D---_'

She dropped her backpack on the ground, jiggling the doorknob- no relent. '_I know I took my keys with me!_' She sighed, sliding down to rest at the base of her door. '_I swore I didn't leave them on my desk!_'

"Wah!" She fell backwards, facing a particularly familiar face.

"Looking for these?" A ring of keys was dangled before her nose tauntingly.

She snatched them back, smirking, but stopped when she realized he had grabbed her forearm. "Let go, stupid!"

"Bad day?" he teased.

Yumiko pulled out of his grip. "Stay away from me Rando!" She raced back the way she came, clutching the ring of metal in her hand, but leaving her backpack on the doorstep.

And of course, he was following right behind her, at a leisurely pace to him. He let out a chuckle. "Was this little visit inconvenient for you? I'm quite sorry for intruding upon your hospitality."

"Sorry my ass!" She turned. '_Alleys would only hold me up- don't know if there's a gang member lurking around, and I could get cornered. Roka's house is my best bet._'

But the small fact that her only stronghold was across the park was quite daunting.

"You were always very slow."

"Shut it!" she spat, panting. "I forget my keys, I have to run from you, and you came at the worst time! The person who directs my life hates me, and I don't need the sound of your voice making it worse!"

"You might want to save your breath for jogging."

"_That_'s what I mean! Shut up!"

'_Park has too many people- Friday, so I'll go by the Red Light District and hope to lose him._'

'_…D---, I hate going that way._' She changed her course, now traveling down dimmer streets with fewer people. The chase went unnoticed- or at least, undisturbed.

'_God, how many blocks have I just run!_' A finger upon her neck made her emit a small shriek before picking up the pace. D--- adrenaline…

Two teenage boys turned to stare at her in her noisy flight. '_Oh…_'

"This is all a crazy vision and you NEVER saw this!" she yelled at them while running past, not recognizing them. "It's all a bloody illusion and there are no such things as demons!" They continued by, leaving the two standing there in surprise.

"What do you think Hiei?" Shuichi glanced down at Hiei.

"Hn. Baka."

"Now Hiei, don't call her that." Shuiichi pulled his rose. "Let's go." They chased after them.

'_I hate the Red Light District._' She glared at the pavement in front of her. '_Now no one will rescue me- think I'm just playing around, or I'm taking drugs like the other floozies._'

A strong blow to her back made her stumble and fall on the pavement. "You're down ningen."

She tried to scramble up- Rando took his foot and held her down by placing it (none too gently) on her back.

"And I was so hoping I'd never see your ugly ass again," she managed to snap out between breaths, panting and glaring at the cement, seeing as she couldn't face him. Her face was pushed further into the ground.

He smirked. "Wasted wish."

"Shut up." She managed to give him the finger.

His hand started to glow as he directed the face of his palm to her head, summoning an attack. "Now, agree or not, you're-" He was cut off, and abruptly stepped backwards, something cutting the air directly in front of her.

"Rose Whip!"

A long green… thing… with enormous spikes snaked towards Rando, who evaded it by jumping upwards, freeing Yumiko further. She scrambled backwards out of the fight.

'_Stay or run?_' And then she made one of the most stupid decisions in her life.

"ASSHOLE! I'M OVER HERE!" She instantly began to run as her pursuer chased again.

"_Another idiot… worse than the Detective._"

"_An unwise choice, but heroic._"

"_Her stupidity will get her killed._"

"So, two of the legendary Reikai Tantai." Rando chuckled. "You come with a price, don't you?"

She didn't respond, kept on running.

"Rando, by order of Spirit World, we are required to apprehend you."

Couldn't he have just said it in a more normal way?

"Do you think I would actually agree to Reikai prison?" He blasted several attacks at Hiei, who dodged and disappeared from sight.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came running in. "Spirit Gun!"

Rando dodged. Murmuring his incantation, he attempted to shrink them. A whistling wind filled the clearing, silencing all voices. It got colder and the two shinobi made their entrance.

"Shards of Winter!" Rando managed to shield himself from the brunt of the attack, and lashed out with his aura web at Shuiichi.

"Reiken!" Kuwabara swung his kindled sword at him, attempting to land a blow.

Simultaneously, Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun and Hiei attacked Rando. Jin also flew towards him with his Tornado Fists. Shuiichi and Touya let out a flurry of razor sharp petals and jagged ice chips. Kuwabara launched a lengthened Spirit Sword.

"Fools." He disappeared. "I've learned a new technique since I fought the detective last: Teleportation."

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Yumiko, what-"

"YOU STOLE IT! What did you do to him!"

"Calm-"

"Shut _up_!" she snarled, wrenching herself away from an outstretched arm. "Where are you, BAST---!"

"Over here." He smirked, appearing to the side. "I'll be leaving now, since the odds aren't leaning towards me."

"F---er, you think I'll _let_ you leave!" She ran up, but he disappeared again.

"ROT IN HELL!" she screamed out at the empty street. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "BURN!"

"Yumiko." Touya touched her shoulder. "Come on, let's go home."

"Someone stole my keys from me. I was going to get them from Roka." She turned her head down, swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, gritting her teeth.

"It's okay." Touya rubbed her back as she cried. He led her away from the group. "It's not your fault."

'_Yes it is._'

'_I never stopped him._'

"I'll strangle that red-haired asshole who ruined my life," she muttered.

"Hey, thanks helping us you guys." Jin smiled at them, ready to follow the other two.

"No problem." Yusuke glanced at the direction from which they left. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Jin reassured them. "She just needs time."

"What happened back there?" Kuwabara asked.

Shuiichi hushed him. "Later."

Jin chuckled a little, waving goodbye, and followed them. He caught up.

"Time heals all, doesn't it?" she murmured to the shinobi.

"Usually," replied the ice demon.

"Of course it does."

She smiled, nodding. '_And what about the scars left behind? Will they disappear as well?_'

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: yes- eighth chapter, more to come.


	9. chapter 9

**Millefiori**

Chapter 9

"How are they doing?" Her hand instinctively curled around the mug, accepting its warmth, but still moving as if nervous.

"They didn't sustain any serious injuries."

"That's good." She continued to fiddle with it. "I feel bad for dragging them into this."

"Don't be. They knew of the Three Worlds, and have not been drawn in any more than you."

"Huh?"

He ignored it. "But are you sure you're alright?"

She let him slide again. Giving a little laugh, Yumiko tipped back in her chair. "I have to be, don't I?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mm." She took a sip. "Green tea takes an acquired taste for a steady drinker."

"Yumiko."

"It's a pity you can't add any sugar. Would you like some?"

He sighed. "Alright." She pushed the steaming iron kettle towards him; a mug was already to his left.

"So is it the Sato Clan?"

He raised an eyebrow, continuing to pour. "How can you assume?"

"They've been the main source of my problem since the beginning." She huffed, taking another sip. "I find it reasonable for me to 'assume' anything on this subject."

"Perhaps I should get to the point of why we came."

"It'd be much faster, per say. But I think I know the reason."

"Presumptions can go too far."

"I'm cutting to the chase, Touya." She set down her chair on all legs with a bang. "Rando is out to get me and stalking me because I supposedly know where my all-powerful brother is. And I managed to say it in one sentence."

"It's a different story now."

"Really, really. Do tell then."

"They're all dead."

She coughed slightly, choking, and dropped her mug. Hot liquid splashed her leg, but she ignored it. "What?"

"They've been striped of their powers, and assassinated."

Yumiko looked taken aback. "No. He just can't find them."

"It was only Hiroshi who erased himself."

"A Sato is a Sato, even if it doesn't look like one, if it has a technique it's a Sato. One Sato is like any other- identical…"

"…And shouldn't I know by now?"

-(_Memory_)-

Hurrying down the streets, and looking around the corner at the sounds, she nearly screamed in fright. Several cars that had rammed into each other were now spurting flames.

Nervously running forward, she called "Sir?" She tugged on the sleeve of a policeman nervously. "What happened?"

"Hm?" The fat man looked at her with a beady eye before answering. "Car crash- drunken idiots ran into each other, and there was an explosion."

"Was anyone killed?" She focused her gaze on him worriedly, wringing her hands slightly.

"The drivers and two pedestrians- and just them, thank God." He turned away. "The bodies are being taken away." He motioned to several still forms on the sidelines of the fire, about to be covered by a white sheet.

"Thank you." She hurried over towards the direction. "Please sir! Wait a moment!" She stopped as the worker obeyed, her eyes widening.

"…Hiroshi…"

"Do you know him?" asked the police officer roughly, coming up behind her.

"T-That's my brother!" She started to run over, but was stopped by a hand.

"Sorry little girl, I can't allow you further."

"That's my brother! We've got to get him to a hospital!"

"He can't be helped," he said gruffly, although he was trying to be kinder. "He's dead."

"Kaasan will be worried! I have to bring him home! He's-"

"Dead." A different voice. They turned to see another man, dressed in dark colors.

"Takeo Sato." He outstretched his palm, which the policeman took hurriedly.

'_Takeo… he's near the top of the hierarchy of the Sato…_' She stared up at him fearfully. "K-Koniichiwa Cousin."

"Koniichiwa." He bowed. "As a family member, I will return her to her legal guardians, her mother and father."

"G-Go ahead," the police officer said, slightly intimidated by the giant stature. "A-And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." He led her along the street, giant hand guiding her back.

"Don't cry."

"But he's dead- how can I help it?" Several tears streaked down her check.

"Indeed. But you will see him in another stage of your life." He closed his eyes momentarily, Yumiko looking up at him. "Death should not loom over someone as young as you." He opened his eyes. "Yumiko, was it?"

"Yes. Daughter of-"

"That won't matter to me. I'm to act as your guardian now."

"W-What? I'll bring your status down-"

"You have to have someone to live with. Who do you expect- your mother and father?"

She gritted her teeth. "No. Never."

"Then you're stuck with me. You aren't forced to, but it's better than with those psychopaths that are related to us." He chuckled. "Take advantage of your luck now."

She nodded. "Thank you Takeo-san."

"No suffix."

"Thank you Takeo."

He chuckled. "Come. You are welcome with me."

-(_End flashback_)-

"After Hiroshi erased himself, I was permanently banished, and Takeo was forced to look out for me, as I was a threat to the Sato Clan. And I find out years later that Hiroshi is alive, and the reason I was ostracized." She gritted his teeth.

'_He is a betrayer that will do anything to get power._'

"All for the control over a sadistic family that is obsessed with blood and slaughter," she muttered. She cast a glance at Touya. "I know them," she hissed. "I know how they act."

"Why is it betrayal if he acted the same to you since the beginning?"

"Shut up!" She stood. "He loved me, even a little, before they turned his mind to cruelty!"

Shaking his head, Touya switched subjects slightly. "But what about Takeo?"

"What do you think?" she snapped. "He accepted me. That's why I stayed with him, and that's why I loved him." "The reason why Takeo's not here is because Rando can't find the Sato Clan. I will bring them out of hiding.

Touya sighed in exasperation. "Yumiko, there are none to bring out, but _you_."

"I am _not_ a Sato."

"Just because you took on Takeo's name as a surname, doesn't deny-"

"I was excluded, what more proof do you need?" she snapped.

-()-

"Yumiko, for the last time, there are no more." He stood in front of her.

"I am no longer a Sato. I was eliminated from the family."

"Yumiko," sad blue eyes examined her face "Just because they-"

"I'm illegitimate."

"Deny it all you want, but you-"

"I refuse to be related to them, as they did to me."

"The fact that you were disowned doesn't cancel out the fact that you have Sato blood in your body though. You still have ties with them. Rando knows that the Sato Clan was a family in which ran high spiritual powers-"

"And techniques-"

"Jin," Touya warned before continuing. "He's been stealing from them for centuries, slowly killing them off. You know this."

She glared. "The reason why I was ostracized was because I was the only one who had no special ability. I'm the only one in the family who was thrown out- the only powerless one. So why would he come after me," she challenged.

"Yumiko-" she stood up, glaring at him, eye to eye.

"I don't care. I want to bury them as far behind as I can."

"Eh, but what about Takeo?"

"I will actually visit his grave," she responded viciously.

"Do you think Rando cares? Or even knows? Do you think that just because you were rejected, he will abandon his search for more power? He will leave your technique buried and unused?"

"I have none, and I said that I don't care."

A sharp crack rang out in the room. "Start to think about others," he hissed. Impatience pulsed through his veins. "There are consequences-"

Yumiko rubbed her cheek. '_He hit me…_'

"You've been in Makai slaughtering other demons- perhaps the blood has gone to your head. I'm no worse than you!"

"I do that so you and others can stay in the light!"

"The light? So the Human World is the definition of happiness?" Yumiko gestured to herself slightlly. "Think again!"

"Better than the Makai!" he responded.

"Touya, Yumi-"

"Just shut up! You and Jin have powers! What else could you guys want!" Yumiko rested her forehead on the knuckles of her hand.

"Is that what you want? To gain powers so you can be accepted into your family again?"

"Shut up." Yumiko glared at them. "I have nothing to do with the Sato Clan. I will _not_ accept the help of Spirit World on the matter of Rando. My life is of no concern to you or them."

Touya turned, and left, Jin hurrying after him. Just before he closed the door, he glanced back. "Try not to do anything you will regret later on." He disappeared, slamming the door behind him.

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: edited coolness- reviews!


	10. chapter 10

**14thShrineMaiden**:

**Millefiori**

Chapter 10

'_He's gone…_'

'_…And I drove him away._'

'_Both of them._'

'_I wonder if they're in Makai right now, kicking demon ass together._'

"Hey." Yumiko opened her eyes, tilting her head back slightly to look at the grey sky. Mist clung to her as fog shrouded the graveyard. "Really don't know how you're doing in death, but it's kinda hellish here. Though I'm glad that they found your body so you can have a resting place."

"So… I guess I'll give you the news. Just got out of school yesterday- I aced Math, Foreign Language, and Science. English and History are as bad as ever. And all the other classes I did alright in."

"I'm doing a little side job, so I'm making a little more. But the money you left behind was definitely enough." She reached into her bag, pulling out some flowers.

"Bleeding Heart. Pretty, ne?" She continued on as she laid the flowers at the base.

"I'm boarding with Roka now, so everything's fine. I'm going to go to Meiou Private Academy in the fall with Sachi." She made a face. "Still got to wear short skirts for a couple of more years. Though Keiko wanted me to go to the same high school as her."

She got up, ignoring the dampness of her pants. "I miss you." She traced her hand over the granite like stone, whose smooth surface was broken occasionally by engraved words. "I can't tell what's happening to you- not like I really did before though." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"So… maybe you're happy. You could be in paradise for all I know." She laid a small mooncake on top of his grave. "And I can't tell how you like this stuff." She dusted her hands to loose some dirt and crumbs.

"If you ever do think of me, don't worry, okay? Just remember me. I'll try to do the same." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

Turning and beginning to walk away, she yelled back over her shoulder. "And if you forget, you owe me! Though I'll have to think of what you owe me…" Yumiko waved, and left down the long winding path.

Takeo Uingu Sato

If we don't know life,

How can we know death?

'_I miss you, and I still do- I will forever._'

'_I'll get revenge for you, Takeo._'

'_Lend me your strength._'

-(_Reikai_)-

"This isn't progressing as I thought." Koenma chewed his much loved binky. "How long has she been refusing this?"

"Around a month. She's been avoiding most of us, except for Kuwabara and Yusuke. Neither Jin nor Touya have gotten close enough either."

"You're not watching her!"

"Don't you remember, you _just_ sent us to go-!"

Shuichi cut of Yusuke. "You _are_ shuffling us between cases so it's rather hard."

He blinked. "I am?"

"What the-!"

"Koenma, Sir!"

'_Saved…_'

Jorge had burst in. "We've found Yumiko, and a demon is heading towards her!"

"What!"

"Rando made his move already?" murmured Shuichi.

"Come on, let's go pound that demon!"

"Hn. So you can lose miserably to him again?"

"Sh-Shut up! Shrimp! Bite my ankles!"

"How far away from Yumiko is he?" Koenma demanded.

"Close…?"

"You idiot! You can't even tell me!" He turned to the Tantai. "You four go and bring her back! This can no longer be delayed by this insistent stubborn streak that runs in her family!"

"Sure, sure, whatever Toddler."

"I swear Yusuke," said prince muttered. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"…"

"Well? What are you standing here for!"

"Hn, fool"

"Koenma, we need a portal…"

"Oh… Yes, of course." Said object appeared. "Bring her back!" They filed into the portal silently.

---

"Fool, get off me!"

"Shut up Shrimp! There's a punk on top of me!"

"Detective-"

"I'm trying! My foot's caught on your sword!"

"Don't make me use it!"

Shuichi sighed. Helping them out of their predicament he had the daring to give off a little laugh. "It's rather hard to believe that you are some of the greatest fighters."

"Shut up, Fox."

"Where is she?" Kuwabara looked around.

"Over there." They turned in the direction the redhead was looking. His eyes had turned to a lone figure making her way along the path to the exit. He walked quickly after, the other three beside him.

"Yumiko-san."

She turned, seeing him. Growling, she shoved her hands in her pockets and walking faster, away from him. Her untied green hair bounced up and down as she walked down the sloping uneven path.

"We need to talk."

She tried to ignore them. Shuichi sighed, sliding in front of her, stopping her from going forward for now.

"Your avoiding us is highly irrational," he said politely.

"Stop stalking me out!" she snapped back, trying to make her way around him, but not succeeding.

"You need to come to Reikai with us Yumi."

"Oh, shut up Yusuke. Can't I just go there once, when I die?"

"Sato-san-"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "My name is Uingu Yumiko," she ground out. "Please do not mistake my surname again in the future."

"Hn."

"Yumiko-san, just come-"

_BOOM_

A gravestone nearby had suddenly shattered. The others had gotten away without harm, but Yumiko had merely moved so that none got into her eyes. Blood dripped down her legs and one side of her arm- several jagged chips of stones had made contact with her skin.

Turning to look at the attacker, she scowled, tucking a strand of olivine hair behind her ear. "What the hell do you want?"

"Don't remember me?" The hood was not low enough to hide the smirk adorning the shadowed face.

"Well, I know you're a demon. You smell like s---. No offense directed to you two," she said, her last comment at Kurama and Hiei.

"Who took the leash off the bitch?"

"Shut up. Nothing will really distinguish you from any other low class demon."

He/she snarled, lunging at her. She sidestepped him, and stuck her tongue out.

"Did I state the truth? Sorry, sorry."

"Does Ryoto ring a bell?"

"Oh. You. Did you gain weight or something? You have a beer-belly." The others sweat-dropped.

"D--- brat…" A kick caught her in the gut by surprise, sending her tumbling over backwards.

She was gasping slightly. "You're as weak as ever."

"Shut up!" She tried to block his punch, but failed. "You and your cousin were always walking over me! It was humiliating!"

"Then you never were as tough as I thought."

"Even now! You still insult me!"

"Got a problem with me- _Stop_ it." She glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I'm handling this perfectly-" She was cut off by another kick. "Let me handle this, d--- it!"

"What, need your boy-toys to save you?"

She froze in her reprimanding. "Oh, this is stupid." She stalked up to the demon. "One: I don't need 'saving'. You're weak, C class at most."

"Two: I do NOT have boyfriends or boy-toys!" She caught his foot, and ducked under his fist. Swinging her own, she caught him hard in the… privates area… So, obviously, he collapsed in pain. She stomped several times before turning away.

"And tell that Rando bast--- that I'm going to kill him first." She glared at the moaning Ryoto. "Got it!" He nodded feebly. "Good." She kicked the back of his head, leaving him unconscious.

"That was vicious…" Kuwabara and Yusuke were dot-eyed, slightly intimidated by her attack. "Wouldn't want that to happen to me…"

She turned away, starting to walk again. "…"

"Yumiko-san, you still must come with us."

"No."

"A particular reason?"

"Got other pointless stuff to do."

"Like?"

"Hm. Well, since it is summer break… try to develop muscles and stamina, and trying to prevent my brain from becoming brown mush by doing math, annoying my friends online. Camp is in a week."

"Yumiko-san, if you don't comply with the direct order from Koenma, I will have to take you by force."

"Believe it or not, I do have stuff to do. Pointless stuff, but stuff nonetheless. Reikai, Rando, etc, are on the very bottom of my list."

'_Can you see my lies?_'

'_Can you believe them?_'

"You need to come now Yumiko-san. Koenma isn't the most pleased by 'your insistent stubborn streak that runs in your family'."

"Hmph." She glared. "Not my fault. But if he wants to talk to me, he has to come see me.

"He is the Prince of-"

"Reikai. So that means there are portals abound. He can move his lazy ass far enough to crawl into one."

"Hn. As if the brat would do that"

"He insists that you come."

"Yeah, well, do I look like I care!"

"That is the Prince of Spirit World you are insulting."

She snorted. "Doesn't matter to me."

He sighed, grabbing her by her arm and starting to pull her with him.

"Hey! Dude, get off! I don't want to see him!" Her yells fell on deaf ears as Shuichi dragged her along.

Hiei snorted. "Lover's quarrel."

"What!"

"Shut up you!" Her insults died away as they went back into the portal.

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: reviews for my reward- please!


	11. chapter 11

**14thShrineMaiden**: this chapter's a bit… strange… kinda badly formed…

**Millefiori**

Chapter 11

'_I'm stuck in a room with a redheaded kidnapper and the Japanese version of Jesus (1). This is going to be a fun party and all._' She eyed Hiei, who had snorted randomly, and Shuichi had turned so she couldn't see his face. '_What's with them?_' She continued to grumble to himself.

Koenma was in his older form, that of a teenager. "Yumiko. It has come to my attention that-"

"Cut the talk. Prince Koenma, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible so that I can get home by my curfew. '_Annoyingly at seven…_'

He looked startled as if it had just occurred to him.

'_Yeah right._'

"If you insist-"

"No, I'm saying that just to piss you off," she snapped sarcastically. "There actually is a reason why Shuichi had to drag me to Reikai."

He glared slightly, being replied with her stare. "You are a member of the Sato Clan."

"Not _anymore_."

"A _blood_ relation, connected to them- no matter what."

"Well, what do you want from me- my blood? I want to break off any connection with them. But, most unfortunately, I can't quite do so. If I could, I would-"

"Rando has been hunting down the Sato Clan, famous for its wealth in the Ningenkai-"

"So what if they're rich asses-"

"-_And_ are particularly famous for the skilled assassinators in all of the three worlds."

Yumiko glared at Koenma. "So what? You don't need to inform me of them- I already know more than I want of that family."

"Then you should also know the Sato Clan had been-"

"_Has_ been."

He glared "-Having problems with Rando for centuries, all because he is after their powers they use to aid themselves in their killings."

"Yes," she ground out.

"Then tell me." Koenma stood, leaning over his desk to look her in the eye. "Are you so well-informed that you know about all their deaths?"

"Is that a trick question?" She leaned forward, balancing her chin on her fist, challenging him.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation," he snapped.

"Then if I don't-" Yumiko leaned back in her chair "-perhaps you should relate to me."

"I will," he retorted, sitting in his chair and picking up a remote. In the corner, the television screen crackled to life. A person showed up on screen, bloody, mangled, and bruises all over.

"Sato Mi, female, age 42, strangled to death after harsh beating." A click of the button on the remote in his hands as the picture changed.

"Sato Hachiro, age 37, killed by food poisoning." Click.

"Sato Etsuko, female, age 22, beaten to death." Click.

"Sato Hikaru, male, age 63, died of blood loss from beating." Click.

"Sato Katsuo, male, age 8, died from form of decapitation." Click.

"Sato Naoko, female, age 87, found dead and disembodied." The list ran on, the victims ranging in age and gender, and the form of killings. Yumiko sat silently through it all, observing the bodies of the dead showed to her on the screen, recognizing most family members, but sat unmoving, emotionlessly.

"Sato Takeo-," her eyes flickered slightly, betraying some sign of emotion which only Kurama caught "-male, age 30, died of-"

SLAM.

"I think you have shown me more than enough." After lifting her clenched fist up, Koenma stared in shock of the debris of the remote.

"After all, truth lies in objects of reality. I'm sure you agree, _Prince Koenma_." The mechanical remains crackled slightly, broken beyond repair. The others watched her warily, Kurama rising from his seat.

"I'll be going, now that you have _finally_ convinced me, ne?" Yumiko stalked out of his office briskly, not forgetting to slam the door hard behind her. They all winced at the bang- except for Hiei.

"You can't have not expected it Koenma."

The ruler exhaled, rubbing his temple. "I hoped that she would act otherwise. She has been through a lot…"

"But not a massacre-"

"Kurama." Koenma looked sternly at his employee. He turned away with a sigh, sitting back down in his chair. "Just go get her. You four bring her back to Ningenkai and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

The redhead bowed, the others murmuring their assent (or lack thereof). The door nearly opened into Yusuke's face just as they were about to leave, banging after swinging against the wall.

"BOTAN-"

"Sorry Yusuke! Koenma-sama! Yumiko fell into a portal!"

"SHE WHAT!"

"Fell-into-a-portal-leading-to-Makai," the ferry girl quickly said.

He cursed. "Hurry up! Get her back!"

-(_Makai_)-

"Ryoto, didn't I order you to watch _only_?" a cold voice said.

The demon bowed. "I'm sorry master, I couldn't help it-"

"You have resisted the urge to kill her before." Rando stood above his follower. "Why is this time any different?"

"It's not my fault-"

"I gave you the chance to extract revenge on them. And now you just messed up my plans."

"Master, I'm sorry-"

"I'll be taking that technique back now."

"No! Master, you can't-"

"Who are you ordering around?" The low-class demon began to choke and gargle. A ghost of glowing energy came out of his body, Rando absorbing it as it came close enough. "Mm… this feels nice…"

The other slumped to the floor, sweating profusely. "M-Ma…"

"This error of yours has benefited me." He smirked. "And given me a better reason to kill you." He summoned another energy blast, blowing the body away. Rando chuckled sadistically in response.

"Time to fetch the last Sato." He disappeared. (via teleportation)

---

_Silence_

………………

………………………………

………………………………………………

………………………………

………………

_CRASH_

"BLEAAH! GAAH! PFFFFFT! PAH!"

_THUMP_

Yumiko spat out the last of the bits of bark and pine needles from falling out of the tree. Cracking her neck and several parts of her spine, she stood up.

"Well that was all nice and stupid," she said aloud to herself, giving self-inflicted pain upon the head (several times).

"I just had to fall into a portal that led to the Makai. And whoop-dee-doo, I crash through a prickly pine tree. Boy, this is just my day. Oh yeah, did I mention that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK."

A crowd of birds flew threw the air, fleeing from the voice of angry crazy girl.

"And my curfew is at _seven_, so if I get home, Roka is going kill me because I'm his best friend's second cousin or something or other and he's 'supposed to protect me'. Oh, but wait, I also forgot that he'll have to raise me from the dead to kill me because I'll probably be dead in the next few minutes per say because demons want-"

"Human blood?" a calm voice finished off her sentence.

…

(_cricket chirp_)

"EYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

: End Chapter

(1) Haha! So let's see. King Enma is Kami, or God. Prince Koenma is son of Enma, or Kami/God. Son of God is Jesus in most Christian sects. Koenma is Japanese version of Jesus. I so totally made that up by myself, so try not to steal it.

**14thShrineMaiden**: reviews for my reward- please!


	12. chapter 12

**Millefiori**

Previously

"I just had to fall into a portal that led to the Makai. And whoop-dee-doo, I crash through a prickly pine tree. Boy, this is just my day. Oh yeah, did I mention that I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK."

A crowd of birds flew threw the air, fleeing from the voice of angry crazy girl.

"And my curfew is at _seven_, so if I get home, Roka is going kill me because I'm his best friend's second cousin or something or other and he's 'supposed to protect me'. Oh, but wait, I also forgot that he'll have to raise me from the dead to kill me because I'll probably be dead in the next few minutes per say because demons want-"

"Human blood?" a calm voice finished off her sentence.

…

(_cricket chirp_)

"EYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chapter 12

Before she could start running, the person covered her mouth with his hand, grabbing her arm with the other. "Quiet!" Spinning her around, Yumiko could now see that it was Shuiichi. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood behind. All three were either grinning or smirking. Yusuke wasn't even trying to keep quiet anymore and started laughing loudly.

"Shut UP Yusuke!" She continued to try and wrench herself from Shuiichi. "And you! Let go of me now!"

"How the hell did you manage to fall into a portal?" Yusuke asked laughing.

"An oni pushed me! It's not my fault!" She proceeded to stomp on Shuiichi's foot, but to no avail.

"You really are unintelligent."

"Shut up! All of you stop- mmmft!" Shuiichi had placed his hand over her mouth again, calmly immobilizing her by taking advantage of her position. One arm wrapped around her, the other wrapped around the bottom half of her face.

"Now, Miss Sato, please restrain yourself. We need to take you back to Ningenkai, where it is safer."

'_I'm tempted to bite this hand… but I don't know where in the three worlds it's gone…_'

Hiei smirked slightly.

'_And you! Stop smirking! It's annoying! Like you read my mind or something! Stupid cocky arrogant pooho!_'

"_Pooho?_"

Her eyes bugged out- Kurama's voice muffled a shriek. "_There's something inside my head!_"

"_Shut up onna._"

"_It's a parasite! Feeding off my brain!_"

"_Hn._"

"_Oh…_"

"Are you going to be quiet now Miss Sato?" His arm shifted slightly.

"Safe my ass!" she managed to gasp out around his arm before he covered it again.

"Safer from Rando."

"_I'd prefer nice dark gloomy depressing forest! Any day! And you tell him that, bandana-boy!_"

"Not possible Miss Sato."

Yumiko twitched. "_Tell him to let me go right now._"

"Why should I?"

"_So I can hit something or _someone_ to vent out my frustration at a certain group of people that Koenma sent._"

"Violence is not the way."

"_He should NOT be talking!_"

"_Hn. Stupid onna._"

"_Jackass!_"

He released her mouth. "Please keep quiet Miss Sato."

"Why the hell should I?"

"So you don't attract demons."

"Well I've got two and a wannabe on my case already!"

"Oh, thanks." The raven haired punk cast a dirty look at her.

"And welcome! And what about Kuwabara? He's human too."

"You're female."

"What! So I've got crazy demons who want to screw a female ningen on my tail!"

"I didn't put it that way."

"D--- close!"

"Look." Yusuke tried to step in. "We don't want to hurt you- we just want to prevent you from doing something that you'll regret. Rando is out there, and he's looking for you."

She snorted slightly. "I've dealt with him before."

"But every time someone has shown up to help you."

"Well then, I'll just have to think up something of my own," she snapped back. "Tear, tear."

"Believe it or not Yumiko, you do not have the ability to stop Rando. You are the equivalent of a powerless ningen compared to him."

"Isn't she one already?"

"Shut up," she hissed. "All of you. I don't need to listen to any of you." She slipped out of Shuiichi's arms instantly when the loosened. She started running.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked. "Hey! Come back!"

The four started racing after her.

"_Hiei, can you sense her?_"

"_What do you think fox._"

"_Catch up to her and stop her!_"

"_Hn._" The blur beside him disappeared. Shuiichi and Yusuke followed as quickly as they could, and Kuwabara trailed behind even further.

'_Too fast for me. Especially Hiei. He'll catch up to me any moment now. Just hide I guess. Or miraculously fall into a hole._' Instantly after she said that, a hand grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down into a spacious place near the roots of a tree.

"Yumiko."

"Rando." She glared ferociously at him. "You really did kill them."

He shrugged casually. "They wouldn't have given their power to me otherwise."

"How many…" Her voice was weak from the prospect of the numbers.

"Several hundred. But I only got a hundred and thirty nine worth learning. Yours will be the last." He grinned.

"You don't even know what my power is, do you?"

"I'm pretty sure." His eyes glinted dangerously. "Why do you think that the Tantai haven't tracked us?"

"…Stupidity?"

Rando smirked. "That too. But I think that we'll go somewhere more… private to continue this lovely conversation." They disappeared in a burst if energy and light, he having teleported both of them away.

"Hey guys, I think I saw something!" Kuwabara, being last, had seen the glow of energy and had gone back. The others joined him, finding the tree where they had been.

"Yumiko was here," said Shuiichi. "And Rando. Not too long ago- their scent is still heavy in the air. He used teleportation."

"Sniff 'em out fox boy." Yusuke grinned.

The redhead frowned. "Let's go back to Reikai. Koenma will open a new portal for us once he locates her."

-(_Reikai_)-

"Why, _WHY_ COULDN'T YOU FOLLOW HER!" Koenma was practically crying.

"She didn't leave behind any energy signal. Rando is well-trained enough so that his energy cannot be detected easily- even the Jagan has trouble."

"That's strange though." Kuwabara was sitting on the couch, staring absentmindedly. "She isn't trained so that she's able to hide her energy signal… is she? Even I can't do that."

"_That_'s not saying much."

"Shut up Shrimp!"

"What are her powers?" asked Yusuke, ignoring the little brawl in the background, knowing the outcome already.

Koenma sighed. "I don't know yet, but they should be leaking out about now since she hasn't had instruction on how to control them. Did you feel any large outbursts of her energy?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Never."

"Hn." The Prince took that as a no.

"Strange…"

"Do either Jin or Touya have any clue?"

"They still haven't made up- especially Yumiko and Touya."

"I see…"

"Maybe we should call them in… you know, extra backup and stuff like that…?"

"Hn. Only you need backup oaf."

"Hiei, be nice."

"I think that they're training at Genkai's place- hiding out, maybe?"

He nodded in thanks. "I'll have Botan contact them and bring them here through a portal."

"Do you have a location on her position?"

"Just a minute." With several touches of a button, he answered them.

"No. I have Reiki locators in all of the three worlds, all now tuning in looking for her energy signal. Apparently, they can't detect it- to them it feels like hers doesn't exist."

"What!"

"It's true detective." Everyone turned to stare at Hiei.

"What do you mean Hiei?" Koenma asked.

"Hn. When we were chasing her, my Jagan's sense on her signal slipped. It completely disappeared from its 'vision'."

"Her ability." Kurama nodded thoughtfully. "I think I understand it now…"

"Wait a minute, I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Clueless as ever."

"Shut up, short stuff! I bet you don't know either!"

"Hn. How wrong you are."

"Then tell me!"

"An idiot like you couldn't comprehend."

"Bite my ankles!"

"If you both can calm down-"

"Stay out of this Kurama!"

"Whoa, simultaneous…"

: End Chapter

**14thShrineMaiden**: reviews- I did edit this!


	13. chapter 13

**Millefiori**

Chapter 13

"Yumiko comes from a famed family of assassins- the Sato Clan." They had all finally calmed down enough for the genius redhead to explain.

"Each family member has a special unique ability- Takeo, Yumiko's guardian was able to use his spirit energy to teleport things. All of these abilities are quite useful and tempting to possess."

A different voice interrupted. "Rando has been stealing from the Sato Clan for decades. He kills them after learning their technique, and so gains more power by doing so." Everyone swiveled their heads to look at the demonic duo, led by Botan, entering the room.

(And yes, it did take the Tantai that long to calm down before the Shinobi's arrival.)

"Is it like when he entered Genkai's tournament to attempt to steal her Spirit Wave?"

"What do you think- idiot."

"Yes, that is correct Kuwabara. Rando also gained teleportation by killing Takeo, Yumiko's legal guardian. He probably has gained more, if all of the Sato Clan but Yumiko is dead."

Touya nodded in agreement. "Yumiko was ostracized by the Sato Clan. They thought her powerless- useless, and a disgrace to the Family, breaking the tradition of possession of special techniques."

The kitsune let out a little 'Ah' of understanding. "So they didn't realize that her own ability was shielding itself from their sight."

He shook his head. "She has the ability to cancel out energies. Any form or kind of energy- heat, light, Youki, Spirit Energy- Life Energy. If correctly used, many people could be killed."

"Oh Kami…" Yusuke stared at them. "With enough energy, she could destroy half the Ningenkai…"

"More. She could destroy the three worlds," Koenma said grimly.

"Only if she has enough. Her power is similar to a Void, and it takes large amounts to attract the vacuum. Potent powers, but they take a lot of spirit and life energy. Harnessing them would take time."

"No wonder Rando is after her."

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Her location!"

"She's in… the Ningenkai?"

"…Hokkaido…?"

"Why-?"

"Family compound," responded Jin. "Yumi's not gonna be happy…"

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"'Home Sweet Home,' ne Yumiko?" Rando smirked.

"Shut up!" She was bound with his energy web, frustratingly unbreakable. He was levitating her with his spirit energy towards a large house.

No neighboring homes bordered it within sight- the Sato Family liked their privacy. The only other building in sight was the dojo off to the side; a thick forest encased the rest of the surroundings.

"Feeling down?"

"Shut the hell _up_!"

"Now, now." He wagged his finger at her. "Don't get yourself all riled up. You wouldn't want to get me angry."

"What's the best you can do- have Ryoto come at me?" she snarled. "What, were you sending him to spy on me? If it was to kill me, then that was a waste of time."

"Oh, but he's dead, so he won't annoy either me or you." He smirked. "I killed him just before I found you. Convenient." He calmly kicked the door open, still leading her. Blood was splashed on the walls, old and rusty-brown, irremovable and permanently staining it.

"You…"

"I'm a killer Yumiko, a demon. Like most of your friends. Touya, Jin, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama-"

"They don't kill in cold blood!"

He laughed, sincerely amused. "Them? They're Reikai Tantai and Shinobi- their _job_ is to kill. They've killed over thousands of demons altogether."

"Shut it."

"Can't accept the truth? You didn't believe that the others were killed by me before- why should you trust reality now?"

"I made a mistake! Deal, okay!"

"How do you know you're not making one now?"

"…" She glared. "They're my friends. I won't abandon them because they've killed."

"That brave act won't do you much good now." He kicked open another door. This one was clean of blood and untouched.

The Revealing Site.

"You should know this room very well Yumiko. After all, your closer family members took you here so often- I suppose they hoped that your power would reveal itself suddenly."

"…" '_He's right._'

-(_Memory_)-

"Enter," called out a powerful voice. The trio entered the room, standing in a line before the leader.

"Sato Mi." The woman bowed, bright red-orange hair sweeping across her face.

"Sato Katashi." The man copied his wife's actions, lowering himself to her level.

"Sato Yumiko." The leader treated her with an air disdain, as did her father and mother. She stood out from the rest of the Sato Clan, with dark green hair contrasting sharply with their vivid red shade. She had forgotten to bow as well, and did so with her mother's promptings.

"State your business." The Sato leader motioned for them to straighten, them obeying.

"Hikaru-sama, it is time for Yumiko's weekly tests," input Mi.

"Yes, yes. How could I have forgotten?" A cruel smile played over his lips. "I do believe Yumiko-chan comes here the most out of her generation." Yumiko just kept looking at the ground silently.

Hikaru pulled out a mirror, motioning the girl to come closer. She obeyed, though hesitatingly; he held it in front of the child. She obediently looked into it, eyes wide open. No contents were shown in the mirror, only a plain reflection of a plain girl.

"No reaction." Katashi frowned at the elder's words.

"Perhaps the Revealing Fire might…?"

"Perhaps Katashi, but your daughter is showing no signs of power." Both of the parents stiffened instantly, taking the comment as a horrible insult, which it was (at least, in the Sato Clan it was).

Mi pulled her offspring closer to her. "Listen to me 'Miko-chan, if you're hiding anything from us-"

"Kaasan, I'm not! I never would do something like-"

"'Miko, you have to tell us- we need to know whether you do or don't-"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Now, now- Katashi, Mi, Yumiko, let's settle this out calmly." Hikaru smiled spitefully. "Perhaps Yumiko will develop her powers later on. Our dear Naoko-kun, former leader of our Clan, developed her powers at the age of ten, four years later than most of the Sato children do."

"So I will give Yumiko three more years (1). When she turns eleven years of age, this dilemma must be acted upon immediately. Until then, we will just wait and leave Yumiko's abilities to develop on their own."

"If she has none…?" Mi didn't even dare finish her question.

"The rest of the Sato Clan will decide." He smirked. "That is my decision for now."

Katashi bowed. "We thank your for your wise choice and benevolence Hikaru-sama." Mi and Yumiko also bowed, all three exiting the room.

Later that night, Yumiko had heard her parents talking. "She has to develop something sooner or later. We just need to speed the process up."

"How?" Mi was hysterically sobbing. "We can't! She'll shame us! Embarrass of in front of the whole family!"

"Calm down, calm down. We'll think of something…"

-(_End Memory_)-

'_You never did,_' she thought bitterly. '_Did you?_'

"And to think none of the Shinobi- or even that fox of yours- ever told you!" Rando smirked.

"He's not mine," she said dully.

He ignored that comment. "Do you even have a clue?"

"No. Otherwise I would have tried to use it on you."

"Tsk, Tsk." He wagged his finger at her again. "Misbehaving, misbehaving."

"Up yours."

He continued with a ferocious grin. "Luckily, I don't have to do the lengthy, risky, and particularly painful process on you that's normally used for transferring powers."

"What, steal another technique?"

"Indeed. From the man who I hunted for so many years. Sato Hiroshi himself. The ability to combine energies."

"You finally found him, and without my help too. I should be so proud of you."

"Ah, impertinence of the young. But yes, I actually did. Annoying how those Shinobi and that other Sato kept protecting you. So I went for the easy bait. Sato Katashi- I traced his blood to Hiroshi."

"What did you steal from my dear old man?" she asked wryly. "Just want to know."

"Sealing energies. Make things a little more permanent."

"I'm elated."

"Yes, so, when I traced Hiroshi, I managed to find you from him."

"…"

"Are you just awed at my intelligence?"

"Inspired. But… what'd you do to Takeo?"

"I gained teleportation- what do you think? I killed him."

She glared. "Bitch."

"Say that after this little binding."

"How is this not going to be painful?"

"Oh, it is. For you, indefinitely. Just not as long or as risky for me."

-(_Tantai_)-

Koenma had sent them through a portal to the northern part of Hokkaido. It was around late June now, but the temperature was just above eighty degrees F, them being in the northernmost part of Japan. Tokyo was much worse now.

"_The estate is about a dozen acres. The Sato Clan had placed wards on their lands, so we can't set up a portal in there. You will end up on the border- their house is about in the center of it all," Koenma had said previously._

So here they were now, searching for the house in which Rando and Yumiko supposedly were.

"Did anyone find anything yet?"

"Stop whining fool."

"Agh! Get away Shorty! Stop trying to kill me with that sword!"

"So much for stealth…"

_WHAM_

"OI! Wind Master found something!" The others quickly found Yusuke cracking up over his friend.

"Ow…" A dazed Jin had just run into a wall after being pushed through some thick brush by _someone_. (Of course, it was Yusuke fooling around.) With a sigh, Touya pulled him up.

Kurama traced a hand over the wooden wall. "Dojo walls…" He looked up. "The entrance should be on the other side of this wall."

"Hn."

One moment they were in verdant leafy shadows, the next they were standing in the sunlight, the sun dipping in the west. Trying the doors, they found them unlocked- slightly ajar even. Kurama cautiously pushed the door open, the others following him when they saw no sign of movement.

The smell was putrid, burning their nostrils, and causing Kuwabara to look sick. A body lay on the other side opposite them, a rope encircling its neck and hanging from the wall. Infected cuts and rotting skin tissue were some of the disfigurations.

"The decomposition of the body sped up- the heat of the summer, and with no ventilation… such a rotting stench," commented the fox quietly as he stepped up closer, wrinkling his nose.

Touya followed his actions, recognizing the cadaver, looked away.

"Her brother," he murmured. "Hiroshi." The body became encased in ice, and the room became less sweltering- his last respects to him. '_Devoted to the sword, died by the sword._'

-(_Memory_)-

"'Git out of here ya filthy human!" Touya looked up at the first sign of commotion. He was the only sober one among the group of five- the rest had had too much alcohol in their system for that night.

"As long as I pay, you shouldn't care, should you?" a cold voice answered. The ice demon examined the human as closely as he could with out being too conspicuous. He was tall and lanky, his height about a foot over Touya's. He had covered his body in dark colored clothing- a cloak cascaded down, but the hood was not up, showing floppy fiery red-orange hair.

"I don't care what you pay, ya not stayin' in my bar!"

"A human?" A reptilian head perked up, his companion's as well. "They don't come _here_ often."

"Meh, he should just get out before he gets hurt," the other snarled.

"Shut up you low class demon," he drawled out, showing obvious boredom. "I don't take orders from lesser individuals."

"Filthy human scum!" The two went back to their drinks with a glare.

"Such biased comments."

"GET OUT OF MY BAR!" The bartender swung a glass bottle at his head, aim accurate.

SMASH

"Picked the wrong ningen to kick out." His olive eyes flashed. "If you're going to throw a bottle, don't miss." The bottle lay cut cleanly in two, liquid spilling out of its remnants.

Taking his katana he slashed at the bartender, decapitating him in less than a second.

The pair of reptilians rose, as well as all the rest. "Get him!"

"No ningen can insult us more by slaying one of our kind!" Various more demons (who weren't unconscious and still had some sense in them) leapt at the flaming redhead. With a several more swings that were hard to follow, they all lay dead around him. Blood mixed with the scattered alcoholic drinks.

"Good swordsmanship." Touya waited for his response.

He didn't bother turning. "Trying to suck up to me? You won't end up any better than the rest."

"Would a flatterer know that you used the Ryu no Hoshi (2) technique?"

"Who are you?" He had turned now, interested.

"Touya, of the Shinobi."

"Ah." So he had heard of them, like many others. "Ninjas."

"A Sato? The red hair gave it away."

"Yes." He thrust his chest out proudly. "Hiroshi."

"Then I know your sister."

The look got frostier perceptibly. "I have no sibling."

"Ah. Do you know of a Uingu Yumiko?"

"Maybe. Why do _you_ want to know?" he snapped.

"How do you know the Ryu no Hoshi technique?"

Hiroshi laughed. "You're one of the demons hard to come by. You don't attack humans outright, and you recognize the Ryu no Hoshi technique. "

"I know it myself."

"Then maybe one day we can battle- see who has mastered it."

"Maybe."

"So." They clasped hands gently, in a somewhat friendly way. "Until then." Hiroshi disappeared out the door, leaving Touya to wait for his friends to wake.

-(_End Memory_)-

Touya turned. "Rando has done enough to this family." He began to walk to the exit. "There's nothing here. Yumiko is most likely at the main part of the house."

"What's with him?" whispered Yusuke to Jin as the group proceeded.

"Leaving the body here goes against Touya's code of honor, (3)" Jin whispered back. "And besides, Touya met him before…"

"Hn."

"Come on you guys! We got to hurry! Yumiko could be dead by the time you finish talking!"

"Shut up Kuwabara! Stop worrying so much!"

: End Chapter

(1) Yumiko is seven then.

(2) I think Ryu no Hoshi means 'Star-Dragon'

(3) Like Hiei and Seiryu- Seiryu dishonored his teammate and it went against his honor code.

Oh yeah, Revealing Site- little pun on words (sight vs. site), and it's meant to reveal any Sato person's technique so that they could properly develop it. No reaction for Yumiko- seemingly she has no power.

**14thShrineMaiden**: yes- finally done. Review


	14. chapter 14

**Millefiori**

Chapter 14

"OW!"

"Stop your whining brat." Rando cut his own arm using his long nails, pressing his arm to hers, letting the blood drip over the fire.

'_Meh, I really wish I knew how to used those oh so convenient powers of mine. D---, this stings…_'

"Quit squirming."

"Up yours," she retorted. '_Come on, work! Be useful! I don't pay to have you do nothing inside my body!_'

The fire slowly started to weaken, dwindling down to a small flame. '_Yes! That is me, right?_'

Rando had begun to etch some strange signs into the air with his free hand, the said symbols glowing. She glared at the symbols, and the glow started to die out.

He grinned. "Trying to stop me?" The glow was rekindled.

'_Ah……_' She had felt it- a draining, sucking feeling. "Unh……"

"Tired Yumiko?" He smirked. "That's how you should feel."

She felt cold, icy and brittle now. "_C-Crap…_"

"Rando!"

"Too late Shinobi!" he called gleefully. "Yet again!"

A glowing blue barrier was assembled, preventing the others from reaching him and Yumiko, stretching in a dome shape above them. Several attacks were launched, all becoming nothing. The barrier, instead of reflecting it, absorbed it, sucking the youki away greedily and feeding it to Rando.

"Yumiko, use your power!"

"I can't…" she muttered. "I don't know how…"

"Are you going to sit and watch as he kills you!" Yusuke stood, fists balled, glaring. "You're better than that!"

"Not… enough to matter…"

"_You are by my standards._" An invisible mist of protection swirled around her.

"Takeo!"

"_Of course 'Miko. I wouldn't leave you here now, would I?_"

"How does your spirit…?" Everyone was staring at her- she wasn't sure if they could hear him. Ah well, she got too many stares anyways.

"_I have no idea. All that matters is that I'm here to help you._"

"Crash course?" She grinned, bracing her body.

"_Just a bit of tutoring here and there…_" She sucked in a breath as he entered her body.

"_I'm just going to possess you for a bit, don't worry,_" he reassured her. She lapsed out then, not hearing or following anything.

"Yumiko?" She came to, with her lying against a wall. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Where's Rando?" Yumiko asked.

"_Gone,_" Takeo responded scathingly. "_Using my technique._"

"Ah, poor old man."

"_Spoiled brat._" She could imagine him ruffling her hair… if he had hands…

"Are you both alright?" Shuiichi came down to his knees, eyes full of concern.

"I do believe so." She examined herself. "As long as Takeo didn't trash my body."

"_I would do no such thing._" Insert feigned solemnity.

She snorted. "Whatever."

"_'Miko, I have to go. My ghost does not have much energy left to stray from my resting place._"

"Yeah, then how did you get some in the first place?"

"_A young woman, around your age, lent me some. She was visiting at the local shrine, and she offered me some help. So for several moments I was able to come and speak with you._"

"Who the hell-?"

"_It doesn't matter. But I have to go. I haven't forgotten you- I won't ever owe you._"

"Good, I didn't have much of an idea anyways."

"_'Miko_…" he hesitated slightly. "_I have a pair of swords- I meant to train you with them, but since I was killed, I can't. They're buried outside the dojo, on the north side. Perhaps Touya could teach you, or even someone else. They both know the Ryu no Hoshi technique-_"

"I swore I would not take up the sword Takeo, you know-"

He cut her off hurriedly. "_But circumstances are different now. I don't have the time to tell you, but you'll need training._"

"For what?"

"_Sayonara._" His presence disappeared.

"…You're just going to leave me hanging? What is wrong with you! Get back here-"

"Yumiko-san, we'll take you home." She looked at the concerned Shuiichi kneeling beside her.

"No more 'going to Reikai' s---?"

"You realize the threat Rando is now. You're going to be protected so that you won't be abducted again."

"You actually can't call it abduction, seeing as she was the one who fell out of the portal-"

"Shut up Yusuke! I didn't mean to!"

"HaHa! Yumi's blushing!"

"You-!"

"Those idiots can't keep quiet…"

"Hey, Koenma, portal," Yusuke said into his communicator. "Hurry up."

"Just one second Yusuke! Did you get Yumiko-?"

"Yeah, so hurry-"

"Stop rushing me-!"

"Save your breath. The detective doesn't absorb facts easily with that thick skull of his." Yusuke shot a glare at his black-clad teammate.

"Humph." A glowing blue portal appeared.

"Ah, thanks toddler." Yusuke clambered in, quickly followed by Kuwabara and Jin. Hiei stepped in as well, after catching a look with Kurama.

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

"I swore I wouldn't touch a sword. And I never break my promises."

"Why did you? Because Hiroshi was so good at it?"

"No!" The red face contradicted her answer though.

"Yumiko, he wasn't half bad."

"You just like him because he knew this stupid fancy sword technique!" she yelled at Touya.

He looked stunned. "Hiroshi was-"

"Honorable, the best, the elite! I've heard that from the Family, I don't need to hear it from you Touya!"

"Sato-san, you have to face your family ties."

"They're dead," she spat out. "And I _like_ it that way!"

"Do you?" the redhead queried. "You speak as if you're obligated to hate them."

Shock was evident in her face. "I-"

"Your eyes tell a different story." (1) Emerald green eyes explored her own.

"Shut up! I hate my family, and I hate you! I'll never kill!" She ran out.

"You pushed it too far Kurama."

He sighed. "I'll handle it. You go ahead- make sure that he doesn't close the portal."

"Are you sure…?"

"Quite."

"Alright then." He stepped through, leaving the redhead alone.

"_Just wait, Youko. I have to concentrate._"

---

'_How coincidental…_'

She sat down on the bed, it letting out a shrieking squeak of protest before bending under her weight, waves of dusty air being emitted from it. She tucked a knee under her chin, leaning against the headboard.

'_I still think my room would have been much nicer painted blue…_' instead, it was pale creamy beige that uniformed the entire house. Drawing back the curtain, she tied it back securely. Dimming sunlight filtered in, reflecting of the glass sun-catcher hung in the window.

'_That was my going away present, ne Kaasan? Sato Yumiko was never enough for you._'

"Yumiko."

"Go away Shuichi." She trailed a hand over the green tinted ornament- a dragon was shown, eating the moon. That's what her mother told her when she had asked why it was crescent shaped. "Leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that."

She pulled at the string holding the sun-catcher, it snapping. She got up, pulling her blanket off the bed. "Screw you." She tossed the blanket at him, struggling to pry the window open so she could slip through- no screens, so less trouble. She slipped through the gap, landing hard. Though she was glad she had on her nice comfy running sneakers. She rolled to the side slightly, to break the impact.

As soon as she got her breath back, Yumiko scrambled up. She had not gone ten feet when she was tackled from above, knocking the wind out of her (yet again). Once she regained her senses, and managed to stop cursing:

"**HELL!** KURAMA YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

: End Chapter

(1) ooh, who knows where that is from? It's from a manga/anime series.

**14thShrineMaiden**: again, reviews please. Mwagh.


	15. chapter 15

**Insaneningen14**: I HATE YOU ALL. Here's your f---ing chapter.

**Chapter 15:**

**Previously**:

She had not gone ten feet when she was tackled from above, knocking the wind out of her. Once she got her breath back and stopped cursing:

"**HELL!** KURAMA YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

-(_Ningenkai, Hokkaido_)-

"Sorry Yumiko-san. It had to be done."

"You could have broken my bones! And hell! I've never broken any bones before!"

"Very sorry-"

"Okay, get off me! You're not the lightest person to have on one's back."

"Why should I? You could run off, and then I would have to tackle you again."

"Well, if you don't get off, I'm going to die of suffocation! My lungs are being squashed!"

"Are they really?" His whispered breath tickled her ear.

She blushed. "Yes! What, do you think I'm faking my death here!"

"Perhaps."

"Stop breathing in my ear! It tickles!" She tried to rub away the feeling but her hands were held underneath her body and his weight.

"Like this?"

She growled. "What the f---ing hell do you think."

He sighed. "I guess I'll have to assume that you're perfectly okay-"

"Just get off! This is an embarrassing and uncomfortable position!"

"Embarrassing you say?"

"Just get off. I have a permanently damaged spine."

"If you insist." He rolled off.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Inari! I swear that I will… hm… I have no clue… but I thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"You're amusing. More so than Shuiichi thinks."

"Um, okay, you're talking about yourself in third person-" She looked at him "-never mind, you know what, I was wrong."

He chuckled. "Humorous, as I said."

Yumiko examined him closely. She just noticed the change in his voice, deeper and even smoother than usual tones. He had grown taller, and his complexion slightly paler. Amber gold eyes now gazed at her steadily, silver hair tossed over his shoulder nonchalantly. A silver tail wagged gently, fur blowing in the wind. If she didn't know the fact that Shuiichi was the reincarnation of Youko Kurama, she would have mistaken the tail for one of a dog's or a wolf's. "Thief king, I assume?"

"Yes." He grabbed her wrist, tugging her gently along with him.

"Ah, just like Shuiichi. Always towing me along everywhere I don't want to go."

"Maybe if you would just listen in the first place neither of us would have to resort to force."

"Whatever. Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"Takeo."

"Oh." Her face fell. "I'm not a killer."

"You don't have to be."

"Um, no shovel or anything with me now. I can't dig anything up." She waved her un-trapped hand in his face.

"Easily remedied." He continued pulling her, stopping outside the dojo. Casting down a seed, it grew, feeding off his energy. The long roots began to move quickly, scrabbling away the dirt and spitting some on Yumiko. At last, its movements ceased. The kitsune reached down, brushing away some dirt, revealing polished wood beneath his hands. He continued brushing dirt away until the full length of the box was revealed, around three feet by one foot.

Kurama glanced at Yumiko from his kneeling position. Her hair, although tied, was coming out, and looked like many pine needles and dirt had been rubbed off in it. Her entire attire was covered in dirt, more pine needles, several slivers glass, and was torn and bloodied in several places. Her skin was scratched and chafed, blood welling up in some deeper cut places, and he could tell bruises would develop by the next day. Her face had a calmer countenance, but her mouth was open slightly and her breathing uneven, as if her throat had constricted slightly. He opened the box though, still watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

The box, made out of quality wood and mahogany colored, contained two swords. The traditional pair, a katana and a wakizashi. Although the box protected the swords from the elements, they both were sheathed in plain black.

"Touch them."

Yumiko shook her head no, moving backwards. With a sigh, he grabbed her forearm, bringing her down to the same position as he. Gently guiding her hands by the wrists, he placed them each on a hilt. Once he felt her grip loosen, he tightened his own.

"_Face your fears. You will have nothing to hide in your soul._"

She bit her lips, sharp canines poking at her delicate skin. '_Cleanse me._' She lifted them up carefully without the help of Kurama's hands. She examined them, then let the sheathes slide off.

Both were made out of fine steel, with several engravings on the blade. The handles were of soft black leather, durable but comfortable, and the hilt solid.

"I don't know how to use them," she mumbled. "They never taught me."

"I am no swordsman, but I know Hiei can teach you," he reassured. "Trust me."

She returned them to their scabbards. Kurama handed her the box, brushing the dirt off. She returned them to their resting spots, tucking the box under an arm.

He got up, Yumiko following his actions. She faltered, leaning against him for support. He hugged her gently.

"Nothing is forever lost." She nodded dumbly, only half understanding his words. He picked her up.

She snapped out of her trance immediately. "What are you doing!"

"We have to go back to Reikai. The others are probably waiting for us."

Oh god… "What time is it?"

He glanced at the almost set sun. "Around a quarter to seven."

"S---… Roka is so going to kill me."

"It'll be faster if I run." She clutched onto him instinctively as he darted through the grounds. Just before he leapt through the portal, he morphed back into his human form. But she didn't notice.

-(_Reikai_)-

They had all been waiting for what had seemed an hour. "Koenma, when are they going to get here?"

"Takeo left one task left for Yumiko. I don't know how long it will take," responded Touya instead.

"How do we know if Rando hasn't taken her!" asked Kuwabara.

"I assure you, Kurama will do an excellent job protecting her." Right on cue, the wanted duo stepped out of the portal, Kurama still cradling Yumiko in his arms. The doorway closed behind them.

"Is she alright?" They all looked worried, except Hiei.

"She's fine- just worn out." The female in his arms revealed her exhaustion by having fallen asleep.

"I'll open another portal for you." Instantly another glowing portal appeared. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped in, followed by Hiei, then Jin and Touya. Kurama came last with Yumiko. When he came through, Touya was waiting. They were back in the graveyard where Yumiko was visiting.

"Did you have to revert back to your fox form?"

The redhead nodded. "He wanted to be out for a bit anyways."

"She wasn't afraid?"

"Not at all."

"You'll heal her?"

"Yes. What about her-?"

"I'll inform Roka. She'll stay at your house for the next few days, if that's alright."

"It's fine. Will she have any power breakouts?"

"Hopefully not. She'll have to be trained."

"Genkai?"

"Unless you want Yusuke to teach her."

Kurama winced. "Genkai it is then."

"So… how did you convince Yumiko?"

"You don't want to know…"

He laughed, a nice, but rare sound. "Tell me when Yumiko wakes up."

"Have you two made up yet?"

"…" He looked at her. "I hope she can forgive me. I was a bit too pressing in the matter."

"…"

Touya turned. "I'll be seeing you then. Ja ne," he called over his shoulder.

"Ja." He left as well.

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: I only got three reviews. All you people who read this, you suck ass. So repent by reviewing. XP


	16. chapter 16

Thank you for repenting.

**Chapter 16:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

Shuiichi had set her up on his bed, he himself sleeping on the floor next to her (it would be quite suspicious if he had slept on the living room couch, alerting his mother and stepfamily of another's presence). It was currently early morning- he had been up for an hour yet, catching up on summer reading.

"Ugh…" His head lifted from over his book, ears perked for more noise. He watched her silently as she tossed and turned sleepily.

"D---, I forgot to turn on my alarm." She opened her eyes blearily.

'_This is not my ugly bedspread! What the hell!_'

"Good morning." Yumiko looked up.

"Shuiichi!"

"You had some injuries- I took the liberty of bringing you to my home to heal. Although-" Shuiichi took her hand and inspected it "-your powers seem to negate my own."

"What?"

"My youki isn't as effective on you as it should be."

"Whatever." She sat up, scratching her forearm. "Nothing serious?"

"No broken bones or damaged lungs." His eyes flashed gold for a moment.

"Not my fault. You were really heavy." Yumiko got up. "Hey, got a hair thingy or whatnot?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Do I look the kind?"

She shrugged. "I don't know- since you have long hair, I thought you kept it out of your way or something, 'cause that's what I do."

"I'll try and find something." She nodded, nosing around the room.

"This room yours?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for giving up your bed. It was really comfortable."

"Not a problem." He picked up a folded towel. "Do you want to take a shower?"

She examined herself. Kurama hadn't changed her, much to her satisfaction, but she was utterly filthy. "Hell yeah." She accepted the towel and went into the indicated conjoining bathroom.

'_Kami knows I need this._' Setting the water to warm, a bit on the cool side to wake her up more, she stripped herself of her ruined clothes and stepped into the shower stall. Closing her eyes, she relaxed.

Instantly, the water went cold, no hot water at all. Wake up call.

"EYAAH!" She snapped out of her trance and tried to avoid the water droplets.

Kurama looked up at her shriek, dropping the sheets and bedding on the floor. Her energy had spiked upwards as well. '_What on earth?_' He left his task behind to see what was wrong.

Seconds later (after some tinkering with the hot and cold water levels as well), the water hadn't returned to its normal temperature, and she quickly stepped out of the shower.

'_D---, I forgot to ask for clothes._' She wrapped the towel around herself, kicking the disheveled pile of offending clothes aside, and peeked outside to see if he still was there. He wasn't, so she stepped out, opening his closet to borrow a t-shirt or something.

"Yumiko, is everything alright?" Kurama stepped in, Yumiko whirling around to see who it was. They both instantly froze, staring at each other.

His eyes examined her body, flicking over her in inspection. She was, although covered by her bath towel, revealing more skin than she usually did. She blushed, wet beads of water on her face having fallen from her slick hair, knowing that he was looking.

"Do you have anything for me to change into?" She edged behind the closet door. "I don't have any."

"_What's wrong with her as is?_" asked the kitsune slyly.

"_Youko!_" Shuiichi hissed, blushing. "Of course." He stepped past her, brushing against her legs momentarily to reach for some clothing. He handed her a large t-shirt, big enough to cover her down to mid-thigh. She accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you so much." She ducked into the bathroom once more to change, Shuiichi respectfully turning away.

"Done." He faced her again.

"Here. You wanted something to hold your hair back." Yumiko took out the offered object, inspecting it. It was a flexible vine, even sporting tiny leaves. He grinned when she looked at him. "I improvised."

She smiled in response and pulled her hair into a small loop at the nape of her neck.

"Beautiful." She felt his touch on her neck. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Yumiko covered his hand with her own, gently removing it. She turned to look him in the eye.

Mistake.

His green depths easily paralyzed her body, no longer under her control. Emerald orbs probed her own, exposing her state of mind. She didn't have the ability to close her eyes, or even blink- not until the gaze was broken.

Yumiko tried to do the same to him, but she couldn't get far past the jade defenses. Under the green, she thought she saw a shift of gold lens. Trying to pin down the kitsune, she couldn't see much.

The eyes shifted, glancing to the side. "Duck."

"Wha-?" Kurama pushed her to the side, and drew a rose from his hair in a swift movement. Another brought out his trademark weapon and sliced the head off a demon. With a grunt, the rest of the decapitated body fell to the floor, next to Yumiko, sword fallen out of his hand.

"Low class," the redhead muttered. "They travel in groups. There will be more." His eyes darted to her, on the ground, staring at the body.

"Come on." She took his hands numbly, pulling her off the ground. "I'll take you to Genkai's temple. It's a better situated area." She nodded, gripping his hand. He tossed a seed onto the body, a large spiky plant growing, with tentacle like stems waving. It began to leech up the blood, flesh and bones, leaving no traces behind for someone (more specifically humans) to find.

The kitsune herded her down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind him. He was about to carry her on her back, but she stopped him. "I can run."

"Not as fast as me."

"Fast enough."

"Alright." He handed her Takeo's daisho (1) in their wooden box. "Use them if you must. And don't fall behind." She nodded. He set off, running fast, but was still slow enough for her. When she managed to keep his pace with him for several minutes, he sped up slightly, reaching the outskirts of Tokyo. She stayed only several footsteps behind, their footsteps echoing in the empty streets.

"Kurama, where are we going?" she called.

"Just wait," he responded. "I'm sorry, but this isn't the time. Several more demons are approaching- I can handle them, you just run ahead."

"'Kay." She continued on, after having him point out the path for her to follow. Basically through this forest. Big deal. Climbing over a large tree stump, her borrowed shirt caught on a branch. She growled, untangling it. '_I'm not exactly attired for traipsing through the forest._' All she had on was Kurama's large t-shirt and her underclothes, no shoes. '_How many f---ing splinters can Yumiko get in the time period of running through the dark dismal forest? How 'bout a good dozen or so._'

"Baldok sees nice tender ningen!"

"Who the hell just called me meatloaf!" Yumiko whirled around, nearly whacking herself with her package.

"Ningen is crazy- but she will make good meal."

"Hey! I'm not going to be eaten anytime soon!" She spotted gleaming eyes peering out at her from above the treetops. Squinting, she could make out his form, which was of a bat-creature shape.

"Crazy female is weak. No chance against Baldok."

"Oh yeah? Well Baldok is referring to himself in third person!"

"Well Ningen is crazy!"

"Well Baldok doesn't have a large vocabulary!"

"Well Ningen is female!"

"Baldok is sexist!"

"Ningen talks too much!"

"Baldok thinks Ningen talks too much because he's stupid!"

The demon's eyes bugged out. "Baldok thinks Ningen is rude. Ningen shall pay price!" He launched himself at her, spreading his wings.

"Nyah!" She stuck her tongue out and jumped out of the way just in time. "Baldok is slow!" She started sprinting again, Baldok at he heels as he flew after her.

"Baldok too slow!" she taunted back, which wasn't the smartest thing, since it wasted her precious oxygen and enraged him even more. "Baldok is getting old!"

"Ningen shall be next meal for Baldok!"

"Ningen will be happy and skippy and uneaten because Baldok is too old and slow!"

"Baldok shall show ningen!"

"Baldok shan't!"

"Baldok shall!"

"Baldok can't!"

"Baldok can!"

"Baldok old!"

"Baldok catch Ningen!"

"No, Baldok won't!" '_At least I'm running the right way. It would be such a pain if I was going back the way I came._' The box was also starting to slip in her grip.

"Baldok will!"

"Baldok can't shut up!"

"Baldok thinks Ningen says that because she out of breath!"

"Ningen is NOT out of breath!" Obscene lie.

"Ningen is lying!"

"Ningen will kick stupid demon's crazy ass!"

"Ningen is getting tired!"

"Baldok should SHUT THE HELL UP!"

WHAM

"Baldok thinks Ningen is stupid!" The bat demon cackled amusedly, rolling in the air, as Yumiko peeled herself away from the tree trunk.

"Yeah, well, I bet Baldok flew into trees tons of times!"

The demons stopped laughing. "Baldok thinks Ningen is all talk."

"Say that to my face dips---!" She waved her box threateningly.

Baldok leered and swooped down on her. She gave him the finger with a glare.

Howls of pain erupted from the forest.

"Baldok can't see! Ningen has hurt him!" He held his arms over his eyes, still wailing with pain.

"Weak Ningen MY ASS!" She threatened him with a fist.

"Baldok is blind!"

"Baldok can use his fancy ear-squeak technique like all the normal bats do!"

"Baldok can't use sight!"

"Baldok can suck it up!"

He lunged at her blindly. She yelped, falling backwards. He loomed over her, but with a swift kick she hit him in the crotch. He shrieked, bending over and giving her escape.

'_Wicked, this is like Prepare Class! (2)_' Yumiko gave one more kick. Baldok lunged again, but she whacked him over the head with the box, producing a satisfying crunch. She darted off, not knowing how long the demon would stay down.

'_Bat-thing-demons have balls?_' She shrugged mentally. '_Too bad. So, now to find Genkai in her Temple of Doom. Meh, shouldn't be so hard._'

-(_Kurama_)-

There were about fifteen demons- altogether, their numbers could probably be beaten by their low-class status among demons. They would have continued past him, but for the fact that he challenged them openly with his drawn weapon.

"You have no business here. Leave." Cold, calculating eyes examined his foes. They looked strong, with burly arms, but he was more worried if they were fast.

"Master Rando sent us. He wants the girl."

"Rando will never acquire Yumiko. Reikai will make sure of that," responded Kurama calmly.

The one who had spoken grinned. "He thought you would say such. But he has a little… hostage…" The others started cracking up slightly. "Someone who might be of some importance. Several people in fact."

His emotions didn't show on his face, but he was worried. Too many demons had taken advantage of the Reikai Tantai's close friends and family to try and get the better of them. "And who are these hostages?"

"Ooh, let's see. Minamono Shiori, Kuwabara Shizuru, Urameshi Atsuko, the ice-maiden, and that ferry-girl."

At these words, Kurama would have broken out in a cold sweat. Rando had each of the Reikai Tantai's weaknesses, and the deity of death. The prospects were not friendly.

"You have two weeks." They left, the redhead not pursuing.

**: End Chapter**

(1) Daisho means the pair of two blades, small and long (something like that), such as the wakazashi (short sword) and the katana (long sword), or the tantou (dagger) and the katana.

(2) My school once hired these people that taught us all these useless moves, like to poke a person in the eye or to kick a guy in the crotch. And our tuition covered for this. **DX** It was so pointless, 'self defense'. Hahaha, but at least we got to beat up a guy in a padded suit; I remember I punched him in the stomach when I was supposed to poke him in the eye. Whoops.

**Insaneningen14**: yes! Chapter sixteen done! Sorry about Baldok- I haven't really gone over his character well, 'cause it's been a long time since I've read Yu Yu Hakusho- even longer since I've watched it (more than a year (sigh) ).

Okay, I want six reviews by next chapter!


	17. chapter 17

**Insaneningen14**: Argh. You people are the most inconsistent reviewers. Just be happy that I have a long weekend so I won't yell at you so much cause it dilutes my anger (Me: X3 ?)

**Chapter 17**:

-(_Yumiko_)-

'_So, THAT'S the Temple of Doom._' She stared up at the large structure, taking in the appearance. She had just reached the front line of trees, limping slightly (she had stepped on a splintered log of wood) but still carry her two swords in her box. '_It looks so… boring. Besides, it probably doesn't have cable. God, that sucks._' She shook herself out of her thoughts and stepped forward.

"BALDOK HAS HER!" Instantly she was tackled upon those words. (**AN**: sorry, had to put that in :3)

"OW! WHAT THE F---! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BAT THING!" Yumiko struggled violently, trying to loose the arms restricting her.

"BALDOK SHALL EATS NINGEN!" He tried to take flight, to carry her away.

"I JUST GOT HERE YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT GOING TO WALK BACK THREE MILES! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Her struggles caused his fierce flapping to go awry, taking them up and above Genkai's temple.

"NINGEN IS BALDOK'S MEAL!"

"NO, NINGEN ISN'T!" They were now above a garden, about forty feet above it. A quick glance down gave Yumiko the spectacle of another person. A small figure was currently in the garden, wavy faded pink hair revealing sallow-skinned face.

The bat-demon took advantage of her distraction to attempt to fly farther up and away. "Baldok has got her!"

"BALDOK IS A STUPID MESSED UP DEMON WHO BETTER LET YUMIKO GO OR ELSE PAIN WILL BE INFLICTED!

"BALDOK-!"

**THWACK**

On contact with her trusty wooden box, he let her go in surprise and pain. "TAKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" She began to fall downwards, cursing all the way.

"Baldok, if you don't get your sorry ass off my premises, you'll get worse than what you got from her," a voice rasped. The demon still continued to wheel around in the air, confused by Yumiko's hit.

During her fall downwards, a ball of spirit energy raced past her, hitting Baldok. At the impact, he flew backwards into the woods, probably knocked out.

WHAM

"Ow!"

"Get up." Yumiko glared at Genkai. She did so, cracking her back in the process. She limped more profusely on her ankle full of splinters, leaning on her box for support.

"Where's Kurama?" the old lady snapped.

"How should I know?"

"You were with him last, I assume."

Yumiko blinked. "He isn't here yet?" She looked around as if expecting him to pop out from behind the sakura tree or something.

"Dimwit."

"Right back at ya!"

Genkai hit her over the head. "Impudent brat."

"A-hole." That comment earned her another whack.

"I see you and Genkai are becoming friends." Yumiko whipped around to face the redhead.

"Where were you!" The green haired female quickly examined him. He wasn't injured, just… slightly disheveled.

"The forest." His face became more worried. "I need to talk with Genkai."

"Humph." Genkai nodded. "Clean yourself up." She tossed a small med-kit at the girl, almost hitting her in the head. The kitsune followed the spirit master insides.

'_Yeah, that's right. Chuck a metal box full of medical supplies at the stupid person. Ten points if you sprain something, twenty if you break something, and fifty if you crack her skull,_' she grumbled to herself. Taking out some tweezers, she got out as many splinters as she could. Finding it quite hard, she just bandaged her foot.

"Yumiko." She looked up to see the redhead standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You're staying here."

"Why?"

"You'll be training with Genkai for the next week or so."

"What! Why? Can't I train with someone else!"

The redhead sighed, rubbing his temple. "Unless you want Yusuke to train you in using your spirit energy, no; besides, Genkai is a master at the Spirit Wave technique- she should be familiar on how to use your own."

"But she's not nice!"

"That doesn't mean she'll be a bad master." Kurama was covering his laughter and smiles with his hand. "She was Yusuke's."

"Another reason why I don't want to be taught by her!"

"Yumiko, there's no one else."

"D---. This sucks." She submitted, although sulking quietly.

He chuckled. "Good. Genkai will take over from here." He began steering her down the various hallways, prodding her along with his hands.

"I'm telling you Kurama, you are condemning me to hell in the Temple of Doom."

"Whatever you say 'Miko."

"I still say you suck."

"Mm-hm." He pushed her along. "Genkai will be waiting at the top." He pointed to a set of large stairs leading upwards.

"Aw, this sucks." Yumiko began to climb up, followed by Kurama, who hardly seemed to lose pace or breathe heavily.

"Unnatural psycho demons who are way to in shape," she said with a glare, practically collapsing on the top step.

"Humph. Weak." The forest-haired human looked up to glare at Genkai.

"Not my fault."

"Come on, we're going downstairs." The master started downwards, leaving a shocked Yumiko to follow.

"Are you serious? I just climbed up!"

"Then you can walk back down." Genkai glared. "Trust me, I don't waste my time screwing around."

"The old lady has to get an elevator and update this place." She set off with a scowl, leaving him behind with a grin on his face.

"You should have pushed her Kurama." Yusuke peeked over his friend's shoulder. "Much quicker for her and you."

"Urameshi! You don't do that to women!" Kuwabara stood on the opposite side.

He waved him off nonchalantly. "She just fell down fifty feet without breaking anything. She would have survived."

"Yusuke, Yumiko is about just as dangerous as Keiko. I wouldn't want to be slapped as often as you."

The punk blushed. "Yeah, yeah. You just don't want to push your girlfriend around," he accused, switching the joke around.

"My _what_?"

"Oh come on, stop pretending. She was with you at your house, and half the time you were alone." Yusuke winked. "So, did you kiss?"

Kuwabara joined in with Urameshi. "Yeah, you always look at her funny- you like her."

"You're both wrong-"

"You know Kurama, I hope you used protection. We wouldn't want Yumiko pregnant-"

"That's enough." Kurama was blushing furiously. "I didn't do anything with or to Yumiko."

"Whatever you say." The two were smirking- by now, his face was as red as his hair.

"I should push both of you down," the kitsune muttered. "I'm going to get something to eat." He left them both grinning. They followed him inside, continuing to play games on their Play Station 2.

-(_Outside_)-

"Endurance."

"Don't have."

"Then you better get some Sato!" They both glared heatedly at each other, one twitching.

"What do I have to do," ground out Yumiko.

"Five-mile run. An hour."

"One hour! Are you crazy! I can't do that!"

Genkai scowled. "I'm already being lenient, taking into consideration that you just came through the forest."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to have to go back through it again!"

"This time, I'm going with you."

"What, so you can criticize me and yell your ass off at me while I run?"

"Watch your mouth Sato. Begin!"

Yumiko closed her mouth and began to run through the forest, jogging at an average pace.

"Increase your speed!" The diminutive master was leaping through the trees beside her. "At this rate, it will take two hours!"

"Already you're ranting! Just one f---ing moment of peace!"

"Hurry up!" she barked.

Yumiko snarled a retort, but did increase her pace slightly. She continued silently from then on, enduring the shouted evaluations. Demons scattered at the sight of the master- they knew her power, and were in no mood to get hurt.

"God--mn."

"You were horrible."

"Yeah, well that was expected."

"Two and a half hours."

"You kept on b----ing at me!" Yumiko glowered at her.

"You should not be distracted! Focus on the task!"

"You mean the torture?"

Genkai whacked her on the head. "Shut up!" She pointed to a pine tree. "Get in there!"

"What, do you think I'm going to leap into a bush of prickly pine needles? I think not."

The spirit master jumped up onto a broad branch. Knocking a few branches off, she balanced herself using the tip of her finger.

"Haul you sorry ass up here now!" Yumiko scrambled onto the branch. "Balance with one hand!"

"Are you insane-?"

"Do it!" She growled, attempting to steady herself on the bough. She fell down five seconds later.

"Get up and try again!" Five attempts later, Genkai snorted.

"I start you off on the easy stuff and you can't even do it!"

"I don't know what your definition of easy is, but it certainly doesn't match mine!"

"Humph." The old woman pushed her off the branch, she herself landing on the ground easily on both feet.

"WTF! I had just managed to stay on for more than two seconds!"

"Sit your ass down."

Yumiko brushed some dirt off, then settled her self.

"Back straight."

"Back problems, sorry."

"Sit up straight Sato!"

Yumiko glared before copying Genkai's posture.

"Leave your thoughts behind."

"Is this the whole 'free your mind' deal?"

"Could you at least try to Sato? Or is it too much than you bargained for?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She tried to do so. Note the tried.

"Sato-"

"I'm trying!"

"Stop yelling," she instructed. "Try to calm your mind at least."

"Fine." What was calming? Hm. '_I do like when it rains…_'

Yumiko tuned out Genkai's gruff voice. '_Probably yelling again._' She kept along the same train of thought, relaxing into her stiff posture.

"STOP SATO!"

Yumiko fell over. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!"

She scowled. "You obviously weren't listening. Your spirit energy level rose. Do not meditate again unless supervised."

"What, am I a child now?" She was annoyed.

"Not quite, you're just above that stage. Demons will be attracted to your power source. Until you learn to keep it in check, I don't want you to meditate."

"But I got it right!"

"You did do something the right way- for once. But until you can reach the next phase, you can't continue."

"So I have to get it exactly right on one try?"

"No."

"Ah, whatever."

"Get up. You've had your rest- we're running back to the temple."

"WHAT!"

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: I want reviews. A nice STEADY number of them.


	18. chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"That woman is d--- crazy!" Yumiko limped in through the door, followed by Genkai, who whacked her for the comment. Yusuke smirked.

"Ah, had a taste of boot camp, did you?" He was in a good mood, having just beaten Kuwabara.

"Shut up Yusuke." She gave him the finger. "I am going to go take a shower, then hunt down that kitsune and poke the living hell out of him. That… thing is evil."

"Who, me or Genkai?"

"You! You are going to be the death of me one day!" She slouched even lower. "Never mind, I'm not going to try before my shower." She snagged her box of swords before limping away.

"Aw, F---ING S---!" A loud bang was heard right before those words.

"What happened?" Kurama looked slightly worried.

"Ran into a wall," Yusuke replied. "It's alright, it's normal. She did that like, five times at my house because she forgot to turn."

"Yeah," Kuwabara added in vaguely. "She did that twice at mine too."

"…"

"Idiot," Genkai scoffed, before leaving the room.

Yumiko came back, limping more profusely than ever. "Oh yeah, where the hell do I shower?"

"The bathroom is two doors down on your left," the redhead calmly responded.

"Really?"

"No," Yusuke shot in sarcastically. "He's saying that to trick you."

"Thanks you three." She poked her head back in again. "Oh yeah, Kurama, when do you want your shirt back?"

The two punks snickered, instantly abandoning their video games to turn to the conversation.

"You gave her you shirt Kurama?"

She blushed. "Aw, d---, that's not how I meant it. I just borrowed it cause my clothes were dirty and the others I had were at Roka's apartment and I was taking a shower at Kurama's house and I had nothing to change into so-"

"It's nothing," Kurama finished, equally embarrassed. "She just needed a change of clothes."

"So… Kurama… did you have sex in the shower with her?"

"YUSUKE URAMESHI YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" Yumiko kicked him hard in the shin. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!"

"I can," Kuwabara muttered.

Kurama covered his face with his hands, smothering a sigh. "Yusuke, this is why you get slapped by Keiko so often."

"TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN YOU DECIDE TO ACT IMMATURE! YOU STUPID-" whack "-STUPID-" whack "-ASS!" she screamed. To finish it off, she 'accidentally' hit the off button on their game. They whined, seeing what she did.

"Yumiko, we just got through ten stages of the game! I could have beat Urameshi!"

"Why! I got so far and was about to whoop his ass again!"

"Shut up!" she screamed. "I am going to go scrounge around the house for something to wear, then take a godd---ed shower!" She stormed away, green hair bouncing angrily to match its mistress' mood.

Silence reigned for several moments.

"How the hell did she go through first day of boot camp with only a t-shirt on?"

WHAM.

"Yusuke, if you don't watch your tongue, you will have it cut out by me and I will skewer it for breakfast," she snarled.

"Isn't that cannibalism?" Kuwabara put in, rather unwisely.

Yumiko smiled sweetly. "Oh, when you add enough ketchup it drowns out the dirty taste in your mouth," she snapped. "You two punks- shut up." She finally left.

"Next time Yusuke, please be mindful of what you say," Kurama said with a sigh. "Comments like that will lead to your fall."

"Whatever you say Kurama."

"Yeah." Kuwabara nodded along with Yusuke. "We know something is going on with you and Yumiko."

Kurama sighed again. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you two again, but Yumiko and I are not a couple in any way." He headed to the door. "I have to go- I'm supposed to meet with someone."

-(_Reikai_)-

"Koenma sir?"

"What?" He looked up from his paperwork, sucking on his pacifier as always.

"Kurama is here to see you."

"What? Why? There aren't any new missions or anything of the sort."

"He says he needs to talk to you. It's urgent." The ogre nervously twisted his hands around themselves.

The prince huffed. "Fine, let him in." Jorge nodded, opening the door to admit Kurama, and leaving the two to their privacy.

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry about intruding upon your personal time, but I have some news of importance," started the kistune politely.

"Well what is it about? Loose demon? Thief?"

"No, several hostages were taken by Rando."

He looked up from his papers. "Who?"

"Yukina, Shizuru, Atsuko, Botan… and my mother."

"Curse it!" The toddler pounded his fists on the desk. "How did you find this out?"

"Rando's message was delivered by some lower-class demons. They said we have two weeks."

"Two weeks." Koenma leaned back into his chair, rubbing his eyes. "Two weeks is far too little. Are we sure this is true?"

"The last time I saw my mother was when she left to get groceries. I didn't see Yukina when I was at Genkai's home."

"The last time I saw Botan… yesterday- she was picking up a load of spirits in the Ningenkai- some kind of bombing by these human terrorists."

"Bombing? Could it have been one of the techniques Rando stole from the Sato Clan? To make explosions or such? To bring Botan to him?"

"Possibly…" Koenma stared off into space "…probably… What are the conditions?"

"We have to give up Yumiko."

His focus seemed to be lost even more. "Yumiko…"

"What is our next move?"

His attention turned back to the fox. "Where is Yumiko?"

"Genkai's temple. I took her there after a demon scout attacked us at my house. Yusuke and Kuwabara are there as well. Hiei is in Makai- the earliest he'll come back on his own is the day after tomorrow." The redhead stilled eyed the prince for his answer.

"D---. The next best is Hinageshi- I'll have her scout him out today. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Koenma, first answer my question."

He sighed. "I don't know what I can do Kurama. They're obviously being held by Rando himself, and I'm sure he'll have some form of security, other than himself."

"Act quickly. My mother… she has had no contact with demons before."

"Kurama, I know you're worried about her, but we can't act rashly. Did you tell Yumiko?"

"No."

-(_Ningenkai_)-

She had managed to take some clothes from another in the temple. She didn't know the owner, but she hoped she wouldn't mind. The person was a little bit smaller than her, but she had found a yukata- sadly, nothing else would fit her.

Rummaging along in the fridge, she only managed to turn up old food. '_D---. This sucks._' Sticking her head in the fridge, she spotted three containers of ice cream.

"Hm, let's see. Chocolate- yuck, that's nasty. No mint chocolate chip. The person who controls my life must be feeling particularly spiteful today. Oh, why? Maybe because I was chased through a forest by a stupid bat-thing who referred to himself in third person, went through boot camp with a grumpy old ass, was the subject of particularly perverted comments made by two punks, couldn't find any clothes except these to put on after my shower. Oops, and don't forget this morning; I wake up with Kurama looking at me-"

"Hn."

"F---!" She dropped the second carton of ice cream. "What the hell was that for Hiei!"

His eyes narrowed on the fallen ice cream. "Don't touch my sweet snow."

"It's called ice cream dumbass," she sneered in response to his glare. "And I didn't eat it. You have bad flavors- I wouldn't want to consume those. And I'm lactose intolerant for your information. I was looking for a popsicle." She tossed him the carton.

He glared at her, then at the ice cream.

"Fine, don't believe me. Just leave the ice cream there until it will go bad, or until one of the pigs eats it." He snorted, walking over to get a spoon from the drawers and into the living room to eat it. She sighed, turning back to the freezer. Grabbing a tray, she followed the apparition, settling down on the couch to watch Kuwabara and Yusuke make fools of themselves. Hiei was on the windowsill, easily devouring the cold food quickly.

"I'm back." Kurama stepped in.

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke and Kuwabara paused the game. "Whoa! What is Yumiko doing?"

"What, am I not allowed to sit here and watch you be idiots?" She glared.

Yusuke sheepishly shook his head. "No, I mean you're wearing-"

"A yukata!" Kuwabara was now also staring.

"Shut up. It was all I could find. Hey, who else lives here? These clothes are too big for Genkai to have. Unless she shrunk in old age…"

"Don't get your hopes up," Shuiichi responded dryly. "Yukina helps out."

"Ah, so the old biddy _does_ have a nursing aid." Hiei growled. "What?"

"My love Yukina." Kuwabara sighed dreamily. "So kind and caring."

"Who gave him booze?"

"Shut up Yumiko! I'm in love with her!" A certain fire apparition whacked him upside the head with his sword. "OW! What was that for shorty!" A scuffle ensued, Hiei obviously with the upper hand.

"Yukina merely helps out around the temple," Kurama put in before Yumiko could get the wrong story. "She's an ice demon who lives here."

"Wicked." She grinned. "Where is she?"

"Err… I'm not quite sure," he lied.

"_Fox._" Kurama winced inwardly at the sound of Hiei's mental voice, although his face was unchanging.

"_You weren't supposed to be here until-_"

"_What happened to Yukina._"

"_Later Hiei. Not in front of Yumiko._"

"Whatever. I need more ice." Yumiko rose.

"You're like the shrimp!"

"Weird."

Kurama chuckled. "I hope you don't like ice cream as much as Hiei. We'll have the freezer cleaned out by tonight."

"Nah, I'm lactose intolerant. I'm on to popsicles and ice cubes- it's been my obsession for ages."

"You're lactose intolerant?"

"Yes. Sadly, I inherited it." Her mouth twitched slightly. She left for the kitchen to refill the tray.

"Hey Kurama- want to play with us?"

"No thank you Yusuke. I'm not that fond of video games." He quietly exited into the hall with Hiei.

"What's going on," he demanded roughly.

"Rando. He's taken hostages."

Hiei growled. "Where is she."

"Koenma hasn't-"

"Koenma can't do anything right," he snarled. Jumping to the nearby window, he leaped out, landing in the tree safely. Speeding away, Kurama could tell that he was undoing his bandana by now. He sighed.

'_That certainly went well…_'

"Kurama?" Yumiko stood in the doorway. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Hiei is just in one of his moods."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Whatever you say," she said, clearly not believing. She left with a swish of her yukata, having established herself in a nearby bedroom.

Closing the door behind her with a sigh, Yumiko dropped to the floor, leaning against her bed. Snagging her headphones and ipod, she let it play randomly.

'_Kurama…_' she stared dreamily at the wall in front of her '_What happened this morning? You touched me… and looked at me… read me through… but I don't know how you feel._'

She fingered the vine he had given her, twirling it around her fingers. '_I don't know if you love me._' At last, she settled with twining it around her wrist as a bracelet. '_I need to talk to you._'

-(_Makai_)-

"She's starting to come to!"

"Sh!"

I stirred, opening my eyes slightly. "Where am I?"

"You're in Makai," a voice said quietly. I sat up, a pair of hands supporting my back. Examining my companions, I recognized one faintly.

"Shizuru? What's going on?" Four others smiled, relieved.

"A typical ningen question," drawled a voice nonchalantly. All of our heads snapped towards the voice. A man, muscular, with bright red hair like my Shuiichi's, and with strange blue markings, was standing below us. Only then did I realize that we were in some kind of giant spider web that suspended us thirty feet above a field of metal pikes. I shivered.

"What's happening?" My voice sounded small and timid. Shizuru only shushed me, blocking me from view of the man with her body, although I peeked around her.

"What do you want Rando?" I peered at the girl who had spoken up. She had bright blue hair, pulled up into a ponytail. She was dressed in a pink traditional kimono, and she seemed just about Shuiichi's age, as well as all of his friends. She had wide purple eyes, which were currently hardened in anger at the man.

"Just seeing how my prisoners are doing," he (Rando, I suppose) responded lightly with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to fall before I used you."

"Yusuke will break us out," she responded confidently.

Rando laughed. "I'm sure. But I have everything all set up, don't you worry." Jumping up, he landed on the web. Nobody could have made that leap, but he had managed somehow.

"So, this is the kitsune's mother." He smirked. "Your son is having an excellent time, off with Yumiko."

"W-who?"

"Shut up Rando. She doesn't know," snarled Shizuru.

"Well, have fun explaining the three worlds to her. And about how her son's a demon." He left, jumping, leaving me to stutter in indignation.

'_My son? Shuiichi? A demon?_' "What is this world coming to," I muttered into my hands, which covered my face.

"That's what I'd like to know," Botan responded, sighing.

"We have to tell you something," another female said, with a light shade of green hair, and crimson eyes.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"School."

Yumiko whacked her head on the table. "Are you s---ing me!"

"No, I'm not fooling with you."

"I said s---, don't censor me! You're not my family!"

Kurama sipped his tea calmly. "Someone has to act maturely in this house."

"Besides the senior?"

(Whack)

"I heard that Sato."

She slouched. "High school is so gonna kill."

He chuckled. "Not nearly so bad as you put it."

"He's lying." Yusuke walked in, pouring himself a cup of black coffee then collapsing at the table. "It's hell."

"You think all school is hell," she snarled. "I want a regular opinion."

"And what is mine?" commented the redhead mildly.

"You're a prodigy child, and therefore don't count." She whacked her head on the table again. "Am I the closest thing to normal in this house?"

"Hardly," responded Genkai. "If anything, it's Kuwabara."

"…"

"D---, she's right."

"Of course I'm right dimwit." (Whack)

"Ow!"

"Stop whining, it didn't hurt nearly as much."

"What, sore from boot camp?"

"Actually, yes. If you had woken up earlier, you would have seen me limp in here." She scowled. "The closest thing I've gotten to this painful muscle-wise… d---, maybe tennis camp."

"Trust me, this isn't as bad." Done with his coffee, and placing the mug in the sink with a slight crash "It's about a hundred times worse." He exited. She growled.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom," she muttered into her toast, glaring.

(Whack) "Don't fill yourself up. You're going to throw up."

"And if I don't eat, I'll fall over from lack of energy." She took another bite of toast. "Besides, toast is starch, which is better than fat or sugar in the morning. So I'm being healthier."

Another whack on the head shut her up. "Get up. We're going out."

"But I didn't-!"

"Don't argue Sato, just get out. Or I'll push you down the stairs." More scowls and mutters while the human was evicted, the redhead still smiling.

"WE'RE HERE!" A blur of red, white, and tan appeared, knocking down Yumiko, almost bumping into Genkai, before attacking Yusuke in the next room over.

"I'm very sorry about him Genkai-san." A gentle hand helped up Yumiko in the aftermath. "I'll try to restrain him next time."

Genkai grunted. "Make up with Sato before you go to me. Send her out when you're done." The master disappeared, to leave Touya standing there in the kitchen.

He twitched. '_How did she manage to get me on the spot like this…_?'

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: okay… so that's your chapter. I'm still editing the story, because since one of you guys was inquiring about Touya and Jin (like when they're going to come back) I changed it a little. Consistent reviews are appreciated


	19. chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Previously:

"WE'RE HERE!" A blur of red, white, and tan appeared, knocking down Yumiko before attacking Yusuke.

"I'm very sorry about him Genkai-san." A gentle hand helped up Yumiko in the aftermath. "I'll try to restrain him next time."

Genkai grunted. "Make up with Sato before you go to me. Send her out when you're done." The master disappeared, to leave Touya standing there in the kitchen of people staring at him.

He twitched. '_How did she manage to get me on the spot like this…_?'

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Can I talk to you? Somewhere private?"

She nodded. "I want to say something to you too." Tugging on his arm to lead him to a hallway, she closed the door behind them.

"I really don't know how to start this, but- look, I'm sorry." She slid to the floor, leaning her back against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees in a hug. "I was being stupid and… just an inflexible asshole." She lowered her head to her knees. "They really are dead."

He sighed, sliding down to sit next to her against the wall. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I went too far." He chuckled, draping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm just as obstinate as you sometimes."

She nodded, leaning against him, blinking away some tears. "What… was Hiroshi like…?" He glanced down at her in surprise. "Did… he like you?"

Tipping his head back, the ice demon drifted into thought for a minute. "He was a bit cocky… but overall, he had an honor code that he followed no matter what the circumstances."

"Did he mention me?"

"…No…"

She smiled weakly, wiping her eyes on her shirt. "I didn't do anything special to make him bring it up."

"Suigyoku (1), don't worry yourself about it." He caught her eye. "You are worth too much among the living. Don't have your thoughts dwell among the deceased."

Yumiko grinned. "I'll keep that in mind." The two just sat there for several minutes, holding each other, until Touya slid his arm from around her. Shifting, he helped her up.

"You have to go train."

She grunted. "I might as well get it over with." She exited the hallway, followed by the shinobi. Going down the stairs, she met up with Genkai on the grounds.

"We're doing a new lesson today."

"New form of torture?"

"Not quite." Genkai tossed Yumiko her swords. She caught them clumsily by the sheath. "Combine your spirit energy with your swords. Guard." Genkai disappeared.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Yumiko fumbled with the sheaths, holding the swords in her hand, katana in the right, wakazashi in the left. Her arm sagged- extremely heavy swords plus person without muscles equals no good.

Genkai knocked her over with a well aimed kick to the gut. "Defense Sato."

She struggled up. Throwing the katana to the side (it was much too heavy), she sheathed her wakazashi. '_I watch way too much anime, but what the hell._' Settling into a neutral position, from which she could attack or defend, she waited for Genkai, who had disappeared again.

Catching a small blur, she quickly slid the sword out of its sheath, cutting towards where the blur would appear. Her blade was stopped short of her target, a hand gripping the blade tightly

"Mere weapons won't help you as much. _Combine_ them Sato."

"Shut up! I do what I want!"

"Stubborn as always." Genkai disappeared again.

Growling, she copied her stance before, sheathing the sword. Calming herself, she gripped her scabbard with one hand, her handle of the wakazashi with the right hand. Feeling something behind her, she turned and slashed. Following through instantly with her black sheath, now glowing white, she made contact with Genkai's leg.

The master smirked. "Let's try something like that again, and get better results." She disappeared.

But not before Yumiko noticed the very slight limp the diminutive master now sported. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her sword, to transfusion it with her ability. It started to glow, like the sheath had before, and she settled into the same stance, but not sheathing it.

"Spirit gun!"

She turned, seeing an enormous ball of light speeding towards her. How the hell could she dodge? '_D---, this is going to hurt._'

Bracing herself for impact, she lifted the sword above her head. Bringing it down to slam the ground, a wall of her energy moved towards the shot gun. To her, looking through her energy turned all the colors their opposites; the verdant greened turned to a dull crimson, the blue sky some form of dull orange. The attack was weakened considerably, but still hit her, knocking her back several feet, but that was all. Yumiko's wall of energy continued on, into the woods. Genkai would have been hit as well, had she not moved out of the way. Before it died out, the leaves of the trees gained a sickly yellow color, and she heard several animals make screeching sounds.

Genkai watched it die away before turning to Yumiko. "Not bad Sato."

Yumiko smirked, lying on the ground, momentarily weakened after her first directed use of energy. "Not as useless as I seem, huh?"

"If you had used more power, you could have destroyed my shotgun completely."

"I know." She got up. "I know what went wrong back there."

"Do you?"

Yumiko grinned. "I'm sure you want to put me through that again, don't you?"

"Hm." Genkai disappeared. Yumiko got into a defensive stance, hands glowing, her sword showing veins of it as well.

'_This better work. Or else I'm going to start to disbelieve that there's a person who cares._'

"Spirit Wave!" A wave of spirit energy erupted from Genkai.

"HOLY F---!" Dropping the sword, she closed her eyes, holding her arms in front of her face. The attack slammed into her, pushing her back into a tree, her breath catching in her throat. The harsh wind freed her hair, snapping the tie, dust filling the air. Coughing, she glared at Genkai.

"What the hell did I ever do to you to make you want to kill me!" She got up stalking over to the other woman.

"You respond well under pressure," responded the master.

She twitched, a stress mark showing. "And what if I hadn't managed to do that!"

"You said you knew what went wrong- if so, you should have been prepared for anything."

"D--- it! Why are you so overconfident that I could manage to do that!"

"If you remember, you were cocky just a few moments ago too."

"I wasn't putting your life on the line-!"

"You're going to have to learn soon Sato. Catch up on what you missed out on for the past 14 years of your life."

She glared ferociously. "I don't think you quite know me Genkai- so don't act like it. You may be informed about my past and my family, their doings, but you don't know me. I'm different from them."

"Then prove it."

Making a punching movement at Genkai, dull-colored energy made contact with her abdomen, knocking the master back ten feet or so. "Your wisecrack comments aren't really helping, _sensei_." Exhausted, she limped away. "I thought you were going to help me be a better fighter, when you're really just prying me open." Stopping on the way to gather her swords, she made her way to the forest.

Genkai watched her go, her face stoic. Turning, she went back into the temple silently.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"B----!" Yumiko slammed the sword into the ground again, the sound of the soil giving way to the metal weapon refreshed her almost. '_I hate her guts._' Growling, deciding she was getting nowhere, she picked up the swords, lugging them over her shoulder.

Finding a small pond, she decided to clean the swords. '_I'm lucky I didn't have to go too far in to do this._' Unsheathing her katana, partly submerging the blade under the water, she took a bunch of pine needles, brushing it clean. Tapping the covering, dislodging some dirt, she slid it in, the water drops sliding off it. She leaned it against a nearby tree. Then, changing her mind, she settled it in the dirt near her crouching form.

"Good choice."

Jumping, she almost fell into the water with a small scream. A strong hand grabbed her, Yumiko dangling over the water. Glancing up, she caught sight of a crimson head, and she almost sighed in relief. He took her arm, guiding her back to the bank.

"You leave a weapon out of sight it could easily be taken."

She growled. "I think I've had enough lessons from Genkai, Kurama."

He settled back, leaning against a tree. "How so?"

She took her wakazashi, cleaning it the same way she had the katana. "Stupid seniors- think they know everything."

"They are much wiser than the young in some ways."

"Not when they don't know when to shut up." She scrubbed a little bit harder, breaking the stem. Picking up another from the ground, she resumed at a gentler pace.

"Perhaps you just wanted to cut the conversation earlier than wanted."

"Meh." She glared at the brown dirt coming off in clouds. "I think the conversation kind of died when she launched a Spirit Wave up my ass."

"Spirit Wave?" A slight look of surprise came over his face. "Are you hurt?"

"Hell lot of bruises. And mentally traumatized for life."

"Well, you respond well under pressure."

She growled, slicing her hand by accident. "You're the second godd---ed person who said that!" She grabbed the sheath, tapping it to loosen the dirt, and slid the wakazashi in. Placing it next to the katana, she washed her hand out, hissing and muttering under her breath.

"Let me see."

"No," she stated point blank. "I don't want to show you."

The kistune sighed. "What wrong could happen?"

"You'll put some kind of stingy and smelly plant on it."

Gently grabbing her hand, the redhead examined it. It was shallow, on the back of her hand, but a larger than usual amount of blood welled up from the cut. Some gold melted into the green. '_Her blood…_'

"_Youko, not now._" "It doesn't look bad," he managed.

She made a noise, looking away indifferently. "It's nothing."

"_Shuiichi, I just want to taste-_"

"_You can't. Yumiko-_"

"_-Won't mind. Now let me take control._" On the last word, the kitsune pushed the other out of the way. Silver threaded through his hair, intertwining with crimson, his silhouette growing slightly in stature. His eyes went gold completely, and two ears popped out on the top of his head.

A growl, and a slight tickling feeling, alerted Yumiko that something had changed. Glancing back, she looked surprisingly at the kistune. "Youko, what…?"

"Your blood-" he looked up "It's very sweet."

She sweat-dropped. "Th-thank you?"

He smirked. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh…"

He continued to lick and suck at her cut, eventually the blood stopped flowing. His hand, which had been gripped around her forearm to keep her still, trailed upwards, touching her face. Making her face turn upwards, he kissed her gently.

Still half-shocked, it was a couple of moments before she returned his affection, giving him a kiss as well. Smiling, he slipped his tongue in, gently breaking her in. Yumiko was obviously unused to such a sensation- she hadn't ever kissed anyone on the lips before.

Breaking away, she stared up at him in awe. He chuckled, a rich amused sound.

"I could teach you many things, little one." The Youko kissed her again.

"But not tonight." A few moments later, and in his place sat the redheaded human Kurama.

"I'm so sorry Sato-san." He bowed his head in apology. "I- I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"Shuiichi…"

He left. Staring at the place she had just sat, she sighed. Falling to the side in exasperation, she entered the chilly water. She ignored the feeling, sliding into thought.

'_Must I corner you to get an answer out of you?_'

'_Your counterpart's affections are quite clear._'

'_But you?_'

'_What do you think inside your head…?_'

'_I want to know._'

Gasping, she lifted her head above the water. "_I'm in._" Immersing herself in water again, she sighed. '_I'll play by your rules for now. This game- I'll win. I'll get an answer out of you; I won't be toyed with, not again._'

-(_Reikai_)-

"She's progressing." Genkai stood stiffly in front of Koenma's desk. "She launched attacks at me."

He nodded, sliding a tape into the VCR. Yumiko showed up on screen, a play by play of what happened. "It's not good enough."

"She's finally got past a stage though. But her attacks are showy- they take up too much power; it's not a sensible thing if she wants to go up against Rando."

"Humph." He looked closer. "I see what you mean. It's all raw energy. Powerful, but undirected." Genkai nodded in agreement. "Can you manage it?"

She snorted. "Do I look that old?"

"You only have a little more than a week left. Plan quickly."

"The brat can suck it up."

Koenma sighed. "She doesn't act it, but she's stronger than she looks. It's just-"

"Her emotions- she possesses absolutely no control whatsoever over them."

"Yes. Unlike most of her family."

"All of the Sato Clan are can't control their emotions. The ones that you've met just show their arrogance and overconfidence better than their anger. Yumiko displays all openly for the worlds to see."

"I see your point…" The childish ruler looked at the elder seriously, sucking on his chew toy.

"Any more leads on Rando's whereabouts?"

Koenma sighed. "He probably won't reveal himself yet- too soon. But he'll show us eventually. Meanwhile, we'll keep searching. Watch out for Yumiko until then. She's the key to it all."

**: End Chapter**

(1) suigyoku- emerald/jade

**Insaneningen14**: haha! One more chapter till a round 20! Yeah, whatever. FIVE REVIEWS. Or else. Youuuusaaakaaaasssss otherwise


	20. chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Shotgun!"

"The f---!" She evaded it barely. "What's wrong with you Yusuke!"

"Stop whining and get over it! Demons won't wait around till you get back up on your feet!"

"This is a frickin' spar! Not a death-match!" She wiped some sweat off of her forehead (d--- sun).

Yusuke glared. "Get up now."

"I don't take orders from you," she snapped back. "I'll try beating you sitting down."

He glowered. "I'll pound you." He leaped forward, drawing back his fist for a punch.

Her energy glowed in a barrier, keeping him out. Shuddering slightly, she broke a cold sweat, panicking. Could it keep him out long enough for her to make some form of a plan? Yusuke shot an attack at her. The barrier absorbed it, making it disappear into nothing. '_Concentrate._' He respectfully kept quiet, watching her for a sign of movement.

'_I said I'd take him down sitting and I will._'

The barrier shattered. But instead of dissipating, the shards acted like fragments of glass, cutting when impacted. With a quick sweep of her hand, the chips re-gathered themselves into a cloud of them. Closing her eyes and sensing Yusuke to the right of her, she directed her cloud there with another hand motion.

Recalling some more energy from within herself, she formed several marble-sized balls. Fingering them, she kept on manipulating her energy to chase Yusuke in her direction. When he got closer, she threw the energy marbles into the air; they exploded, creating multi-colored shimmering dust that made him cough. Grinning, she summoned her shards to her, gathering them to hover above her hand.

She opened her eyes. There stood Yusuke, with small holes in his ashen shirt, grinning. He pointed his finger at her. "SHOTGUN!"

Barely managing to put up a weak barrier, she was blown back into a tree. She growled. It hurt like hell, but she pulled herself up into the same cross-legged position on the ground, leaning her back against the trunk.

"NEGATE!" A cloud of energy slowly expanded. When it touched the ground, it became brittle, plant life too, shriveling up and blackening completely. Yusuke shot an experimental attack at the cloud. It disappeared, canceled out. He cursed, dodging backwards.

"Yumiko, stop it! You're going to destroy the forest!"

He got no response. Opening her eyes, he saw that she was in deep meditation still.

"SPIRIT GUN!" An even bigger attack flew at her, burning through her cloud of energy. Yusuke sat, slightly winded as he watched her own attack come closer to his body.

It hit her full in the chest, causing her eyes to lose a strange sheen and close in unconsciousness. The cloud disappeared, just before it would have touched his body. He sighed in relief, crawling over to her still form. She was still alive, her soft breathing proof.

'_D---._' Picking her up and adjusting her so that she rested around his back (piggy-back style), he started the slow walk back to the temple.

"What's wrong?" Jin looked up from his spar with Kurama, frowning at the sight of his two friends. Kurama also watched worriedly, whip hanging slack at his side.

"Wore herself out," responded the punk. "But she put in some good attacks." She mumbled something, clinging to Yusuke's ruined shirt instinctively so as to not fall off.

"Whoa." Kuwabara leaned in to examine her face more closely. "She almost looks innocent when she's asleep."

"Watch yourself Kuwabara. She bites." He leapt back, warily eyeing her mouth.

"Stop fooling around Jin," ordered Touya shortly from behind him. The ice elemental had been watching the spar between the two redheads, and had come up to examine Yumiko. "Are you the one who knocked her out?" he asked, directed towards Yusuke.

Yusuke chuckled nervously. "I had to, otherwise she would destroy the forest. Or the clearing at least."

Kurama nodded sagely. "I sensed her energy level rise- yours too." He held out his arms. "Let me take her." The detective nodded before handing the limp form over. "Do you need medical attention too Yusuke?"

"Nah. Couple of bumps and bruises but nothing bad. Nothing to stop me from kicking Kuwabara's ass."

"What'd you say Urameshi!"

"You heard me idiot! Do I need to pound it into your head for you to understand?" he challenged.

With a sigh, Kurama headed towards the temple, leaving Jin and Touya to watch the pair amusedly (or indifferently). Calmly climbing up the stairs, he walked down the empty hallway to her newly established room. Toeing the door open, he settled her down on the bed. Examining her body, and finding nothing but new bruises on her gut and back, he left after applying some bruise medicine on.

"K-Kurama." Her eyes were unopened, but her lips were parted in speech. "Stay please."

He hesitated- fight or flight? Reluctantly, he sat down next to her. "I'm here."

"Can I talk to you?" Her eyes were still closed, though not in weariness.

"Of course."

"Do you hate me?" she asked bluntly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Ever since… that day…"

He turned away. "I- I have to go." The kitsune disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind him.

'_You haven't knocked me out yet. I'm still playing._'

-(_Makai_)-

Keiko, as introduced by Shizuru, was the brunette. Yukina was the one with light green hair, and Botan the blue. They all seemed so sweet and cheerful, ignoring the predicament they were in.

But appearances often hide the people under the facades.

Shizuru's face grew a little graver than usual, solemnly speaking. "There are three worlds- the Ningenkai, or Earth, is where all the humans live."

"The Reikai, Spirit World, contains the dead spirits of humans and others," Botan explained. "I help bring human spirits across, being a ferry girl."

"The last world, the Makai, is the world where most demons lived. I am one myself, originating from the floating isle of the Koorime, the ice maidens," explained Yukina, smiling gently.

But there was also some pity too in her look.

"It's where we were now, being held by a demon called Rando. He's the one you saw just before."

"What about Shuiichi? Is my son alright?" Shiori asked. "Did anything happen to him?"

Botan sighed. "His situation is hard to explain… but he is… not quite human."

"M-my husband…?"

"Oh no, not at all," Botan reassured her. "You son's body houses two spirits- one of Shuiichi, and one of a thief king, a kitsune."

"Kitsunes… are real?"

"Yes." Shizuru nodded. "The thief's name is Youko Kurama, legendary even after his death. When he was killed, his soul escaped into the Ningenkai, in which he possessed a human fetus before it gained a soul."

"My baby?"

Keiko nodded. "He's something in between a demon and a human. He now works for the ruler of the Reikai, doing odd jobs for him and stuff."

"I-Is that the secret… that he's always kept from me?"

"Yes." Yukina touched my shoulder softly. "He's still the same person that you have been raising for the past few years."

Shiori nodded softly. "Thank you for telling me the truth." They smiled, making remarks along the lines of 'No Problem,' and left her to mull over her thoughts, to discuss something or other on how they could escape.

'_My son…_' She could picture him, with his bright red hair and green eyes, indisputably not inherited from her, beaming at her gently and kindly. She remembered how he sat by her bedside while she was dying, and made a miraculous recovery. His everyday smiles, his constant displays of affection, his loving voice- the list went on to describe his perfection in the duties of a son.

'_…can I ever look at you the same way I did before?_'

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"I almost beat him." Yumiko sulked the next day. "Why can't you be satisfied with that?" Some clothes had been delivered to the temple, so she was now wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a loose, slightly oversized blue t-shirt. Cross-trainer sneakers finished the ensemble, all which allowed plenty of movement.

"Because. It's not good enough. There are plenty of people who are better than dimwit."

"Hey!"

"Like…?"

"Quit your whining Sato."

"Ha! You can't come up with one!"

"Three laps."

"WHAT!"

"Now four."

"D--- you."

"Five."

"Okay! I'm going!" Yumiko doggedly started a quick jog towards the forest.

Genkai smirked. "I think she got her spiritual energy usage down. She just needs to learn how to use a weapon other than a conductor. Care to do the honors Touya?"

He shifted slightly in his chair. "I'd much rather not."

"Hiei then."

"No way in hell," he spat.

Yusuke grinned. "You're still on probation Hiei. Koenma-"

"Hn. Shut up." The fire apparition disappeared inside. Coming out with Yumiko's pair of swords, he disappeared into the forest.

"You do realize that her tongue will get her damaged?" Touya asked.

The spirit master lips quirked. "That's the fun in it." She took a sip from the cup of tea in her hands.

"Oi, what about Kurama?" Jin hovered just before the porch. "Isn't he touchy about his girlfriend being injured?"

Yusuke snorted. "They're still having little problems with their relationship."

"Where is he anyways?" asked Kuwabara.

"Store- he's cooking tonight," responded the ice demon.

"Ah." They sat there, calmly waiting for about fifteen minutes until they heard what they had been waiting for.

"OH MY GOD NO F---ING WAY!" A short scream was heard. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO OFFEND YOU IN THE LAST TWENTY FOUR HOURS! SPARE ME!"

Yusuke nearly fell over from laughing, Kuwabara already on the ground. Touya was chuckling slightly, while Jin was grinning and doubling over from amusement in the air. Genkai smirked.

"SENIOR YOU HAVE SOME SICK FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT." There was some more ruckus, trees creaking and branches snapping. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"I suggest you use an attack," called Genkai calmly.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Stop screaming human," they heard Hiei order. "Or I will slit your throat."

"See!"

"You're hopeless assassin." Suddenly the din disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Kuwabara, pausing a little.

Touya shrugged. "I highly doubt Yumiko would be able to concentrate with us cracking jokes at her." He glanced at Yusuke. "He took her somewhere else to fight."

-(_Ningenkai_)-

A whoosh, and she was suddenly standing on the edge of a body of water. "Whoa. How did we get here?"

"Hn." He tossed her daisho to her. "Defense."

"Inari (1), if I get through this, I will consider my life not so as unlucky as before," she muttered, sliding her wakazashi out of its sheath. Screwing her eyes tightly closed, she brought up her sword, but then, last second, protected her legs.

_Clang_

"Eyes open." His sword struck her stomach with the flat side. With an 'oof' she fell back onto her butt. He glared down at her. "I understand why you work with your short sword. You're too weak to hold your katana."

"Got a problem Hiei?" she snapped, scrambling up. "I don't have any muscles of a swordsman."

"Hn." A roundhouse kick to her back brought her down to her knees. "Push-ups." She had only done one before he stopped her. "Real push-ups. Get lower to the ground."

"I can't."

"Do it _now_."

"I can't," she ground out again. "I don't have the muscle."

A foot put pressure on her back. Turning, she glared at Hiei, him returning it with twice the strength. "Hold that position. Five minutes."

"Amaterasu-dono (2), please help me get through this," she muttered breathily. She bit her lip as Hiei applied some more pressure to her back. Forcing her body to keep the position for two minutes, she collapsed. His foot still ground into her back.

"Weakling." He spat at the ground in front of her face. Her eyes hardened. She quickly swiveled her legs into the air, twisting her body upwards; he disappeared, and reappeared in front of her. "Don't even try it."

She lunged at his legs again. He easily dodged her moves, a bored expression on his face. "You're slower than the idiot."

Yumiko sneered delicately. "Got a problem with us humans, youkai?"

"Yes."

She quickly made a slicing movement through the air with her hand; a horizontal line of her energy swept through, leaving marks on several trees. "Rescind Slice!" Hiei only had ducked to avoid it. She swore. Picking up her sword again, she swung at him clumsily. With a simple flick of his wrist, her weapon was detached from her grip.

"Believe it or not onna, I'm trying to help you," he spat. "Just like everyone else is."

"Nice way to show it," she muttered. "Why can't you just drain my powers or something?"

"It's a delicate process- get off your lazy ass- do something."

Something hit Hiei across the chest. Yumiko stood, a second rock held in her hand. "Stop accusing me of doing nothing!"

"Hn. Maybe when you give me proof you aren't."

"I'M TRYING!" A huge globe of her energy expanded. "You think I don't want to get better! I'm trying as hard as I can to get ready for this task, but when I do take a step forward, you expect me to take three more! I'M HUMAN! MORTAL! I HAVE MY FAULTS!" The globe exploded. Hiei moved back, effectively dodging her attack.

Yumiko was there, panting from her outburst. "Face it," she muttered. "I'm one of those people who can never achieve enough so that the ones close to them are satisfied. I'll never beat you."

He glared. "With that attitude you won't." Grabbing her, he shoved her up against a tree, the rough bark scratching her through her shirt. "You delicate little b----. Get over it. I want you to fight me and actually hit me once. Then I will release you from my training."

She glared back. "Oh, do shove it up your ass."

(Splash)

Gasping, she swam to the surface. "F---! It's freezing you b--tard!"

The fire apparition smirked. "Too much for you to handle? You're a failure of an assassin."

She snarled, half sinking into the water. "_Failure? Get used to it swordsman._" She started to swim to the other side of the bank, farthest away from Hiei. He just stood there and watched her. Dragging herself out, she cursed him one more time before jogging off into the forest. Frowning, he turned and sped back to the temple

Let her get over her fit by herself.

**: End Chapter**

(1) Inari: the Shinto goddess of fertility, rice, and foxes.

(2) Amaterasu: the Shinto goddess of the sun. I'll put up more information later.

**Insaneningen14**: REVIEWWWWWWWWW D----------- YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
you guys have been particularly lazy.  
FIVE


	21. chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Where is she?" demanded Touya.

"Hn." Hiei passed without responding.

"I'm back." Everyone welcomed Kurama's arrival, he being their dinner source.

"What'd you bring Kurama?"

"Food," he replied vaguely. "If you're hungry, I'll start cooking now."

"Yes!"

Smiling, the kitsune passed into the kitchen, setting the bags down. Taking out some vegetables, he washed them, and began to chop them up into medium sized pieces.

"Yumiko is still out there."

Kurama turned to a stony-faced Touya. "Excuse me?"

"Hiei left Yumiko out in the forest."

He turned back to the meal, calmly continuing. "I'm sure he had a good reason to."

"She's in danger."

"She's perfectly capable."

"She's inexperienced."

"She has developed enough skills for survival."

"She's a _child_."

"She is a warrior."

"She wouldn't survive a second against Rando."

The redhead sighed. "She wouldn't survive long against any of us, Kuwabara included."

"Then why? You are her mate-"

"No." Dangerous green eyes glanced up from their work. "I am not mated to her." His eyes shifted as his hands picked up a large package of meat. Unwrapping it, he sliced it up into thin slivers as well.

"But you care for her."

He was still for a moment, before looking out the window. "One cannot intrude upon the gods' territory."

"Then tell her," he insisted. "Truth instead of visions."

"I cannot bring myself to do that," the kitsune murmured, almost finished with the meal preparation.

"And the thief king?" Touya asked.

"A world of his own," he responded, closing his eyes slightly in a half lidded gaze.

"I'm not asking you to give her secrets, or give part of your heart away. I just want her to be found and brought home."

"What about you? You are a Shinobi- you could perform the job easily."

"I thought I would give you the opportunity… to establish a more stable… connection," he responded uncertainly.

Kurama turned, kitchen knife still held, glaring. "Do not interfere. My life is controlled by myself alone."

"Yet how does everyone know that you two are attracted?" Cold blue eyes met emerald with equal strength. "Despite the gods, one cannot deny the fact that she cares for you, and you her."

"She is one of the gods' possessions."

"And since when has that ever stopped you as a thief? Reikai, Makai, Ningenkai- you have defied the Mandate of Heaven itself.

"This is one thing that I cannot do," the redhead replied, frustrated. "Stop pressing me Touya." Heating up the stove, he began to do a stir-fry of the vegetables and meat mixed together, adding some spices.

"You don't care, do you," he said flatly. The Shinobi disappeared, leaving Kurama to mull.

Walking out the door, Touya started where Yumiko had done her laps. Following her tracks, they suddenly turned wild and more spread apart. '_Hiei dragged her from here on._'

When he reached the bank of the lake, he noticed only a scuffle of foot prints. An obvious fight, but not too much blood- some smears on the tree to his left, but not a significant loss. Walking up to it, he saw several strands of olivine hair caught in the bark. '_He threw her against the tree._' Kneeling, he picked up her katana, still sheathed. Looking around, he found her other scabbard.

"Give me back my sword," a voice commanded him. Turning, he saw Yumiko. She was filthy; her clothes were dirt covered and slightly damp. Her green hair was knotted, but still tied back. Her wakazashi was held at her side.

"Suigyoku, why are you here?"

"Aoi?" She squinted, finally recognizing his form, clothed in shadows though. "I- what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Why are you still out here?" he repeated.

"I…" She sighed. "Don't look for me, Touya-onii." He froze at her words. Taking advantage, she took a step forward, thrusting her hands forward to push him back, grabbing the sword. Yumiko fled running back from where she came before.

After snapping out of his trance- "Yumiko!" he ran after her. "Come back!"

"Don't look for me!"

He, being a Shinobi, easily caught up to her. "What are you doing!"

"When I come back," came her panted reply. "I won't be a failure." Green hair sprung loose. "Just let me go."

"This journey you are taking- you don't need to travel far." Touya kept pace with her, not easily tiring. "Stay with us."

"I'm sorry- I cannot do that." She sped up slightly, but he matched it. Her breath was coming harder now.

'_Faster, faster- he must not catch up._'

'_I must prove my worth._'

'_I must never fall short._'

"_Yumiko, stop running!_"

"_I can't. I have to achieve more- enough to make you guys satisfied._"

"_You're perfectly fine the way you are. What got you into this zeal?_"

"_…_"

"_You were never like this with your family!_" he cried out mentally.

She was silent for a moment. "_Don't worry- I'll be someone- a person who can call you 'brother' without shame._"

"_Don't be ridiculous-!_"

Grunting, now more than a bit worried that he would catch up, she searched for a solution to get him off her back. She jumped over a larger boulder, landing on unsteady feet. He still followed. In the split second that he was in the air, she brought up a wall of her power, so that Touya slammed into it. Rolling over the rock, his head took a hard knock; he moaned slightly.

Yumiko bit her lip; no stopping now. Moving her fingers, the solid wall turned into a grid, weaving itself so that it continued on for quite some distance, and a considerable height. Taking several seconds to regain some air in her lungs, and to recover from her energy usage, she sighed, wearily sliding her wakazashi into its sheath. "Tell Shuiichi that I'm sorry- but I'm still playing." She disappeared into the trees, now at a more calmed pace.

"Immouto…" Touya called faintly. She was already gone and out of hearing range. "Come back." Raising his hand, he touched the grid, but couldn't pass. He grunted, pulling himself up.

Building a sword of ice, he thrust it through the barrier, only to have it turn into a stump. "_Jin, I need your help. Get out here as soon as you can._"

"_What's wrong?_"

"_Yumiko. She's run off._"

-(_Ningenkai, Tokyo_)-

"Roka, open up!" She banged once more on the door. "Roka, are you there?"

"Who is it?" came his muffled voice.

"Me." Relief seeped into her voice. "It's Yumiko. Let me in."

"Alright, alright." The door swung open. Standing at 5'8", his thin form looked slightly ragged in their oversized clothing. Black, unkempt hair was tousled, partially covering his eyes, a similar shade of black. His complexion pale, and one arm (his left) was covered with spindly scars, scrawled cross his skin like webs. "I thought you were off at your friend's house."

"Change of plans." She stepped in. "But I need to go to Hokkaido."

"What? Why do you-?"

"I've got some family affairs to tend to up there." Yumiko flashed a fake smile. "But I'm going to be there for a bit- I'll come back on the 24th of August at the latest." She moved in the direction of her room, grabbing a blue duffel bag and starting to throw stuff in.

He watched her silently for a moment. "Are you going to take a shower or anything? You're filthy."

"Nah. Don't have enough time." Pausing, she thrust another drawer open and threw a sweatshirt in.

"Just take one. It will calm you down." She nodded absentmindedly, picking up another outfit. "I'll make you your tea."

"Thanks." She headed into the bathroom, the water soon starting up quickly.

He sighed. Going into the cabinet, he opened the door. A tin can stood there, sticking out; taking it, he put some in a mug of water, microwaving it. Pushing past some other containers, he drew out a small wooden box about the size of a pill box.

_Use this in emergencies only._

If this wasn't an emergency, what was? Taking out the mug, he tapped in some grey powder, it dissolving into a colorless solution. Hokkaido? What had changed her state of mind? Mixing it with a spoon, he set it out on the table. She was done by now; he hid the box and the can away back in their places.

She came out with a bag slung over her shoulder diagonally. She wore a v-neck, dark green, long-sleeved shirt that stuck to her body slightly, a puffy black vest, and a pair of comfortable navy pants. "Thanks again." Yumiko drank half of the mug in one go.

"So…Hokkaido?"

"After I visit Takeo." She smiled. "I didn't leave any flowers in the past few weeks." She raised the mug. "Can I take this with me? I need to catch a train."

"Sure. You owe me though."

"I won't lose it." She grasped his hand in a quick reassurance as a goodbye, and left, door swinging shut behind her. He went to the window to watch her disappear down the street.

'_Better hope my concoction works, you b--tard._' He grinned. '_I can't watch after your cousin all the time._'

"Watching out for a Sato again, Roka? This is why you got unelected as the Chosen."

"Shut up," he snapped. "Go catch your godd--- train." The shadow grinned, leaping away.

-(_Ningenkai_)-

She sighed. Blasted headache. She whacked herself on the temple.

'_Jeez, finally gone._' She sighed.

"I'm going to go train myself. At Hokkaido. No stupid seniors. No fire demons who are arrogant cocky bastards. No dimwits. No foxes…" She slapped herself. "No foxes." Setting down a bunch of dandelions, she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Let's put it this way." She downed a bit of her tea before pouring it on the earth in front of the stone. "I can't steal for my life. And you wouldn't want me to get caught and apprehended would you…? Ah never mind. They're pretty and yellow and if you don't like them, get over it."

Kissing the tips of two fingers, she pressed them against the stone. "I'm going to try something." Pushing a bit of her energy into the stone, she waited. Nothing happened. A bit more… more…

"_This is not a good idea 'Miko._"

"_Takeo? Can you hear me?_" Silence was her response. "_Stop screwing around! I'm the one in trouble here! You're just sitting around your stone and… doing what dead people do… I guess._"

…

"Yeah, well, you suck too." Rising, she stretched. '_Time to get a move on._' She tied her hair back, now thoroughly air-dried, and made her way through the scattered gravestones. Climbing over the gate, the way she had come, she headed in the direction of the train station, flashing her light before her.

'_Take a train up to the tip of Honshu, get a boat, and take another train. Sounds easy enough. Although it's quite sad that I don't know where my passport is- flying would be much quicker. Stupid papers._' Going up to get a ticket- easily enough, as no one took a train this late at night, and she had plenty of money, courtesy of her inheritance- she stopped, sitting down on a wooden bench. Taking out her iPod, she flipped around before choosing one.

**_Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._**

A train pulled up to the stop, screeching and squealing slightly. Stepping in, she sat down on a seat, window of course, somewhere between the entrance and the conductor. After a few moments the guy came around to check she had a ticket. Leaving her to herself, and three other people, a snoring man, a senile woman fiddling with something in her hands, and a young female. Perhaps older than her, but not by much; it was hard to see from the back, and she didn't want to get up conspicuously. Relaxing back, she began to stare out the window at the station as they pulled away.

**_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
**

This would be a long train ride. Shifting, Yumiko protectively pulled her bag closer to her. Not like there were many people who could steal it, but still. She sighed. Had anyone found Touya? He wasn't knocked out; she didn't think he hit his head that hard. If they had met, Yusuke would be yelling up a storm. Perhaps. Kuwabara… probably was yelling as well. Jin would be calmer, levitating, but not all out pissed; his cheerful nature was hard to deter. Touya- calm, but mentally berating himself. Hiei would be uncaring. Kurama…

Nobody knows.

**_Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._  
**

She would get to the estate by tomorrow. Mentally making a list of things for her to do to improve her physical condition, she traced her hand over the glass. She had to get back in time for school; it would start in about two weeks. Preseason on the 24th of August, a week before that.

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

If she got on the team, that would be enough for her. Enough to satisfy. Throw herself into sports and academics- school in other words. She'd be a good student. She would pass English in flying colors- history too. Math, Science, and Spanish- she'd work hard for it. She knew she could get it done.

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

No more three worlds. No more extraordinary powers. No more fighting. No more killing. No more death. Just normal, simple peace.

**_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._  
**

She just wanted a simple life. No complications, everything laid out. She wanted to worry about trivial things that humans worry about, like college, grad school, work. She wanted to get into a college, at Hokkaido- where the rest of her family had gone. Sports based as well as academics. Worry about stuff like that.

Maybe even family would reenter her life.

_**Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.** _(1)

Yumiko grinned. For now, f--- normal, overrated, customary regularity. She'd let loose for a bit. Sliding her hand into her bag, she gripped the cold sheath of one of her swords tightly. Falling asleep with the music, she leaned to the side, touching her head to the cool glass pane.

_**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).**_

**: End Chapter**

(1) That was The Middle, by Jimmy Eat World. I don't own it in any way. Besides, it's kinda fitting… don't you think? Unless you're one of the kind of people that just reads around the song lyrics. Like me. .

**Insaneningen14**: I'm sorry if those little whims of Yumiko seemed out of character. I just wanted to let you guys know that there's a calmer, more responsible side to out little green-haired friend. And the only trait I share with Yumiko (Yes, I'm sorry. I did slightly base her on a mix of my friends' and my personalities- the funny ones of course. But she's still very original (says the author) and not to overrated) is my _intense_ love for sports, volleyball particularly (the season just ended when I wrote this, so I'm still recovering from the horrible shock x3).

And IS FIVE REVIEWS TO MUCH FOR MY OH SO CONSITANT REVIEWERS!

Better not be. :P You guys suck at reviewing though.


	22. chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

-(_Reikai_)-

"You let her get away." His voice was dull. "WHY! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYYYYYYYYY!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who actually waved her a goodbye."

Touya glared back evenly at Yusuke. "I didn't let her walk away."

"But you didn't do that good of a job stopping her," stated a shadow flatly.

"Where did she head?" asked Genkai.

Touya closed his eyes briefly. "East. The closest way out of the forest. She was slightly damp- so I guess she hid out near the lake before retrieving her swords. She didn't want to leave them behind."

"Her swords… Why would they be outside?" Evidently, Kurama still didn't hear about Hiei's lesson to Yumiko.

"All right short stuff, what did you do to her?"

"Hn."

"Speak up shorty! Or am I going to have to force it out of you!"

"You couldn't force me to do anything idiot."

"Shrimp!"

"Weakling."

"Stop this you two," input Kurama sternly. "When was she last seen?"

"Touya saw 'im." Jin was levitating worriedly.

"And before him?" the kitsune prompted.

"Hiei was training her in the forest," responded Yusuke.

"What happened Hiei?" demanded Koenma.

A bored look had settled over his face long ago. "She can get over her fit by herself."

"Hiei, you know this does not help your probation situation," the prince said worriedly.

"Hn."

"Track her down," the toddler ordered. "I want her back in the Ningenkai by four days. Now _get out_." They left. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, pinching his nose too.

"Genkai."

"…" The old master didn't say anything.

"Six days. Then we will have to put her up against Rando."

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Miss."

"Unh…"

"Miss, this is the last stop."

"What?" She sat up blinking. The train conductor stood there, patiently waiting for her to get out of her seat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a deep sleeper." She gave a little laugh before stuffing all of her things back in her duffel. She slid out of the aisle, stepping off the train onto the platform.

Night was now even darker. She sighed. Spotting a half awake attendant at the train station, she walked up to her. "I'm sorry, but could you tell me if there's a transport to Hokkaido? A safe boat…?"

It took a few seconds to register and think about the problem. "Hm… a girl came by just asking about that. I told her there's a liner about to depart in about fifteen minutes."

Aw d---. "Where is it?"

"About a half a mile north. There's a town there."

"Thank you so much." She slipped the woman a couple of yen, then took off at a quick jog towards the so said boat. '_I'm really beginning to get tired of all this running._'

Sliding into the town, she ran up to the boat. The gatekeeper was slightly surprised at her rush. "Did you reserve a ticket?"

"No," she panted out breathlessly. "But I'll pay my way."

"I'm afraid that you're only allowed on if you have a reservation," he said.

"How much would a ticket have been?" she asked.

"I can't-"

She shoved a wad of money at his chest

"-welcome aboard miss."

Yumiko grinned. Greedy fools. She stepped up onto the deck, the man below soon beginning to unknot the ropes that bound the ship to the wooden docks. She had just made it.

Sitting down on a bench, she relaxed. Glad that she was protected by the nipping winds, she stared out at the water.

"Hey." Someone sat down next to her. "Act as if you don't know me."

"Know who?" she murmured. A glance out of the corner of her eyes gave her the view of a female, around her age- the one from the train. But her knowledge of the strange character did not increase- she was now in a cloak that hid her form.

"Hm." She swept out some of the folds of her cloak. "So. Heading to Hokkaido?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hmph. Who wouldn't look out for their friends?"

"Not many people would call me that." Yumiko fingered a wisp of hair, elbow propped up on the back of the bench. "Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already Hiya?"

She pushed the woman off the bench. "You b----!" She tackled her.

-(_Tokyo_)-

"Her scent is steadily getting colder." Kurama started to walk quickly. "But traceable."

"Can you manage? Or do we need Youko to come out?"

"No, it's not necessary." Had anyone been paying attention, they would have noticed that his voice was a bit harsher when he said this.

The barrier Yumiko had put up had dissipated long ago, so he followed her tracks, sniffing occasionally. Leading the train through the forest, they emerged, seeing the lights of Tokyo in the distance. Walking along, drew closer, eventually combing the streets. "I can't distinguish it." He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "It's too hard- she went through the busy parts of Tokyo. Even though it's night, there are too many people."

"We'll have to bring your counterpart out, if you want to find the girl," said Hiei, bored.

"We can't have him out. A four-tailed kitsune? The humans can't see that," argued Jin.

"There's no other way though."

"I think it's up to Kurama- see what he wants."

The redhead sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" His body began its transformation, shrinking, developing silver fur. His eyes turned golden, now more alert and wary. Four tails waved gently, but the kitsune twined them about each other, so that they appeared more like one. His head cocked to the side. "_Will you follow?_"

"_Hn. Just lead fox._"

Putting his nose to the ground, the fox was off, steadily progressing. Passing through the dark streets, the problem of demon sighting by humans helped by the lack of said mortals, and the darkness, the kitsune eventually passed through the park. Snuffling, he took off at a fast gait. The others, now tired by this, sped up in hope.

Hurling his body against a wooden door, he made a significantly loud bang. Yipping and barking, quietly enough so that neighbors didn't wake, he kept at it until the door opened to reveal a man. Pushing past him, he was stopped.

"I do believe you are intruding upon my house, kitsune," he sneered, holding him by the scruff of his neck. Kurama bared his fangs in response, revealing the danger of being bitten.

"Where's Yumiko?" demanded Jin.

The man turned. "Jin. Would you dare explain why a kitsune has intruded?"

"We're looking for Yumiko. Roka, we know she's here. Let us in."

"She's not here," responded the man darkly. "Now get out."

"She's been here," snapped Yusuke. "Now where is she!"

"Hmph." The man glared. "I don't know. I'm not telling you anything either."

A sword was held to his neck. "Tell us now or you die."

"It's going to take more than a sword to get information out of me," Roka responded. He released the youko, but nevertheless did not let him past the entrance. Holding up his left arm, decorated with scars, "I am the former chosen of Tsukiyomi."

"Then you are a Suzuki," the koorime said passively.

"Yes." His eyes hardened. "Now remove your weapon."

"Hn."

"Why do you protect her so closely? She is not your kin, and not your age."

"Takeo. He is her guardian. I am now legally so to the humans, but he still holds that role. Though I have sworn that I would do what he could not as his spirit watches over her."

With frustration, the koorime stepped away. Unwrapping his bandana, he searched the area for her energy. Extending his range farther and farther until he couldn't take it, he redid the coverings. "I can't sense her."

"And you won't," spat Roka. "My kin and hers are in a delicate balance between the gods. Leave."

"_I don't think you understand,_" yipped the fox. "_More than one person can think for the welfare of Yumiko. We are trying to help. Now tell us where she is._"

"She left. That's all I will say," said he. "And you won't find her in Tokyo city." He spat on the floor. "Now get off of my property. All of you." They obeyed, the door slamming shut behind them. Yusuke opened his communicator.

"Hey, toddler, respond."

"Did you find her Yusuke?" A worried prince appeared on the screen.

"Nah. This 'Roka' guy told us that she left."

"He said that Yumiko is no longer in Tokyo."

"We'll have to do a ki check then," the toddler said, sighing. "Anything else?"

"A Suzuki." Hiei glared at the communicator. "A Suzuki and a Sato."

"Heh, well, uh, a coincidence Hiei?"

"_Tell Koenma that I will talk to him when we get back to Reikai,_" input Kurama. Touya did so, causing Koenma to chuckle nervously.

"Well, since you're all in the Ningenkai, I guess you can all go home from there! Bye-!"

"Jus' open a portal Koenma." Jin levitated above Yusuke, poking his head over his shoulder. "Me, Touya, n' Kurama want to talk."

"Oh- but, but- oh fine." A glowing blue portal appeared. "Fine."

"Bye pacifier-breath." The detective waved goodbye to his friends as they stepped into the glowing circle.

Koenma was nervously wringing his hands as the three demons stepped into his offices.

"Koenma." Steely blue eyes glanced down upon the cowering toddler. "What are you plotting?"

"I- I- well… it's a tradition!"

"Tell us."

"Well, uh, the-the sun goddess and the moon god are acting up again!"

"And you think to set up another battle?"

"Well… yes?"

"Rando is our main concern now," hissed the ice apparition dangerously. "_Not_ the gods. You can't possibly be thinking about having the Sato and the Suzuki fight now."

"But this month of the year-"

"The battle is unnecessary-!"

"The battle is a tradition to keep Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu from fighting-!"

Jin picked at his ear distractedly. "Well, if Yumiko loses, no more. Sure, the Suzuki clan is alive and well, but what about the Sato clan? They're almost annihilated except for one- Yumiko. If you don't cancel the fight for this year, then there won't be any fighters for another year."

"Well-" he stuttered "-she'll be sure to win-"

"Yumiko is in no way compatible with the current Suzuki chosen. He has many years of experience, she has at most two weeks."

"I know." Koenma sighed. "But my father told me that it's quite troublesome with the two of them arguing constantly. They never quit and they always turn out nasty. I remember the first time, he killed Uke Mochi-"

"Yumiko is not meant to be a chosen. She is different from the rest of the Sato Clan- her powers-"

A kitsune leaped up onto the desk, startling the other. "_If you two will kindly leave us- Koenma and I have much to talk about._" Jin protested a little, but Touya pulled him out. Once the door closed, the fox reverted into his other form.

"Reveal to me your plans for Yumiko," he stated calmly, golden eyes dangerous.

"Err… well, you know I can't do that, I mean, confidential of course-"

"Koenma, I have been very clear as to what my wishes are. Do not make me resort to other methods."

He sighed. "The two weeks end Rando has given us is almost halfway gone. She must be ready to fight him."

"Hm."

"And the battle of the Moon and Sun is coming up- fifteen years has almost gone. As the last Sato, Yumiko has to participate in the fight with the Suzuki Clan."

"Roka vs. Yumiko."

"No." The prince shook his head. "A new chosen has been elected for the battle."

"And _when_ Yumiko loses-" Koenma winced "-what will happen?"

"She will die."

"And I cannot allow that to happen- how does Rando tie in with this?"

"He doesn't directly. But he has all of the traditional secret techniques of the Sato Clan. We must capture him and teach them to Yumiko so that she can win. Then hope that she will have a child in the next fifteen years, or win again."

"The new chosen of the Suzuki- what is his name?"

"Let me see." Koenma turned to his computer, accessing some files. A picture popped up on the screen- dark long hair, swept back, and indigo eyes. Around the same age of Yumiko, surprisingly. "A girl."

"Suzuki Sachi."

**: End Chapter**

**Insaneningen14**: another New Years gift to you- I updated! Happy and healthy to you all!

Please, five reviews would be appreciated.


	23. chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"I can't believe you tackled me, you little ass."

"Quit whining. It's not like you're seriously injured."

"Oh, a nosebleed doesn't count?"

"It went away; get over it."

"Brat." Sachi made a face. "Spoiled."

Yumiko laughed. "Far from that." She leaned back, supporting her head with her arms by gripping each other. "So why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same," muttered Sachi. "Preseason starts soon."

"My family is up here in Hokkaido," she managed to respond lightly. "What about you? If I remember, they're all in Kyushu."

"Hmph. I've got a beneficial cousin up here."

"Whatever." Noticing something sticking out of the folds of her cloak-

A dagger hilt.

"So… you turn up in Hokkaido, with the excuse of a cousin while all of your family is in Kyushu, wearing a cloak (which I totally did not believe was your sense of fashion), and carrying metal weapons on your person." The girl eyed the other. "Something's wrong with this picture."

"Hmph. And _you_ show up here, heading back to the family who you so dutifully hated before, cutting it quite close to the volleyball tryout dates, which I know you have never done before." Sachi returned the ebony gaze with deep sapphire. "What's up?"

"Meh. I don't have to tell anyone anything."

"Watch yourself Sato," she snarled. "I may be your friend, but you come very close to insulting my family."

Yumiko blinked. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"You heard me- Sato."

"What is with you! Suddenly you show up acting strangely, and calling me a Sato like it's a bad thing!"

"It is. You have said something like that yourself."

"Well, still. You never pushed it." She examined her. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"…Ignorant brat…"

"Oh, do cram it and tell me already."

"This is going to take a while…"

-(_Reikai/Heaven_)-

_"Step forward," boomed a loud voice. Enma graciously bowed his head as multiple Shinto gods began to fill the room. "What is the trouble?"_

_Almost immediately, the crowd turned to two people, glaring, in the middle._

_The first was a female. Dressed in a pure white kimono with gold threads decorating the hems, with a pale yellow under-robe, and a gold obi, her light grace was exemplified. Hung about her waist was a sword, and a fan was grasped lightly in her hands, her hair styled. _

_The second was a male. Wearing a midnight blue kimono, a white under-robe, black haori with star patterns on it, and fine sandals, complete with tabi, gave him a majestic air. His skin was pale, his eyes ferocious._

_Enma sighed. "Amaterasu, (1) Tsukiyomi. (2)"_

_"Lord Enma," stated the female. The other god only nodded in greeting._

_"What happened," Enma monotoned._

_"I sent my brother, Tsukiyomi, to represent me at a feast which Uke Mochi was hosting." Several deities nodded in affirmation. "She served the food to the guests-"_

_"One could hardly call it hospitality!" snapped the god. "The food was produced in the most disgusting way!"_

_"Do not interrupt Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi. Let her tell her side of the story first, and you will tell yours afterwards." The moon god quieted down, glowering though. Enma nodded at the sun goddess to continue._

_"She provided a great amount of food, of a wide variety. My brother, disgusted at her perfectly acceptable behavior, slew her."_

_"Tsukiyomi."_

_"My sister lies," he started immediately. "Yes, I was sent by her to represent her at the feast of Uke Mochi. But to serve the meal, out of her mouth spewed game into the forest; . A thoroughly disgusting way to serve the food, and treat the guests; I struck her down as her punishment."_

_Enma sighed. "I cannot find a reasonable way for the two of you to be satisfied- not without displeasing others, or risking the survival of the three worlds. Your fights have brought destruction to other places." All of the deities nodded in agreement. "There is one solution though." They waited for him to continue._

_"You will each be represented by a ningen family- the noblest daimyo (3). One out of each of the family will be chosen by either god to battle every fifteen deity years. That is all I can satisfy you with."_

_The woman bowed low, half kneeling. "I consent to this deal."_

_"Hmph." The man glared before bowing too. "I consent."_

_"Swear by blood." The two cut their palms, glowing red blood pooling to the floor around them, not staining their clothes though._

_"Are you satisfied with being represented by a Chosen ningen to fight your battle for you every fifteen years?"_

_"We are," they chorused, power lacing their voices. The room erupted into a bright flash before restoring to its normal light._

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"That's what happened." Sachi swung her legs up onto the railing. "Amaterasu chose her mortal kin, the Emperor family, giving them her magical sword, Nagasaki. (4) Tsukiyomi chose a daimyo family, one of the future Shogun family.(5) But after our fall in the Meiji Era, we were degraded further and further in social status until we were nothing more than ronin.(6) We have engaged ourselves in the martial arts ever since, waiting for our rise." Yumiko was silent.

A bell rung; they were nearing the island. (**AN**: yes, unrealistic with the timing, but deal with it.) The few people on the ship were coming up to the deck, but milled around on the other side so that she could continue.

"The Suzuki and Sato Clans are supposed to be enemies. That's why Roka was un-nominated as the Chosen Warrior, and I got elected- he was 'fraternizing' with the enemy (you and Takeo)."

"Aren't you doing that right now?"

Sachi grinned. "It's what I was doing since I met you. But they don't know that."

Yumiko remained in thought, staring off at the water. "All this because of a pair of god's little fight? This is stupid." '_Hiroshi… you were the Chosen Warrior… the one to succeed… and to think I was jealous of you all this time. I wanted to be the one who fought a battle for another._' Tears started to form in her eyes. '_This is so stupid- I was so stupid._'

"The noblest daimyo…" Her voice cracked. "W-who am I really?"

"A descendant from the sun goddess herself, Amaterasu. Somehow, your family got cut off from the throne, and now has no claim to it. You have the ability to wield the Nagasaki sword, had it been discovered."

Another bell rung; they had pulled up to a dock in a city, soft lights glowing. Some noise was heard along the streets, but most people were asleep. Yumiko took the remembered path to her family's estate, Sachi following. They managed walking through half of the city before they reached more natural areas.

She shivered slightly through the vest. "F---ing freezing up here…" She slung her bag over a shoulder.

Sachi shed her cloak, rolling it up. A fighting outfit stunned Yumiko; a black sleeveless top with a high collar, sleeve edged with white, and a white ribbon attached to the shirt in the middle was worn, with fingerless gloves, or armbands (she couldn't really tell), that went up past her elbows so that a larger majority of the skin was covered. Black, three-quarter pants with slits on the sides, also edged with some white lining, covered the bottom half, ebony slipper like shoes on her feet. A wide white ribbon held back her hair, which was also given a blue sheen by the moonlight.

A worn leather belt loosely circled her hips. A line of throwing daggers was attached there; a pouch, bulging with shuriken and poison vials also hung there. Small lengths of cable and grappling hooks were on the back. Sachi slipped on some spikes onto her hand and feet, sliding a metal fan into the vacated space on the right side of her belt. (7)

"…" Yumiko stared as she saw the large amounts of weapons her friend had.

She snorted softly. "You Sato Clan… you strut around with your swords held high, proclaiming superiority. We, meanwhile, hunt in the dark, taking out those who oppose us. We are truly higher than you."

"Why are you in Hokkaido?" she demanded, black eyes burning. "Why?"

"The Battle between the Chosen Warriors will begin soon. The next week, say, around. The Sato home is the place of battle, this time. That's where I'm going."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You will not set a foot on my compound." She tossed her green hair arrogantly. "As the last of the Sato Clan, I demand my respected authority. Leave."

"Hmph. You do not own all of Hokkaido."

"And I don't deny it. But you will stay off our lands."

"… So this is how it will be, Hiya."

"I've started nothing you've not wanted."

She glared. "Brat." She clambered up a tree, using her foot and hand spikes, disappearing from there on.

'_I'll miss you Sachi. You're my pillar, my support._' She sighed. '_D--- this family. I wish I had never been born into this mess._' Yumiko set forth at a light jog. '_Move along. The pain will pass._' A faint light had come over the top of the trees, turning the sky a light dusty blue.

-(_Reikai_)-

"Her energy signal isn't showing up anywhere! ARGH! D--- THIS!"

"Koenma, please calm down," responded the kitsune to his fury tantrums. "We'll be able to locate her soon."

"Yumiko can already shield her energy?" asked Jin, puzzled.

"Yeah, when did that happen?" Kuwabara was also slightly lost.

"No…" Touya stared off into space. "She never learned… it must be her powers acting up."

"But she has them under control," said Yusuke. "She just can't use them."

"If it's not the brat, then what else is there," monotoned Hiei.

"Roka," stated Kurama, as if obvious. "He would protect her. The spirit of Takeo too."

"But HOW!" He banged his fist, frustrated, on the desk. "He can't just mask her energy, like that! Only high level people can do that! Or people who have been trained to do so!"

"The toddler is right for once." The punk eyed his friend. "Can you explain?"

Kurama pondered a bit before answering. "I think I recognize the plant. It saps away your spirit energy-"

"Making it untraceable," murmured Touya, "if it's nonexistent."

"But unusable," the redhead finished.

"Wouldn't she be weak?" asked the Detective.

"No- the plant replaces the spirit energy with its life energy, so the one who takes it is as good as defenseless when it comes to use of power. The life energy could be used, if taught to do so, but it's mainly used for total energy concealment."

"How long does the plant last?"

"In a large dosage, a month at most."

"…"

"D---."

"We're going to have to find out how much Roka gave her, or just wait it out."

"I suggest we wait-" a portal opened as an interruption. The kitsune only closed his mouth, stepping in after the first few.

-(_Tokyo_)-

"Roka-san." A polite knock sounded on the door. "Please open up." No response. "If you don't comply, I will have to resort to force."

"Hmph." Hard, dark eyes stared at him through the crack in the door. "I do think that your counterpart disturbed me enough last night."

"I'm very sorry for his behavior. May I come in?"

He was once more visually examined, before being allowed to step in. He led him to a small kitchen, pouring him some tea out of the steaming kettle. "Where are your friends?"

"Outside," he responded. "We hoped to gain less attention, and wouldn't want to intrude upon your hospitality."

"Hah." Roka took a sip of tea. "Cut to the point kitsune. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Emerald eyes averted to the left. A knife had seemingly disappeared from a set of kitchen knives. No, even the blades were not shaped for only culinary uses… "I pose no threat to you at the time being. I will not attack you in your territory."

The man slammed the hidden knife into the middle of the table. The wood cracked slightly, hilt buried deep inside. "You are a danger to Yumiko. _Cut to the point kitsune._"

The redhead merely blinked, mask unchanging. "You are familiar with the Takenoko Plant, yes?"

Roka's eyes widened. "How?"

"I need not repeat my question."

He snorted. "The Suzuki Clan is skilled in the art of fighting and manipulation."

"Ah. Then how much did you give to Yumiko?"

"This will not help you in tracking her down. Why do you ask?"

"It is useful information that will inform us about our situation."

He shook his hair out of his eyes. "I don't trust you kitsune."

"Nor should you." The redhead fiddled with his cup. "And I you. But I'm hopeful that we can agree on some sort of terms concerning Yumiko- for her sake. She needs refuge."

His glare, though angry, was dulled slightly by thoughtfulness. "Hmph. A little more than a teaspoon in her tea. Last night."

"Thank you." He rose. "I'll be leaving then." Roka ushered him out, not rushing Kurama, but not too polite either. He walked briskly to the park two blocks away where the others waited.

"Well?" asked Yusuke impatiently. "How much?"

"Three days worth."

**: End Chapter**

(1) The Shinto goddess of the sun. Hopefully that little passage cleared some stuff up about her.

(2) The Shinto god of the moon. (I dressed both gods differently (how I imagined them), so don't count on it for reference. If you guys want to find out more about Japanese god-folk, go to Wikipedia. It is my newfound love.)

(3) Daimyo: Lords of big plots of land, that have samurai directly respond to them, and ensure their faith by giving the samurai land.

(4) Nagasaki: the sword of the goddess Amaterasu which she gave to the Imperial Family of Japan (all Emperors are treated like a god in Japan).

(5) Shogun: The military leader of Japan (vs. the spiritual leader, the Emperor of Japan). Shoguns have the most political power, and all the samurai/daimyo in Japan are under his order.

(6) Ronin: Wandering samurai who have been put out of work because their lands are taken away or their lord's lands are taken away.

(7) Those are all weapons typical of a ninja. (Wikipedia, again)

**Insaneningen14**: reason of update- CHINESE NEW YEAR. Mwah, I love you all. Thanks for the reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Holy mother eff, I haven't updated in a long time. It's been around five and a half months since I updated last, almost half a year. And this story has been up for a year and a month or two. Dang.

Sorry for the wait, I wouldn't be surprised if you were pissed off. I was originally planning to wait for more reviews / finish rewriting the beginning of he story, but… I guess I just want to finish it now.

**Chapter 24:**

-(_Ningenkai_)-

"Amaterasu-dono, help me through the trials that I must perform." She had finally reached the estate. "I want to become more than I have been molded to be."

Opening the door, she scuffed up several years of dust, practically unbroken. Closing the door behind her, she made her way upstairs to the roof.

Opening up the door, she stepped to the small shrine. It pointed east, to the sun which was now just above the horizon. Laying her bag down to the side, she bowed.

"I have no incense or sweet cakes to offer, but I believe the lives of my family should be enough to ask for help." She looked up at the clouds. "Besides, you're probably just sitting on your ass up there doing nothing anyways."

"So I'll just get off my ass and help you."

Yumiko yelped, stumbling backwards as a figure appeared. "Amaterasu…?"

"Who else?" She stepped past her, going to the entrance to the roof. "Come, I will begin your training."

"Wait, _you_'re training _me_?"

"You asked for my help, and I will give it to you."

"Okay…" She scrambled after the goddess, following her down the halls. The gloom had lifted in the others presence, light infiltrating and the dust seeming to disperse before her path.

'_Like air freshener to an attic,_' Yumiko thought absentmindedly. '_Or Windex to a grimy window… where did that come from?_'

"In here." The goddess slid the door open, stepping in. She followed; a long wall covered with swords faced her.

"I swore I would not touch the sword."

"Because Hiroshi excelled in it. But now that you know that he was to be the Chosen Warrior, what do you think of swords?"

She glanced at the multiple blades hanging on the wall. "I think they're cruel. They're cold- they feel nothing when they slice through dozens of people. They're unmovable- their purpose cannot be changed; they will always be machines that kill."

"Some think of them as beautiful."

"Because they are awed at the beauty, but fail to look beyond its glimmers. Like all you gods."

"Oh?"

She turned, glaring. "We're all just tools- playthings even, aren't we? Especially my family to you. The only reason why you're here right now is to win a little wager between you and this other god."

"What is between Tsukiyomi and I is more than a wager, girl. It's a fight. Why do you think that we're on the opposite end of the sky every day and night?" the goddess responded tersely. "Sun and moon are _meant_ to disagree."

"And because of that you made Sato and Suzuki 'meant to disagree' as well."

"If you want to put it bluntly, yes. But our wars would destroy the three worlds. You should be honored by my choice."

"But I'm not. I was told that I could have been related to the family of the Emperor of Japan, but our clan was disowned. So why bother with us?"

"My family was executed. I could do nothing to stop their deaths."

"So you come running to my family for help, and now that they're gone, you come running to me. I don't like it- it's all desperate."

"Life is desperate. Once you become immortal, it's easier to see it," she replied dryly. "It's like you've gone through it all."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why I came to Hokkaido at all."

"You wanted to be stronger."

"Yeah, but for what? I mean, volleyball, sure, but there's nothing else. Besides showing them that I can. And then there's the whole kick Rando's ass part, but hopefully he'll drop dead any day now."

"Your friends never told you then."

"Told me what?"

"The demon that hunts the Sato Clan has taken hostages. You in exchange for the hostages. They hope that you can give him a fight and kill him."

"Rando! What! He would never do that."

"His impatience has proved him willing to do anything for getting the last Sato."

"The Last Sato… that title sounds kind of depressing."

"…"

"I can't believe they didn't tell me that," she muttered. "D--- Koenma. Who are the hostages?"

"Botan- a ferry girl under the employment of Reikai. Keiko- a human close to the current Spirit Detectives. Yukina- an ice demon, and the sibling of the fire demon Hiei. Shiori- the mother of the human body that the kitsune Youko Kurama took refuge in."

'_Wait, that's definitely wrong. _Hiei_ has a _sister_! And Shuichi never mentioned his mother to me! At least, I don't think…_'

'_But worst of all, Shuichi didn't tell me._' Her eyes hardened. '_I'm definitely going to have to kick him when I go back._'

"Meh." She turned to the goddess. "I'll strike a deal with you."

"Indeed?"

"I subject myself to your training. In exchange, I'll beat the demon Rando, and take back the techniques of the Sato Clan. After that, I'll go up against the Suzuki Chosen and beat him."

"Her- your friend, Suzuki Sachi, remember?"

"Does Tsukiyomi know about me and Sachi?"

"If he does, he'll ignore it for the time being. She is the strongest in the Suzuki Clan. And he wants to win."

"Well anyways- You don't train me well, I'll die. Either against Rando or Sachi. And that will be last of the Sato Clan, and no one to fight for you."

"So I'll benefit from the wins, but what about you?

"I get the training of the Shinto sun goddess."

"Fair enough." A sword detached itself from the wall and flew to her grasp. "We sign in blood."

"Ew, blood?"

"Fickle, are you? Perhaps it's just being a goddess- our blood replenishes."

"No large pools or anything? Because I don't have enough for that."

She laughed. "I might begin to look forward to training you."

"Deal." She held out her hand.

Amaterasu sliced both of their palms. Dropping the sword, she grasped Yumiko's hands. A blinding flash of light burst out before she was let go.

"For a start, go for a swim."

"Can I change?"

"Into a hakama and gi- that is traditional."

'_D---, now what have I got myself into…_' "Couldn't I drown?"

She ignored her. "I'll be watching you." She replaced the sword where it belonged. "I must ride in the skies, but I can still communicate. Have a nice bath." She disappeared.

"I can be such an idiot sometimes…"

---

'_The past two days…_' She twirled her hair around the chopsticks. '_I've improved, but will it be enough?_'

"Itadakimasu."

Using the chopsticks, she dug into her simple bowl of rice. The sun goddess had put her on a diet too '_And d---, I had wanted to eat those senbei crackers I brought from Tokyo _so_ badly. But technically, they're made out of rice, so couldn't I eat them?_' She sighed, setting her bowl down.

'_I wonder what Sachi is doing._'

**_Crack_**

"Gah!" She fell over. "Amaterasu! You scared me!"

The goddess flapped her kimono sleeve impatiently at the girl. "What are you doing here, lying around? I give you a break from your training, and you waste it doing nothing. You only have several hours to sleep- now go!"

"D---, now I'm on a sleeping schedule too!"

"I've been more than lenient, but considering our position, we have much to do in the course of a few days. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when I rise at dawn."

"Fine, fine. Go do your sun-goddess activities and leave me to sleep." She lay down on the thin pallet which was her bed. '_How can I fall asleep when my mind is this active…?_'

---

"The last day of your training." The sun goddess stared down at Yumiko. "How do you feel?"

"Sore and tired. And hungry."

A blow from the goddess' paper fan made her mumble complaints under her breath. "All right sensei, what now?"

"That man you spoke to before you left- who was he?"

"Roka? What does he have to do with my training?"

"He's part of the Suzuki clan. He helped you leave Tokyo and remain unnoticed by Spirit World by giving you a toxin that hides your spirit energy."

"Is that bad?"

"For Reikai, yes. It makes you untraceable, but it renders your spirit energy powerless. I'm teaching you how to use both your life energy and your spirit energy."

"Difference?"

"Nothing you need to know now. Both are activated by either concentration or instinct, the first of which obviously requires control and is more reliable."

"Is this the yoga Genkai started me on?"

"Stop fooling around." Threat of another hit from a certain fan forced Yumiko quiet. "The easiest way to begin to gain concentration is through meditation. Absolute control is gained through concentration. You'll be meditating briefly to see how it feels; I also want you to exercise your control over your power."

"So, basically, I meditate and keep my power from spazzing?"

"Yes."

"All right, I can handle that."

After about five minutes of trying, Yumiko turned back to the goddess. "I don't get it. I don't feel anything there, inside of me, like."

"That's because you have no spirit energy. Roka gave you that toxin, remember? You have to listen to what I say."

"Well then what's the point of me trying to control my energy! My gods, you are so… ugh! Annoying!"

"Now at least you know how to find your source of energy. Since I'm a goddess, I have gathered an annulling medicine." She held the vial above Yumiko's reach, moving it out of her snatching range. "Doubtless though, it comes with consequences. Your energy signal can be tracked, if your spirit energy comes back into existence. Reikai probably has all radars looking for yours."

"So then how long do we have until the Tantai come?"

"Again, you underestimate a deity. I can create a force field that will keep others out. Anything inside can leave but cannot enter again. My trick will buy you all the time you want to keep them out. But doubtless you're going to want to go to Koenma to catch a portal."

"I might be overestimating a deity this time, but couldn't you transport me somehow? To wherever Rando is?"

Amaterasu smirked. "We'll see." She uncorked the vial and handed it to the other; the slushy purple liquid suddenly turned unappealing. "Let's see how you can stand this taste first."

---

Yusuke snapped his communicator shut. "Koenma found Yumiko."

Kuwabara's head snapped up from the computer screen. "Where?"

"Up north, where we found her last time. He's going to open up a portal near our school. We have to meet the others there."

"All right, just let me get my shoes on."

"Hurry up, will you!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Urameshi! Stop rushing me!"

"The longer it takes for us to get Yumiko, the longer Rando has those hostages! And I can bet your ass that Shizuru is not going to be happy when she gets out!"

Kuwabara swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing up then down as he nervously began to sweat a little. "You're right Urameshi. We have to hurry!" The two rushed out the door, roughly banging it behind them as they raced down the streets.

"You two are late," Kurama stated blatantly, calmly leaning against the brick wall. Hiei, Touya, and Jin were waiting in the shadows of the alley, all three showing slight signs of impatience.

"Sorry foxboy. Won't happen again." Yusuke grinned and gave the thumbs up, panting slightly as he bent over in slight exhaustion.

The redhead nodded with a small smile, pushing off the wall and walking to where the others were. "Come. The portal has been established; all of us, including Koenma, are not sure how long the lead will last."

**: End Chapter**

Would it be too much to ask for reviews? I'll try and finish the next chapter…


End file.
